


How the mighty fall

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta Stiles, Biting, Creeper Peter Hale, Crossdressing, Escort Peter Hale, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Rescue, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/O universe. Stiles and Scott are in college, renting a house with Derek and one fateful day Stiles meets Derek's uncle Peter, who is a professional Alpha and seemingly has an eye for him. And things develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try my hand in A/B/O. ~~and fail miserably~~ It's not finished, there are like 3 more chapters. I plan 5 chapters, but we will see.

Stiles looked over the dirty dishes in the sink and sighed exasperated. It was one thing he was the only Beta in the house, but that didn’t mean he should be their damn maid. No, he was a human being, he deserved to be not taken as a slave in this household. So he just glared at the dishes and tried to ignore the nagging feeling that his father will yell at him if he didn’t clean them. He wasn’t living in that house anymore.

Stiles moved in with two Alphas at the beginning of the college semester: with his best friend, Scott and Derek who was his new best friend for offering a place near campus. Seriously. Derek was only a few years older than them and attended the same college they had started in this year. He also happened to be someone they knew from Beacon Hills.

The house they rented together was near campus, and it was _huge_. Derek had the main bedroom, and Stiles and Scott shared one of the guest rooms. It was still better than the dorms; they were close to campus, so they could still have their fair share of the parties, but it was far enough to avoid all kinds of unnecessary distractions.

But it was still three guys in a house and with two Alphas around Stiles just wanted to scream sometimes. Like right then at the dishes. But he decided he will leave it like this. If Derek’s fine nose can’t take it anymore he can get his Alpha ass to do something about it. Because Stiles knows that he wouldn’t be bothered if the little leftovers would start their own colony by the end of the month. Ew. But kinda fascinating.

The boy sighed again and turned his gaze down on his cereal, taking another spoonful and trying to wake up. He was sitting by the kitchen island with slumped shoulders and wondered why the hell he took an 8 am class on a Monday. For real. Who even does that? Well, him apparently. And maybe Derek, judging by the faint sound of the shower coming from the bathroom. Stiles yawned and wished the guy would hurry up, because he could really use a hot shower right about then. And just as he was thinking about it, the water stopped and a few seconds later the bathroom door opened. Stiles turned to greet his flat mate, but the moment his eyes transferred the image to his brain it shut down every other function.

The man who was walking toward him wasn’t Derek. He so wasn’t Derek and he so wasn’t wearing any clothes. At all. He was wet and naked and his faint freckles dotted his skin on his muscular chest and shoulders. His three day stubble was also another sin itself. There was definitely something about this guy… Maybe the fact that he was buck naked?! Stiles felt milk dripping from his mouth and realized he was staring.

Naked Guy was acknowledging him with a small smirk and a smoldering, blue glance as he was walking past Stiles to the kitchen counter to make himself a coffee. Stiles stared more, because holy shit that was some fine Alpha ass there. But wait, wait, could he stare?! Well, he certainly could, because Naked Guy most certainly wasn’t shy and he wasn’t about to run screaming pervert, or charge him.

As the man turned toward Stiles with that smirk still on his lips, the boy couldn’t help wonder if his two idiot roommates were hiring him an actual stripper. He complained about his lack of sexual life lately, but this was over the top as long as pranks went. And strippers shouldn’t use the coffee machine, the coffee machine was holy. But the man was moving in the kitchen so familiar and Stiles’ brain finally started to work a little after the initial shock. And when the Alpha turned toward him and half of his body was blocked by the kitchen island, thank heavens, Stiles realized: he was Derek’s uncle, Peter.

“You must be Stiles.” Peter started in a low, hoarse voice that implied he still wasn’t exactly awake either. But he was awake enough to make Stiles’ life miserable with an almost porn like scenario which will give him wet fantasies for the rest of the year. Thank you Derek’s uncle.

“And… you’re naked. You’re Derek’s very naked uncle. Yeah, uh, hi.” Stiles croaked back, clearing his throat. He was aware that he must be blushing red as a tomato, because what was his life anyway. He was having breakfast with the naked uncle of his roommate on a bright, Monday morning. And his body was really on with it. More than Stiles expected.

Peter was never present, but officially he was living with them in the other guest room which was always locked. Derek wasn’t really talking much about his uncle. All he said was that sometimes he comes over for a few days to take a rest from work. But ever since Scott and Stiles moved in a few months ago, Peter didn’t show himself, so Stiles figured he wouldn’t ever. From Derek’s scarce summary, he seemed like a busy businessman anyway so why would he ever come to spend time with college boys? Well, apparently, he did come over sometimes. Naked. Stiles really was trying to see through that little detail, but he couldn’t, because he can’t unsee and the details were pretty big. Alright, not going there.

“Nice to meet you.” Peter nodded and reached over the kitchen island to shake Stiles’ hand. The boy hadn’t even noticed that his palm was sweaty until that point. His fingers shivered in Peter’s grip. The moment the man’s hot and smooth skin touched Stiles’ he felt like an electric shock buzzed him. “I apologize for my undressed state, my skin is still a bit sensitive and these times I prefer to keep it _natural_.” Peter explained which so didn’t explain anything to Stiles. His skin? Sensitive? What? And he was talking about it like it was something common. Stiles had to realize again that he was staring. Cereal, kitchen, coffee, everything forgotten and the only thing remaining was Peter’s scent and his skin and his blue eyes. If Stiles would crawl up on the counter he could reach him fast and lick into his neck, and…

And that thought jerked Stiles awake. Because what was he doing, he wasn’t an Omega, he shouldn’t have these kind of urges over a naked guy. Well, alright, maybe it had to do with the fact that Peter looked absolutely delicious. Stiles swallowed the drool from his mouth and proceeded to get more of his cereal as if he wasn’t staring. Much. He kind of expected Peter to know he was staring, otherwise why the fuck would he smirk at him like that.

The silence was too thick and too frustrating for Stiles’ taste so he decided to gulp down the rest of his breakfast and attempt a mad dash to the bathroom.

“Yeah, ‘t was nice to meet you too! I have to uh, go.” he stuttered, not even looking at Peter as he hurriedly dumped the bowl on top of the filthy dishes and turned, just to find Peter blocking his way. “Jesus.” Stiles whimpered before he could stop himself and almost jumped inside the sink himself at how close the man stood to him. Not that he minded, but yes he minded, because of principles.

“You should call me.” Peter smiled at him with slightly furrowed brows and Stiles gaped. Was he flirting with him?! An Alpha?! With him?! With Nothing Special Beta Stiles Stilinski, is this real?! No, he must just be teasing him.

“Yeah, right, definitely. Whenever I want to uh, look at something, I mean. Yes, sure.” Stiles nodded and pushed past the man, having yet another electric-like shock as their skin touched. What the hell. He disappeared into the bathroom and willed his little friend to calm the hell down, because he was not going to jerk off to an almost stranger who was actually pretty creepy, but with the bluest eyes and the best scent and… Wait. Since when was Stiles all about scent? He was a Beta and scent did so little to him, but as he was thinking back about the scent he had gotten a whiff of when he passed Peter, it was clear he will enlighten himself. Twice.

\--

The time Stiles got back from campus Peter had already left, so he could freely rant about him to Derek and Scott on their usual Monday night Mario Kart tournament in the living room. And destroy Derek for not warning him about his Too-Sexy-For-My-Pants uncle.

“He was totally naked in our kitchen!” Stiles repeated for the thousandth time as he tried to place banana peels in random strategic points on the track.

“Technically it’s his kitchen too.” Scott warned him, not looking away from the screen, but stuffing his face with popcorn.

“Scott, he was _naked_!”

“He must have come from a job.” Derek remarked, grunting as he was sliding off the side of the road once again.

“What does he _do_ anyway?” Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes at the man. “Because I swear to god if you’re just bullshitting me right now I’ll pull all the pranks on you in the next week.” he warned and Scott tensed, because he knew Stiles was serious. Derek just snorted a bit annoyed.

“I don’t think you want to know.” he said and actually he never told them what Peter does for a living. And when Stiles tried to sneak into his room to set up his toothpaste prank, he woke up and threw him out. Derek sleeps like a wolf, apparently, always hearing if someone’s messing around…

So Stiles was not enlightened properly of what Peter does, but after a while he didn’t really care anymore. That fleeting meet and greet was all that reminded him that Peter even existed, because the man hadn’t returned since and life went back to fairly normal.

\--

“Would you two idiots hurry up? We’re gonna miss all of it.” Derek snorted from the bathroom door as he was watching Stiles and Scott prepare for the party.

For the Halloween party at campus. Because that was the hottest party of the semester. They were supposed to wear any kind of costume and get a free beer and possibly win the costume contest for free drinks all night. And Stiles decided they will go as two hot ladies. Mostly because he had some connections and he could get the most outrageous drag clothing for this occasion and he said he’s not going to pass on this opportunity to see Scott in a cheetah print mini dress.

Derek decided to go as a priest to save their souls and Stiles forced him to stay true to that drunken vow. So he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with the appropriate collar, which didn’t look appropriate at all.

“Dare to hurry a diva once again, father, and fear my wrath!” Stiles snapped at Derek as he was busy with applying plenty of red lipstick on Scott’s lips.

“Stiles, I think this will be enough!” Scott whined. He was already slightly wasted, because that was the only way he agreed to go on with Stiles’ crazy plan. Stiles just grinned at him, bordering a bit of a maniac and put more lipstick on.

“Whatever, I’ll start the car and if you two are not there in five minutes I’m leaving you and you can take the bus.” Derek rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

“Wait, Derek, I’m not walking to campus like this!” Scott whined and pulled away from Stiles and hurried after the man. Stiles gasped at how sissy his best friend acted in an absolutely fitting dress and attempted to quickly put on his blonde wig too. He chose a pink cheerleader outfit for this occasion and to top it all, he decided to put on the pinkest, shiniest lipgloss he could find. Because if they were doing this, they were doing this good!

“Don’t you two dickheads dare to leave me behind!” Stiles shouted and messily applied some lipgloss on his lips. Then he took a step back to look at his costume in the mirror and set his bra, which was stuffed with socks. Perfect.

“Oh, and I thought Scott looked dashing, but you’re just gorgeous.” the boy heard an amused voice from the door and froze. He had heard that voice a few weeks ago and only for just a few sentences, but he could remember it anytime, anywhere. It was Peter’s. It was strange, because it wasn’t like Stiles was thinking about Peter that much. But right now it felt like he was even missing him. And he hoped it was just the alcohol’s effect.

“Peter, you’re back…?” Stiles frowned at the man and had to realize that he can actually talk to him like a human being when the guy was wearing clothes. The Alpha looked like he was partying all… week, actually. Peter had dark circles under his eyes and his smile was slightly tired, but his hair was still damp from probably a shower not long ago. Though, even with clothes on, Stiles couldn’t help but stare a bit longer at the neck that the loosened tie and a few undone buttons could let him see.

“Going to a party?” Peter asked, loosening his cuffs, but not looking away from Stiles. Somehow the way he did that sent a shiver down the boy’s spine. Thankfully, he didn’t freeze like last time, but made his widest grin at the man.

“Yep and we’re gonna get first place.” he said with a wink.

“Is it a drag contest? Because the way Scott was walking in those heels you two are already out.” Peter chuckled. And oh it sounded like honey and Stiles wanted to press his ears to the man’s chest and listen to it like that… But he just tried to keep as chirpy as he could.

“Yeah, we had little time to practice that, but my lip gloss game is strong. Look, I’m all cute and kissable!” Stiles chuckled and puckered his lips at Peter, because hey, he was in a good mood and there was a party and he wasn’t acting too much as an idiot in front of Peter. All were good things. “Come on, kissy kissy!” he taunted as a joke.

Stiles didn’t think Peter would really go for it. He didn’t. Peter wasn’t supposed to. No one was supposed to, it was just a joke. It was just a joke…

But when Peter was suddenly in front of him, deep in his personal space again, Stiles froze. And the man leaned over to place his lips against his and Stiles felt like drowning. The kiss was sticky from the lip gloss and tasted like raspberry. But the Beta’s eyes still fluttered shut, because there was something in it. Something that sent a buzz down his spine again, making his body scream in a kind of anticipation that was alien to him. Peter felt and smelled just the same as the first time they met and his skin was radiating warmth. It was awfully warm and Stiles wondered if those two Jaeger shots were really messing with him this much.

It was just a simple kiss. Nothing else. But it left Stiles breathless and felt something clutch his chest and swell so much it almost choked him. He wanted to grab Peter and pull him to his body to feel everything of him through his skin and just kiss the soul out of him. And maybe more. It was desire, but Stiles was sure it was more than just a desire for a fuck and that…

“Wha…” Stiles gasped a little startled and realized Peter already pulled back. The man’s lips had some of the gloss too which he slowly licked off and it was such a mesmerizing sight that Stiles was staring once again. What was happening!? The boy swallowed, licking his own raspberry lips and hating how he couldn’t taste Peter there. Too much lip gloss. And it almost made him lean over to kiss him again.

Peter looked at Stiles with slightly furrowed brows once again, as if he was trying to see something or figure out a riddle. Then he dipped his hand in the pocket of his jacket.

“You should really call me, Stiles.” the Alpha started in a low voice, holding up a call card. He slowly brushed Stiles’ burning cheek with it before the boy took the card with trembling fingers. “Don’t wait too long.” Peter smiled in a way that made Stiles lose years of his life again and turned to leave.

Stiles watched the man go and then just… stood there. In the middle of the bathroom, alone. And aching for _something_. It almost felt like a dream, but Stiles had proof it wasn’t, because he was holding the card in his hand. Peter gave him his _card_. The boy swallowed again and finally turned his gaze from the door to finally figure out what Peter was doing.

It was just a plain white card, with Peter’s name on it with tasteful red letters.

_Peter Hale  
Professional Alpha_

And a phone number. That was it. Surprisingly simple, yet Stiles’ heart skipped a beat.

And the Beta wondered _what the fuck_ is a Professional Alpha… But then he heard Derek blow the horn of the car from downstairs.

“Shit!” Stiles cursed and stuffed the card into his bra before he leaped to reach the car before those two idiots would leave him behind. He wanted to ask Derek about what Peter’s card could have meant, but the moment he got in the car he had to handle a smaller identity crisis of Scott the drunk Alpha, dressed in a cheetah print mini dress.

In the end Stiles had to distract his best friend, while Derek was snickering at them amused out of his mind all night. They didn’t even win the contest, but at least they could get a few free drinks, because it was ladies night. How charming. He forgot about Peter and his kiss and his card for that night.

Until the next morning.

“What?” Derek frowned and looked at Stiles from the bacon he was frying. The boy groaned, rubbing his forehead to try to make his headache go away and wondered how is it that Derek never has a hangover? He must be some kind of genetically mutated superhuman, because the amount he drank could have killed a small horse. Yet, the guy is up early and making them breakfast. Even if it will be hours until Scott will be able to leave his bed and function as a human being.

“Peter.” Stiles repeated in a groan. “His card says he’s a Professional Alpha. Dude, how self centered can you be?” he snorted amused, though when he looked up at Derek he wasn’t laughing.

“He gave you his card?” the Alpha asked with a frown.

“Yea’.” Stiles answered so intelligent and watched as Derek placed some bacon on his plate next to his scrambled eggs.

“Weird. You’re not an Omega, you wouldn’t…” Derek muttered to himself as he sat by the table too to get to his breakfast.

“Dude, for the love of god, please, answer me just this once in a proper way.” Stiles whined. “What is he _doing_?!” It seemed to actually work, because Derek took a deep breath and raised his eyes at him.

“He…” Derek started and actually, his cheeks turned slightly pink. If Stiles wouldn’t have been too hangover he would be making fun of it. But he didn’t have the strength. “He helps Omegas.”

“He helps Omegas.” Stiles repeated in a ‘elaborate please’ tone as he got a bit impatient. Google is faster than people, damn it.

“In their heat.” Derek said quickly, looking away. “He helps Omegas through their heat, now can I eat my eggs in peace, Stiles?”

Stiles blinked. And blinked more. Then some more, because he thought he heard it horribly wrong. Peter wasn’t a stripper. Peter was a _hooker_.

“He’s a hooker?!” the boy gasped so loud his headache came back full force, making him whine painfully.

“No, no he is not a _hooker_!” Derek hissed in a way that seemed like he had to explain this numerous times. “He is a Professional Alpha and Omegas who don’t want to spend their heat alone and don’t want to take suppressants pay for him to- to serve them-“

“That so sounds like a hooker to me, dude!” Stiles retorted and Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose more annoyed by the second.

“He’s only sleeping with Omegas in heat for money.” he said slow and loud so Stiles could understand with that hangover brain of his. “I have no idea why he would give you his card.” he said and attempted to aggressively stomach his breakfast.

Stiles just stared at the man, munching on a piece of bacon himself too. Peter seemed like a person who would mess with people just for fun. But he felt… appealing. Stiles couldn’t explain it. He knew he shouldn’t push this and if he knew better he would throw that card away, because Peter seemed dangerous.

“Is he a good person?” he asked suddenly, in a low voice. Derek stopped munching and raised his eyes at him. He wasn’t quick on answering and that just fueled Stiles’ suspicion more.

“He is… special.” the man answered at last. It really didn’t ease any of Stiles’ worries. He sighed, leaning his head down to the table.

“Well he’s certainly not that bright since I’m a Beta.” Stiles snorted. “While I’d love a good fuck I’m not sure I’d use his services for that.”

“Stiles, too much information.” Derek sighed and the boy just laughed more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a trainwreck...

After the Halloween party Peter actually turned up on more occasions. He spent more days over and not just a night on his way back to his apartment. And Stiles was terrified. And turned on. Which was a big no, because Peter was way older and he was fucking Omegas for a living and you wouldn’t want to start with someone like that! Stiles had principles after all. At least he finally knew why Peter looked like he was partying all week. Because he was fucking some lucky Omega into oblivion. Stiles didn’t know why, but the more he was thinking about it, the more disturbed he got. So he was trying to reduce the time they would spend together. It didn’t help that the man was always there, sometimes just watching him, with an unreadable expression. It made the hair on the back of Stiles’ neck stand every time. Because there was something about Peter besides his stubble and his eyes and the way his skin had that unique warmth to it.

However, it wasn’t actually Stiles who confronted Peter about his strange new habit of crashing by their place too often, but Derek.

“Alright, what’s your deal?” Derek asked, turning to Peter as the man was making his morning coffee. Scott and Stiles were still away, probably sleeping on a bench in the park after last night’s party, judging by the drunk texts Derek received.

“My deal?” Peter chuckled, turning to his nephew. Derek just raised an eyebrow at him as the chatty person he was. “What? I can’t visit my nephew anymore?”

“You’re not visiting, you’re practically hunting.” the other Alpha sighed, rubbing his chin annoyed. “If you keep this up they will move out and I don’t want to go through the trouble of finding new roommates again. So stop it.”

“Next time you’ll be smarter than to move in with a sweet smelling Omega then.” Peter said too amused for Derek’s taste.

“He’s a Beta.” Derek retorted with a raised eyebrow. There really was something wrong with Peter’s head if he would confuse a Beta with an Omega. There were huge differences after all. But his uncle just raised his eyes at him, frowning.

“He isn’t.” Peter muttered. “Is he taking suppressants?”

“No, he is a Beta, Peter, so would you please quit this now?” Derek sighed, groaning. He hated to deal with his uncle, but it was a serious matter. He actually tolerated those two idiots, so the last thing he wanted was to see them leave, just because his uncle was going senile.

Peter didn’t say anything, just eyed the other as if thinking that Derek was the blind one. He didn’t seem too convinced and Derek just wanted to hit him for it. He was not going to have his uncle creep on some first year college kid and make them leave. ‘I’m serious, stop this.’ Derek’s eyebrows warned Peter and his uncle just rolled his eyes. It was one of the rare eyebrow communications of the Hales in action.

The next moment the front door swung open and Stiles trampled in with the elegance of a bull. A bull with a hangover. He was dragging Scott along with him and Derek’s attention was already on how Scott looked too green and about to be sick.

“Not on that carpet!” Derek shouted and hurried to grab Scott to haul him over to the bathroom for his usual hangover routine, which started with a few hours of sleep near the toilet. Stiles laughed out loud and still a bit drunk as he was watching the two leave and turned his head to the kitchen.

“Coffee!” he gasped, stumbling over to Peter. And before the Alpha could do anything the boy took his mug and chugged down half of his drink. “Oh, dude, that’s heavenly, oh _yes_.” Stiles moaned, clutching the mug to his chest only half aware of Peter’s presence.

And Peter stared. Again. But after he got over the shock he smirked at Stiles as he crossed his arms.

“Well, aren’t you rude?” the Alpha snorted, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“’M not rude, you’re rude, ogling at me and all.” Stiles mumbled and raised his… or Peter’s coffee to take another sip accompanied by another moan and the man had to take a deep breath. Stiles seemed to be too drunk or too hangover to be crept out by Peter, which was a pleasant experience.

“You don’t like it?” Peter asked, tilting his head to the side to look into Stiles’ face. The boy still blushed, besides how relaxed he seemed to be. “You like it.” the Alpha chuckled. “Then what’s the problem?”

“’M a Beta.” Stiles started, rubbing his eyes. “I’m a Beta and you fuck Omegas, dude.” he started. “For a living.” Stiles hoped he didn’t sound as winy as he was hearing himself being.

“I _help_ them.” Peter answered with a sigh.

“You help them to get fucked.” Stiles snorted laughing at some joke Peter couldn’t hear, because it swirled around in the boy’s drunk mind only for his entertainment.

“I could fuck a Beta if he wanted me to.” Peter hinted, moving closer, and that caught Stiles’ attention. The boy clutched his mug tighter in his hand, staring at Peter. But didn’t say anything or moved away. “Would you like that?”

“I uh…” Stiles blinked, swallowing, and Peter adored that blush that was blooming on his cheeks. “I don’t have money.”

“I can give a discount.” Peter answered without missing a beat.

“No…” Stiles shook his head, closing his eyes as if he had to force himself to say that. “You’re like a hundred years old, an’ I don’t- something is- I don’t know!” he stuttered, rubbing his forehead. He was thinking about it before, of course he did. To ask Peter for just one night, just to get rid of all the frustration. But something made him stop, something made him unable to ask Peter and just run away. That feeling told Stiles he was better if he wouldn’t engage with Peter, because he could get hurt.

“Something is…?” the Alpha asked, trying to get Stiles to continue. In any other case, Peter would have laughed and pressed the matter. Making poor, inexperienced Omegas all flustered was a hobby of his after all. It was really just teasing, a small rush of being in charge. But something was bugging him in Stiles’ unsure answer. So Peter just moved closer, grabbing the boy’s arm to make him look at him. “What is it, Stiles?” Peter squeezed the boy’s arm. Maybe he was a bit rough, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t help himself. There was something about Stiles and he had to know what it was. Feeling the boy’s skin on his palm through his shirt gave him an unusual tension. Something that could be compared to desire, but it came somewhere deeper and hinted such hunger that Peter wasn’t sure he was ready to embrace.

And maybe that was what Stiles was feeling. And that’s why he was unsure about Peter’s attention and the Alpha didn’t blame him. It was something entirely new for him too. But he also knew they can’t just let it go ignored, especially when touching Stiles like this sent such heat through his body.

One thing was certain: Stiles wasn’t a Beta. Well, not an ordinary one anyway. And that realization made Peter bolder.

“Stiles, look, either if you’re a Beta or not, you are going into heat.” he told Stiles, shaking him a little to make him understand that it wasn’t a light matter. Heat could be dangerous, especially first heat for a late bloomer. It was better to get over it at the beginning of puberty and apparently Stiles didn’t have it. That’s why Peter could smell it on him, but not the others. The scent was faint but it was still there and it was making Peter twitchy for some reason. He was supposed to be a professional, who can control his urges, but with Stiles’ heat his mind and body felt like shocked with thunder.

The look Stiles gave Peter was similar to how Derek was looking at him just a few minutes earlier.

“You are insane.” Stiles snorted and yanked his arm out of Peter’s grip. “Me? Into heat? Are you stupid, I thought you are a professional and look at you saying I’m going into heat, oh my god!” Stiles ranted and turned to go back to his room, but Peter followed him.

“I know, because I can smell it, Stiles, and you can feel it too, don’t be ignorant.” the Alpha hissed, earning an annoyed grunt from the boy.

“I am _not_ going into heat, I think I’d notice it, okay? You’re just being a huge pervert, or I don’t know..!” Stiles snapped and didn’t stop walking. “Maybe _you’re_ going into heat!” he snorted, grabbing the doorknob of his door.

Peter sighed when Stiles’ door almost slammed into his nose. This wasn’t that fun anymore. Especially not when he had to listen to the scolding of his nephew _again_.

\--

Stiles was absolutely enraged as he put down his coffee mug on his desk and went to throw himself down the bed. Into heat?! Him?! That’s ridiculous. That’s true that his mother was an Omega, but his father was an Alpha. If he was really an Omega, he would have manifested years ago, when Scott did. Wow, those were interesting times. Alphas could get pretty violent when they go through the change and Scott was no exception, Stiles was seriously afraid for his life sometimes. Also Scott would have handled him a bit different if he were an Omega.

Omegas were the most fertile so they were cherished for that reason and usually kept as stay at home parents. Their options were limited, because Alphas and Betas were aware that Omegas are ‘weaker’ and more emotional. Omegas were great artists and writers, but they rarely accepted them as leaders or they had a hard time managing a job because of the suppressants and their heats. Even if it happened only once a year. Actually, most Omegas could handle themselves just fine, but Alphas and Betas were still aware of them. Stiles thought it must be because the scent of an Omega in heat could make the most sophisticated Alpha get primal and that’s what they were afraid of. Typical.

Staying home and be a parent was something Stiles never thought he could do. Or being an Omega, for that matter. He had plans for his future, he wanted to be a cop like his father and if he was an Omega it would get difficult to pursue that dream. So he was glad he was a Beta, period.

But then Peter had to come and mess with him like this, it really wasn’t fair. Stiles rubbed his forehead again, trying to will his headache away. Just because the guy was hot and an Alpha and apparently a _professional_ , it didn’t mean he could act like a jerk. But that didn’t stop Peter, apparently.

\--

Since that great encounter Stiles straight out tried to refuse Peter’s every kind of approach. It seemed to work, because the Alpha has visited them less and less and that was fine. Derek was acting a bit calmer too about it, seeing how Stiles had enough of Peter’s attention and handled it quite well.

Until one particular night.

“Dude, stop thinking about it!” Scott pushed Stiles’ shoulder, moving closer. He had to lean close so Stiles would hear what he was saying over the too loud music of the club. This time they were partying off campus with a few Betas from one of Scott’s classes.

“I stopped!” Stiles snapped, taking a huge gulp from his beer. He was on the edge all day. He couldn’t quite tell why, he just knew he either had to get really drunk or get really laid. So it was good that the party was today, at least he could get rid of some of his tension. It so didn’t help his case that before they left the house Peter walked up to him again.

Scott just saw what happened, but he couldn’t feel what Stiles felt. The Alpha was unusually forceful, taking Stiles’ wrist and practically demanding where he was going. As if he _owned_ him or something and that thought made Stiles furious, even if the touch on his wrist made him want to do something entirely else. Something similar to the need of submission. He had never felt like this, not with anyone before. Peter’s usual attitude didn’t help his already buzzed state, so Stiles snapped. He yelled at Peter to let him go and called him names and all in all, Stiles lost his shit. He pushed at the Alpha, freeing his arm and stormed out of the house to wait for Scott by the taxi they took into town. And even if Scott didn’t ask him about it, Stiles knew that he was thinking that it was a bit strange for him to lose his cool just like that.

“It’s just the finals, man.” Stiles said before Scott could ask and they both pretended it was a completely fine explanation. But while Scott seemed to stop thinking about it, Stiles just couldn’t stop feeling a bit nervous. While he thought Peter completely deserved that kind of hysteric fit he released on him, Stiles felt a bit out of control and that part scared him. Losing control… But it was behind them now and they were in a club with beautiful people and Stiles wondered if he should try to stop the dry spell he was going through. And when Kira walked past by their table for the third time, he decided to give her an excuse to finally talk to Scott.

“Okay dude, I’ll get one more of these and you go and ask Kira what she wants to drink.” Stiles said after he finished his beer and got up from their table. Scott just gaped at him a bit embarrassed, but Stiles gave him a look and proceeded toward the bar. He had to go through the dancefloor for it and somehow that made him more anxious than it should. Stiles liked to dance, but tonight seeing all those people crowded all in that small place just made his stomach drop. Which was strange, because he thought the buzzing in his limbs was calling for a few hours of silly dancing. Maybe he was just simply going to be sick, brilliant. Just before finals.

As he was thinking about how his life is not fair a nose was pressing against the back of his neck. Stiles quickly wound around to see who the hell was the one violating personal space for the second time that day. She was the friend of one of the girls they came with and she was an Alpha. And she was looking at him like she wanted to eat him up and Stiles got _scared_. Which was the weirdest reaction to the situation, because she was gorgeous and most certainly didn’t plan to _really_ eat him up.

“Um---!” Stiles said so intelligently and actually moved away, hurrying through the crowd of people a bit alarmed. Especially when someone else was bumping into him, nuzzling at his neck. The guy was bold enough to pull him up to his body and Stiles had to push him away.

By the time he arrived at the bar, Stiles was out of breath and trembling and he just felt utter fear grip his chest. A panic attack? Just perfect, he almost missed them, really. He gripped the side of the bar counter as he forced his knees to work when he felt someone touching him again.

“Hey pretty, are you lost?” the guy asked, sliding his arm around his waist and Stiles wanted to puke.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Stiles hissed, elbowing the guy in the side and pushed himself away from the counter. He needed air. Right now. The music was too loud, the air was thick and hot and his clothes were too rough on his skin.

Stiles had no idea how he found the backdoor of the club, but he did and he stumbled into the back alley, leaning heavily against the wire fence for long minutes to catch his breath. But it was like some kind of fever in his bones, making his body unable to function properly. It wasn’t a panic attack… Stiles whimpered and took his phone from his pocket and blindly called Scott’s number. It was ringing for a long time and Stiles caught himself wanting to cry from the anxiety that was gripping at his chest. When he heard his friend pick up, he didn’t even wait for him to speak.

“Scott! Please, please come out, I-I’m at the backdoor please, Scott, I-I- something happened, I’m so afraid…” Stiles whimpered. He just spoke as if that would get rid of the fear he was feeling. “I’m so scared, please hurry.” he sniffed, rubbing his eyes. It was unlike him to beg like this, but he wanted to get home to his bed and take off his clothes and just hide from everything and everyone.

“Fuck, there you are.” Stiles heard a voice from behind him just when he ended the call. He looked over his shoulder just to see a guy he elbowed from the club walking up to him. He was an Alpha, Stiles could tell by the exceptionally strong scent. But he looked strangely sober for someone who was rutting… and Stiles realized it was just his own sense of smell heightened.

“The stray Omega.” the Alpha grinned and Stiles started to shake. He didn’t like where this was going.

“No, wait, this is not- I’m not- I’m a Beta!” Stiles said, but the next moment the man stepped to him and grabbed the back of his neck just like that and turned him around, pressing him against the fence.

“Yeah right and you smell like that!” he laughed and Stiles whimpered. How did he smell _exactly_? “You have guts coming here while you’re going into heat. Is it because you wanted it like this, huh?” the Alpha asked, gripping Stiles’ neck tightly and the boy’s breath hitched. He was unable to speak. But something made his body heat up and he could feel it pool in his stomach. His skin was crawling and his thoughts got jumbled, but the fear just grew more intense and Stiles grabbed the fence with both hands to find some sort of leverage in this awful situation.

“You’re exceptionally slutty even for an Omega.” Stiles heard the words and he wanted to say it’s not like that, he was a Beta and this was a huge misunderstanding, but then a hand gripped between his legs. And he was hard. Stiles took in a sharp, scared breath, pushing against the fence, but he had no strength in his limbs and the Alpha was caging him from behind, pressing him tightly against the fence. He was hard too, Stiles felt it against his ass through his jeans.

Stiles’ body shuddered as he came the next moment. With a loud moan, gripping the fence with all his might, he came into his pants. The Alpha just had to touch him through his pants, press his bulge against him and it already shook him with a release. Was this really heat…? Stiles was panting heavily, feeling the hand still at the back of his neck, gripping him uncomfortably tightly and those hips were grinding at him.

“Shit, you just came didn’t you?” the Alpha chuckled a bit out of breath. “You must be damn wet…” he panted and Stiles felt him move to unbuckle his belt.

“NO!” Stiles yelled, trashing around weakly, but the Alpha secured him easily as he had no strength in his limbs anymore. Stiles felt like he was going into shock. His vision blurred, his hearing got messed up and everything seemed to slow down. He heard loud, deep voices and his chest rumbled along with that sound. It wasn’t coming from the Alpha, but from someone else and Stiles whimpered, because if another one joins in this hideous act… But he didn’t expect what happened next. The man let him go and he had to grip at the fence again to not fall, but otherwise he didn’t dare to move. He heard shuffling steps and a door closing. And then silence.

The Alpha had left and Stiles wondered what had happened when he felt someone place a hand on his back.

“N-no, no, no, please, please...!” Stiles screamed and his eyes got filled with tears. So it was just a territory fight, just to decide who gets to have him…

“I’m not going to hurt you.” someone spoke and Stiles froze. It was Peter; his was the voice he could hear in his chest too. It was the Alpha’s warmth nearby and it was his hand which was trying to gently pry Stiles’ fingers off the fence. “Stiles, I’m not going to hurt you.” Peter’s voice was unusually calming and when Stiles fingers were free he grabbed onto the Alpha’s hand, but still held onto the fence with the other.

Touching Peter didn’t feel alien; it didn’t send a clutching fear up Stiles’ spine, but quite the opposite. The boy slowly turned his head toward him, eyes wide and tears rolling down his cheeks, but his vision seemed to come back. He felt suddenly awful for yelling at Peter, he didn’t even get why he did that anymore… It was so strange, because he knew Peter was trouble and Stiles didn’t want to engage with him. Yet, the Omega was unable to say anything or do else, but stare at the Alpha and wishing this wasn’t a dream.

“I got you, Stiles. Can you hear me?” Peter asked gently and Stiles never wanted to curl against someone that bad than in that moment to Peter. But he was just standing there utterly frozen and speechless. “Stiles, please, you need to concentrate.” The Alpha almost pleaded, squeezing his fingers and the boy swallowed and nodded at last.

“Good. Now, I will take you home, alright? But you need to let go and come with me.” Peter spoke soft and slow and looked into Stiles’ eyes and the boy felt like losing something. He was still scared, but not of Peter, definitely not of him. It felt more like Peter would make all this better which was ridiculous and Stiles was still scared. “Come with me, Stiles.” The Alpha spoke again and the boy finally gave in and let go of the fence. He stumbled as Peter pulled his stiff body against him and Stiles didn’t mind his touches and his closeness… and a sob broke out of his throat.

Peter slid an arm around his shoulders, keeping him close and for Stiles it still wasn’t close enough. His fingers gripped Peter’s shirt instead of the fence as he was crying uncontrollably. The man was leading him to somewhere and he stumbled with him, but Stiles wasn’t aware where they were going until the man let him go to help him into the passenger seat of his car.

“H-how did you find me…?” Stiles asked in a shivering voice, hating how weak he felt.

“I asked my nephew where you went.” Peter answered, crouching by the door of the car, looking at Stiles. He didn’t move away or leaned closer either and it was so reassuring. The boy swallowed to wet his dry throat and opened his mouth to ask something, but Peter spoke again. “And then you called me.” he said, holding up his phone.

“Wha…?” Stiles frowned, staring at Peter’s phone. “I- I didn’t, I called Scott…” he muttered and scrambled around to get his phone. His fingers were trembling badly so it took him a while until he could get to his call history. The last call he made wasn’t to Scott, but to Peter. He accidentally called Peter. Stiles sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. He didn’t want to think what would have happened if he had called Scott…

“I need to call Scott then…” Stiles looked up at Peter with fresh tears in his eyes.

“Let’s get you comfortable first.” the Alpha said, stroking his chin for a moment and Stiles shivered. A relieved sigh left his throat as Peter sat next to him and started the car. There was no noise or other people, just them and Peter’s scent and Stiles felt just a little bit calmer.

But as Stiles grew a bit more aware of himself, he couldn’t help noting the wetness in his jeans and his hands moved on his lap to cover the stains. He felt so ashamed of himself that it took a lot from him to not start crying again.

“I- I would have let him do it, right?” he asked in a quiet, shaking voice. “Because… because I felt like- I think I would have let him do it, just because he was an Alpha and I’m…” he sniffed, looking out of the window at the passing lights and the dark city sky.

“I wouldn’t be that sure.” Peter answered quietly. “Just because your body reacted it doesn’t mean you‘d have done it with them.”

“But I- I’m in heat! Isn’t it like that?” Stiles asked exasperated, flailing a little with his arms before covering himself again. “Isn’t it like… doing it with the nearest Alpha you can get?”

Peter just chuckled softly and looked from the road at Stiles for a second.

“Not in all cases.” the Alpha said. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you didn’t seem like you were too eager to please him. You were scared and fighting. That’s certainly a sign you weren’t alright with it happening despite how your body is right now.” Peter spoke and Stiles slowly looked at him. He was eying his profile and as the city lights were reflecting in his blue eyes as they drove past them and yes, he was still too handsome. Peter always made him feel a bit on edge; like he would be prey and Stiles thought it was fear. But after tonight, when anyone who got near him or touched him sent a sharp, cold stab into his chest he realized he wasn’t actually afraid of Peter. He was just aware of him for some reason.

“I was so scared…” Stiles muttered quietly, feeling the sensation grip him again and he pulled up his shoulders to shield himself from it. The crowd, all those asshole Alphas, they were scarier than anything he’d experienced before. It was a kind of fear he never expected to feel. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he never expected to go into heat either.

Stiles was a damn Omega… No Betas would go into heat and no Alphas would react this way to it. He just realized how vulnerable he felt and that no one would have given a damn about it. Well, at least what was happening was fairly familiar: a panic attack. He whimpered and tried to catch his escaping breath. The space of the car was too small and his clothes were too rough and the seatbelt felt like ropes around him. A voice rumbled in his chest and he tried to cling to it, but his body just went into shock again and Stiles needed all his energy to not die. He felt like he would for some reason, shocking him to death, and it just made him even more scared.

When Stiles came around the first thing he noticed was a warm hand on his shoulder, kneading him in small circles.

“... you hear me?” Peter asked, leaning closer to him from over his seat. They were still in the car, but the windows were open and Peter wasn’t driving anymore. Stiles looked around in panic, because he didn’t remember when they arrived to this underground garage. He felt his body tremble and his cheeks burn from something other than panic and it all was absolutely confusing. “Stiles, can you hear me?” Peter asked again and his hand slipped on the back of Stiles’ neck.

“Don’t--!” the boy shrieked and slapped Peter’s hand away. The touch reminded him of what happened not long ago and he didn’t want to remember it. “Where are we, where are we?!” Stiles asked, looking around and feeling more tears swell in his eyes and damn it, he never felt more pathetic than in that moment.

“We’re in the underground parking lot of the building I live in.” Peter answered patient and soft. To make sure Stiles understood. “And now I’m going to bring you up to my place.”

“No!” Stiles gasped in a shaky voice, snapping his head toward Peter, his eyes wide. “I thought you’d take me home…!”

“Believe me, this is the place you want to be now.” Peter insisted, putting his hand on Stiles’ upper arm. “And not in that house with two Alphas.” he added quietly.

Stiles squirmed, closing his eyes as he was trying to catch his breath. The touch made his skin burn again and he felt the familiar buzz when he was around Peter, but it was just too overwhelming tonight. Just like everything that happened to him.

“I need to call Scott…” he started.

“I call him when I know you’re in a bed and are comfortable.” Peter answered. “Stiles, don’t do this, come with me.” he started, leaning closer again. The boy gasped at how he felt the warmth radiating from Peter and he could smell him and his body was apparently very alright with his closeness. Judging by how uncomfortable his pants grew.

“Until Scott… until Scott gets here…” he breathed. Peter just sighed, but it was enough for him to get out of the car and help Stiles out too. The boy’s legs seemed to give up working and it was exceptionally difficult with a raging boner in his pants he was trying to hide with all his might. But Peter had a secure arm around his waist as he was leading him to the elevator.

Stiles was sure that he was going to faint. Just walking took a lot of his energy and he wondered how omegas ever handle their heat with this kind of stamina. Though maybe when all they have to do is lay back and spread their legs it might not be too bothering.

“Are you alright?” he heard Peter’s voice in his ear and his hot breath ghosted upon his heated skin. Stiles whimpered, leaning away, and all he could do was nod. He had no words anymore. Peter’s arm was holding him up, but the Omega was trying to angle his hips away from him to still hide his obvious excited state. Even if Peter must have been certainly aware of his state and his scent. Stiles only realized they were already in the elevator when he heard the door open, but Peter didn’t move.

“Not our floor.” the Alpha chuckled when Stiles looked at him confused and another man entered.

“Oh.” Stiles muttered, feeling extremely out of it and more so by the minute. The only thing he was aware of was Peter’s arm around him and how close he stood and then… the man who just got inside the elevator was staring at him. Stiles’ gaze met his and the boy sucked in a sharp breath, looking away quickly. Fear gripped his insides again, just like when he was in the club, or outside with that Alpha. Before he was really thinking about what he was doing, he moved closer to Peter and it felt like the Alpha was holding him tighter too.

“Bringing work home again, Hale?” the man suddenly spoke and his words felt like knives. Stiles froze, staring at some stain on the elevator’s floor as Peter stroked his back.

“Something like that.” Peter answered and Stiles could practically hear the smirk in his voice and it just made it all worse. He was a goddamn Omega. An Omega Peter fucks for work, for money. And apparently, this wasn’t the first occasion Peter brought an Omega to this place and Stiles had the strong urge to burst out crying again. He felt so pathetic, so weak and so helpless, but he didn’t dare to let go of Peter. His fear of the other man was too overwhelming and it just made him feel even more ashamed.

The stranger got out of the elevator the next floor and the moment the door closed Stiles pushed away from Peter. He was trying his best to get himself together, to ignore the sharp pulling urge to go back into Peter’s arms again. To finally get back to what he really was.

But Peter’s hand remained on his wrist, he didn’t entirely let him go and the next time the elevator door opened Stiles felt the Alpha taking charge again and drag him outside. Everything was a blur and the only thing Stiles could even make out in the chaos that suddenly collapsed on him was Peter’s presence. He heard him talk, he felt his warmth and his arms around him, securing him again and despite everything Stiles felt safe. How could he feel safe when Peter didn’t give a damn about him? Stiles tried to speak and say something, but he felt like he was drunk, he couldn’t form the words he wanted to say.

“Peter…” he whimpered at last and the next thing he knew his back was against the wall and Peter pinned him there by his own hips. Stiles moaned loudly arching into the touch by pure instinct. He grabbed at the Alpha’s shoulders to keep both of them at bay, even if he really, really wanted Peter to take him.

“Stiles, you’re suffering and it’s going to get worse.” Stiles heard Peter talk, sounding just as out of breath as he was. “Let me help you, Stiles, let me help you.” he whispered into his ear and Stiles almost came into his pants again. “I’ll make it good, I promise.”

“Stop it…” Stiles mewled, closing his eyes tightly. “I’m not- I don’t have money…”

“I give you a free trial.” Peter chuckled a little, brushing his lips against Stiles’ ear and the Omega thought he was going to go mad from the stimulation.

“I don’t- I don’t-“ he tried, but he wasn’t sure what he didn’t. All he knew was that he didn’t want to be one of those Omegas to Peter. He didn’t want to be just work, not with his first heat. “I don’t want… I don’t want to be your work…” Stiles sobbed out frustrated and the Alpha cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at him.

“Stiles, listen.” he started and Stiles opened his eyes to look into those blue eyes and his breath got stuck in his throat. His grip on Peter’s shoulder tightened, but he listened to what the man wanted to say. “You’re not work. Forget what you heard from that prick back there, he knows nothing.”

“Then what am I?!” Stiles demanded with a trembling voice, hating how clingy and whiny he sounded. He completely lost control; he wasn’t even sure who he was anymore.

“You’re mine.” Peter whispered with such passion it made Stiles knees go weak as he leaned over to press his lips against Stiles’. It felt like drinking after days of traveling in the desert without a drop of water. And when Peter decided to let Stiles have a taste of his tongue it had the taste of honey and the Omega’s whole body shook from desire. He should be afraid, he should insist on calling Scott and get himself home. But suddenly the bare thought of Scott or Derek with him suddenly sent a chill down his spine. It was fear. Thinking about other Alphas made him scared. He needed to clear his head and do it fast.

“Shower, I need a shower…!” he whined with the last of his strength and pulled away from Peter’s kiss. He was sticky and he felt dirty in every possible way and Stiles hoped some cold water will put him back to his senses. It should. It always did.

“It’s the door on your right.” the boy heard Peter’s words and the moment the Alpha pulled away, Stiles pushed at him too and stumbled toward the bathroom. He was so glad that he could reach it without falling down and slammed the door shut with a loud curse.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my guilty pleasure fic. So much.
> 
> Betaed by Evy~

Every drop of cold water on his skin felt like a tiny needle piercing it. It hurt. It hurt a lot and that pain was what shocked Stiles back to his senses. He had no idea what had happened in the last few minutes, or it could have been hours, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he was slumped down against the wall of the shower, his shoulder pressing hard against the cold tile, with ice cold water pouring on him. His hand was between his legs, fingers loosely wrapped around his own cock. He was still half hard from jerking off earlier and Stiles had no memory of  having done that. But the proof was right in front of him, slowly being washed away by the ice cold water.

“Shit…” the boy whimpered, pressing his forehead against the cold wall. He must have blacked out the moment he got into the shower. Peter’s shower. The scent of Peter’s cologne was faintly around him and it made him moan again which turned into a sob. The water got worse and he couldn’t reach the handle to stop it. His skin felt too sensitive and all the cold water didn’t help, it just made it worse. Stiles didn’t want to call for Peter, he didn’t want his help anymore. He wanted to be able to stand on his own legs and walk out and leave all this heat business behind. He didn’t want to be an Omega. He didn’t want this.

“Peter..!” he heard himself cry out when he felt like he was going to freeze to death. He didn’t even think about how naked he was and it probably wasn’t the best idea to call for an Alpha right now. Even if he was in his shower. “Pe-“ Stiles started again, but then the water stopped and he realized his eyes were closed. He slowly forced them open, just when a warm hand stroked his back. It made Stiles aware just how cold his body had gotten.

“Stiles?” he heard Peter’s voice and it filled him again with so much ease it was almost disgusting.

“I’m so pathetic…”  Stiles heard himself say as his eyes closed again. “I can’t control this, I can’t… do anything…” he was unable to get up on his own feet and he felt like just because he’s getting a bit hornier it shouldn’t be the case. How can other Omegas even handle this?

“You aren’t pathetic, Stiles. This is completely normal.” Peter assured him quietly and Stiles shook his head.

“It’s not, I’m supposed to be a Beta!” he shouted with strength he didn’t know he had.

“Now, don’t have to get loud, not now.” Peter chuckled quietly and another whimper bubbled up Stiles’ throat. Then Peter slid his hand on the back of his head and it made him shiver again from fear. That Alpha back then held him like that too and he didn’t want to remember that. He raised his arm to bat Peter’s hand away. The Alpha slid it lower to his back, but he didn’t stop touching him. “Stiles, look at me.”

Stiles whimpered and slowly turned his head and opened his eyes at Peter. The Alpha was so close and he was so warm and Stiles found less and less excuses not to cling to him.

“Drink this, it will calm you down.” Peter offered the glass he was holding and Stiles swallowed.

“What’s this?” he asked quietly.

“Medicine.” Peter smiled and pulled it to his mouth to take a sip to show Stiles it was fine. “It will just calm you.” The Omega nodded and leaned over to drink. He didn’t make an attempt to hold the glass, he didn’t feel the strength for it. Peter helped him drink the tasteless thing. It was lukewarm and Stiles expected it to already soothe his nerves, but it did nothing. It felt like it did nothing.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Peter spoke and slid an arm around Stiles, lifting him up like he weighted nothing. The Omega stumbled a little, leaning heavily against Peter, putting his arms around him too, only half bothered that he was naked. Because Peter was warm and he was safe and there was something about him that made Stiles squeeze him tighter as they were walking toward somewhere.

Something warm and smooth pressed against his shoulders and Stiles came back to his senses once again. He groaned, hating that he misses minutes of time, it made him feel more out of control. But the bed he just got laid down to was soft and warm and the best sensation on his sensitive skin and he squirmed a little, sighing contently. For the first time that night he felt like everything was going to be fine. And it made him smile as he turned his head to nuzzle into his fluffy pillow.

“Do you like it?” Peter asked and reached out to caress Stiles’ cheek with the back of his fingers. Stiles arched his neck to get more of that touch, turning his half lidded eyes to Peter. “Stiles?” the Alpha frowned a little, though the smile didn’t leave his lips.

“Yes.” the Omega whispered.

“Your skin is more sensitive at this time and these sheets are soft, so you can rest peacefully.” Peter spoke softly and every word of his was like a caress to Stiles. He was just watching the Alpha again and his gaze dropped to his lips. He wanted to kiss him. Stiles moved his eyes lower to the Alpha’s neck, wanting to kiss into it badly, wanting to taste Peter’s skin on his tongue, wanting to feel how hard he could get inside him, and the momentarily peace he had disappeared. He squirmed, turning his head away.

The next moment Peter’s lips were pressing against Stiles’ temple and the Omega practically mewled.

“Call me when you need me again.” Peter said and his voice was so low it echoed inside Stiles’ chest too and he felt something snap in him.

“Peter.” he breathed and turned his head to try and kiss the man, but his lips found his chin. Stiles gave an annoyed noise and moved his arms to try and put them around Peter’s shoulders to pull him closer and kiss him again. This time he kissed the Alpha and he let him. Stiles kissed him inexperienced and impatient, deep and wanting. And it wasn’t enough. Stiles hissed and scrambled to pull Peter closer, squirming when the man’s shirt rubbed against his naked skin. He whimpered, tugging at the clothing, and heard Peter chuckle.

“You can talk to me, Stiles.” Peter rumbled and Stiles shivered in all his body. The Alpha slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Stiles’ hands found their way to stroke his chest, the Omega’s eyes clouded with lust as he was looking at him. “Stiles, stay focused, you can do this.”

“I…” Stiles breathed and pulled up one of his knees. It just hit him that he practically invited Peter between his legs. His body is screaming for Peter’s touches and kisses and his… well, something more of his. “I…”

“Yes, Stiles, what do you want?” Peter asked, his hands stroking Stiles’ sides reassuringly. “Talk to me.”

“Make it stop.” Stiles whimpered before he could stop himself. “Make it stop, I can’t take this… Peter, make it stop.” he breathed. His pleading was drowning in Peter’s mouth as the Alpha leaned in to kiss him again.

“As you wish.” the man whispered and his hand slid over Stiles’ body and grabbed his dick. That moment Stiles’ tensed and he came once again. He moaned frustrated, because instead of the anticipated calm that would come with the release, he didn’t feel calmer at all. It just got worse. “Shh, I will make it better, Stiles I promise.” Peter purred into his ear and Stiles arched into his body as if he would beg once again for a release. Because he was indeed begging. He was too tired and too hurt to fight this urge any more. He wanted it to get better, to go away, to stop hurting and Peter seemed to be the key for it.

“Please…” Stiles whispered, closing his eyes and grabbing Peter’s shoulders tight. The hand from his cock slowly slid lower, between his legs to tease against his entrance. And only then Stiles realized he was wet, he was leaking. The moment Peter seemed to realize it too, he let out a shaky breath.

“You’re so ready, Stiles.” he swallowed, looking into the boy’s face with those blue eyes that made Stiles shiver once again. “You’re ready for me, for everything I want to give you. You’re going to take me so well.”

Stiles swallowed and he felt a hint of fear grip him. That hunger, that tone Peter used was similar to the Alpha’s who found him first in the back alley. The Omega squirmed and looked away, but Peter reached out and cupped his cheek.

“Look at me.” Peter demanded. “Stiles, call my name, talk to me. I want you to know that I’m here.” he said with that intense look on his face that made Stiles want to cling to him and never let go.

“Peter.” he obliged, just to watch a smirk pull at the Alpha’s lips.

“There you go.” Peter muttered and leaned down to kiss Stiles. The boy gasped into the kiss as he felt Peter slide slowly inside him. His fingers held on tighter on Peter, his body shivered at the intrusion. “It feels good doesn’t it?” the Alpha asked, mouthing at Stiles’ chin. Stiles hated to admit it, but it did. Having Peter thrusting deeper inside him felt like finally something clicked, that something was finally right. And when he moved out just to thrust back in, Stiles saw stars.

“Fuck…” Stiles mewled, closing his eyes, just to feel Peter’s smile against his cheek.

“You also feel good, Stiles.” the Alpha whispered in a deep voice, making the other shiver from need even if he was buried into him to the hilt. Stiles could feel Peter slapping against him with more vehement each time and he still wanted more. His mouth watered, his eyes rolled back into his head. He could no longer speak even if Peter asked him to. He could just moan and mumble words that weren’t real, his hands grabbing tightly at Peter’s arms, flexing and unflexing as waves of pleasure washed over him over and over again.

Stiles then felt Peter’s fingers on his lower lip and he tilted his head to take two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. He heard Peter’s breath hitch at it, so he sucked more, rubbing the digits with his tongue and loving it. He was too tired, too much in pain to stop and think about what he was doing. Peter was taking care of him and Stiles finally felt like he could do this, like being in heat isn’t that big of a deal. But then Peter made it worse…

“Do you want my knot, Stiles?” he asked, whispering right into his ear, his lips brushing against Stiles’ heated skin. The Omega gave a low, growl like moan at it around Peter’s fingers. Yes, he realized he would do anything for Peter’s knot. He wanted to feel it inside, he wanted it to stretch him until it hurts and he wanted… “Want me to come inside and breed you?” Yes, exactly that. Stiles wanted it all so much his toes curled and a sob like groan escaped from his lungs. He almost choked, his eyes got filled with tears as he was trying to take Peter’s fingers deeper, feeling him pounding into him. “Come for me once again then. Just once, darling, for good measure.”

The Omega closed his eyes tightly, mewling, because Peter’s promising words made him desperate. He wanted his seed inside of him and wanted his knot so badly that his request felt like an order. Stiles arched his back as Peter took his fingers out of his mouth to grab his dick and once again it didn’t take him much to come. It was more satisfying than the one before, yet Stiles knew he wasn’t done yet, just like Peter.

Peter grabbed his hips with trembling hands, yet his grip was firm as he thrust into Stiles. He was strong and smelled like an Alpha does in rut and Stiles forced his eyes open to look at Peter pounding inside him. His skin was flushing, his lips parted as he was taking short, quick breaths. His blue eyes were looking at Stiles and the boy felt a stab in his chest. It was similar to fear, but it wasn’t fear, Stiles knew, it was something else. Then Peter was getting bigger and the Omega’s lips parted on a gasp.

“Relax now.” the Alpha smirked a little out of breath and Stiles did. Peter’s knot started to stretch him more and tied them together in no time. Stiles gave out a whimper of pain and pleasure and something way deeper. He knew he will get it soon from Peter and then it will be alright, everything will be fine.

The knot of the Alpha was huge and filled Stiles well and then Peter gave a low grunt. It sounded a little desperate and his muscles tensed, even his grip became tighter. Stiles felt the Alpha coming. He was coming and started to breed him and Stiles’ eyes widened. His hands were grabbing the sheets like his life depended on it, his eyes were on Peter’s face.

“Yes…” Stiles moaned as the sensation of being filled so much and with such force. He was going to have Peter’s litter, he will give him so many children and Stiles only realized after a few days how messed up that thought was. But in that moment, it made him the happiest he felt that night. His body decided to rock him once again with an orgasm, even if he was already dry and couldn’t come a drop, but at least he felt like this was the final one. He squirmed and panted, while Peter was still coming, and Stiles thought it will never end. He didn’t know when and how he blacked out, but his mind finally let him have it.

\--

With a frustrated sigh, Peter quickly put on a bathrobe and checked his phone. He wondered if he had ordered something, or if any of the neighbors wanted anything at the worst time. Stiles went into the most intense part of his heat around early morning and he’d been getting more demanding since. It wasn’t anything Peter couldn’t handle, but calming down an Omega who’s in pain and tries everything to make it better while some utter idiot is ringing the doorbell like a deaf is indeed a challenge. But thankfully, Peter could calm Stiles down temporarily and hurry to the door. He opened it only a little, because the scent of an Omega in heat could throw other Omegas into heat, and Alphas into rut and Peter didn’t feel like handling either of those scenarios right now.

For Peter’s greatest surprise, it was Scott standing by the door. He looked tired and just as frustrated as Peter.

“What do you want?” Peter asked. He wondered for a second how Scott found his flat, but he figured Derek told him.

“Is Stiles here?” Scott asked a little out of breath. Peter narrowed his eyes, feeling a little tension, because another Alpha was asking for an Omega he was breeding. His instincts wanted him to show Scott who’s in charge here, but thankfully Peter’s brain could still work.

“He’s here.” Peter answered. “He’s going through his first heat if you’re curious.” He added, just so Scott wouldn’t ask stupid questions, yet at the expression of the other Alpha Peter already regretted it, because Scott attempted to push the door in to get inside.

“I knew it! Kira saw you take him from the bar!” Scott shouted and gave in all his hangover strength to get inside Peter’s flat. “Let me in, I will take him home, I’m not going to leave him with you of all people!” Scott yelled. Peter glared at him, keeping the door at its place. But then he realized he had to talk to the boy for him to leave soon. Stiles won’t be able to hold on too long after all.

“Now, Scott, just two things,” Peter started and opened the door to push Scott back to the corridor outside. He closed the door behind him. “One, he’s in heat and I was here first. If you don’t want to fight me here and now I suggest you stop this at this instant.” he said in a low tone, almost growling. “Two…” he started, eying the baffled Scott who indeed looked like he would fight him. “You’re supposed to be his best friend, do you think he really wants you to see him writhing in sweat and cum, with a vibrating plug stuck in him and calling for someone to fuck him?”

Scott gasped, speechless at Peter’s words. His lips parted, but no words came out and Peter knew he won this one.

“I thought so.” Peter nodded firmly. “Now leave and let me relieve at least some of his pain. He will be fine tomorrow as this is his first heat. I’ll tell him you said hi.” he said in a dismissing tone and turned back to leave gaping Scott on the corridor.

Peter hoped Scott wouldn’t try and talk more to him, he had an Omega in heat to keep his hands full and with a self-entitled hero Alpha breaking down his door it would have been too much. He listened at the door for a little, hoping Scott leaves.

When Peter was sure that Scott won’t try to break his door down, he walked back to the living room, just to find Stiles in the bedroom door, leaning heavily against the doorframe. His legs were weak and Peter wondered how he even had the strength to hold himself up after that night. Stiles was only half conscious, his actions were driven by his instincts to mate and to fulfill that raw need that tormented him. Peter had seen many Omegas before, he knew the symptoms, and he also knew how to handle them. But he had to admit that Stiles was beautiful in heat.

“Look at you, darling.” Peter started in a soft voice, walking closer to Stiles, whose breath was coming heavy as he was eying the Alpha with dark eyes. “Couldn’t wait for me? I told you it wasn’t going to take long.” The man spoke, even if he knew that Stiles couldn’t understand him anymore. Not until this phase passes, which will take a few more hours. Peter was glad that at least Stiles didn’t get a fever from how intense his heat was developing. First heats usually won’t leave the Omegas in a state like this. But Stiles was always a surprising one, wasn’t he?

Stiles whimpered and took a step forward when Peter reached him. His knees gave out, but Peter held him up so he won’t hurt himself. While Omegas were sensitive in heat, they somehow felt less pain to cope with an Alpha’s knot. But that didn’t mean Peter wanted Stiles to get hurt. He held him firmly and led him back to the bedroom, while Stiles leaned in to kiss sloppily at his neck and collarbone. He nibbled and sucked at Peter’s skin, making him jump a little.

“You seem hungry.” Peter remarked as he sat down on the bed and tried to pull Stiles down too, but the Omega dropped on his knees before him and tugged at his bathrobe. His mouth was open and his lips were swollen from the kisses Peter gave him. And Peter couldn’t resist. He usually wouldn’t let Omegas suck him like this, because they were barely in control, but he couldn’t help with Stiles asking so sweetly for it. He helped him open the bathrobe and the Omega grabbed him without hesitation. His fingers squeezed the base of Peter’s dick with his knot just barely grown.

Stiles parted his lips more and took Peter’s cock into his mouth. The sensation was so overwhelming Peter moaned out loud and grabbed the boy’s hair. He held it tight and whenever Stiles got too sloppy or was about to use teeth, he yanked it. It seemed to work. Stiles sucked like none of the Omegas had before and he looked absolutely gorgeous on Peter’s dick like this. The Alpha smirked, tilting his head to the side. He knew he will take this Omega and look at him now, he’s gagging for his knot and he was doing it absolutely dirty and beautiful. Peter didn’t feel like this was a job, it definitely wasn’t a job. Mostly because Stiles didn’t sign a contract, nor will he give him money, and partly because of something else. Peter wondered how Stiles was going to take it.

Peter smirked then and reached for the controller of the plug that was currently in Stiles, vibrating. He turned up the power to grant Stiles with a little pleasure. The Omega then popped him out of his mouth with a wet, sucking noise to breathe. He closed his eyes, moaning against the tip of Peter’s cock, before he leaned in to lick and suck at the Alpha’s knot. Peter shivered at the sight and the sensation.

“Do you want it?” he asked, even if he knew Stiles did. The boy looked up at him, his eyes still barely seeing. He pressed his cheek against Peter’s stomach, looking and begging to him with low whines as the plug was working in him. “Come here, baby.” Peter smiled and pulled Stiles up to kiss him. Stiles knew what was coming and obeyed without question, he moaned into the kiss and let Peter push him down the bed face down. Though he whined in complaint as the Alpha attempted to take out the plug.

“Now now, Stiles.” Peter soothed him, stroking his back reassuringly. “I can’t take you while some impostor occupies my place.” He chuckled and took out the plug. Stiles groaned and whined, arching up his back and asking to be filled once again. And Peter didn’t let him suffer for too long. He grabbed the boy’s hips, tilted them up and thrust into him. Stiles was wet and warm and so damn ready for him every time, Peter trembled from pleasure. Yes, it definitely wasn’t work. “Don’t worry Stiles, I’ll breed you well. You’ll be filled up nice.”

Peter knew Stiles probably couldn’t understand him, but he could hear the tone of his voice. The calm and soft tone would usually calm an Omega down, assuring him that he’s in good hands and will be taken care of. And they could still listen to their names even in a state like this. Peter made sure to call Stiles’ name a lot, to try and coax reactions out of him, to see if he’s in pain or wants more or if he has any other needs. It was his job to help an Omega after all.

Stiles arched his back, welcoming Peter just as eager as all times, his hands grabbing the sheets. He gave a moan every time the Alpha’s cock slammed into him and he became louder as Peter’s knot started to tie them together. He was hungry for Peter in the most primal way and Peter felt the same.

“Oh, Stiles, you’re so well in taking me. You were made just for me, no one else. No one could breed you like this, only me. Why can’t you realize that…” Peter breathed in a hoarse voice as he grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck when he felt his muscles tense. Stiles came the next moment, squeezing Peter in the process. The Alpha gasped and let go, filling Stiles up once again with his cum and holding him close to his body and the Omega finally calmed down in their post-orgasm bliss.

\--

Stiles was sometimes conscious, sometimes wasn’t. When he woke up from a dream or a blackout, Peter was always there and Stiles sometimes would get scared. He didn’t like to lose control, not when he was vulnerable like this, but the Alpha always told him he was good, he was alright and always asked him if everything is fine. As much as Stiles could talk he tried to tell Peter if he’s fine or not. Most of the time the presence and the touches of Peter could calm him down, other times… something else of his. Stiles realized he wanted Peter and only him and the Alpha apparently knew that too.

Stiles woke once again from what felt like a long and restless dream, however, he didn’t feel that hot, crawling need inside that was hurting him. His limbs weren’t as tense and he felt like his mind wasn’t that hazy. He felt like he could breathe again and somehow Stiles felt like himself. He groaned a little, turning his head away from the light, nuzzling into the warmth of his pillow.

Though pillows had a different feel to them, Stiles realized, and he opened his eyes, just to find that he was resting his head on Peter’s chest. And the light he was trying to shy away from was coming from the phone Peter was looking at in his hand. Stiles tried to shift his weight or do something, just to realize how closely he was pressed against the Alpha, with one of his thighs between his legs.

“Are you awake, darling?” he heard Peter’s voice, remembering hearing it in his dreams and when he woke up from those dreams. It was soft and reassuring, just like now. Just like the touch on the back of Stiles’ head.

“Don’t call me that.” Stiles huffed in a hoarse voice, trying to untangle himself from Peter, but his limbs felt heavy and his muscles hurt. “What’s the time..?”

“Two in the afternoon.” Peter answered and put down his phone on the nightstand. Stiles moved away, just to flop down next to Peter breathless as if he’d just ran a marathon. “On Sunday.” the Alpha added and Stiles knew why. He’s been here for two goddamn days then.

“Fuck.” the boy groaned, rubbing his eyes. He was sore, and he felt slight pain as he was moving. He didn’t dare to look at Peter as he was laying there so he turned his back to him. He was tired, he wanted to go home, but Stiles knew his legs won’t support him right now. He felt like crying, because these last days really happened? He really went into heat and really begged for Peter’s knot and children? “Oh my god…!” Stiles gasped suddenly, sitting up in bed even if all his muscles complained. “Oh my god, oh god, I need to- I need to--!” Stiles started, but he felt his throat tighten as his panic started to reach him.

“Stiles? What? What do you need?” Peter asked immediately, moving next to him and put his hand on his back, stroking him. Stiles took a deep breath, looking at Peter finally.

“I- I- the heat, I mean—“ he stuttered, then groaned in frustration. “I don’t want to be pregnant- I don’t want- I- it’s not..!”

“Oh, Stiles.” Peter chuckled, seemingly relieved and Stiles had no idea why. “You’re not going to get pregnant.”

“Why- why? How come? Did you use condoms? Could they fit?!” the Omega asked in a high pitched voice.

“Not exactly.” the Alpha said. “Remember the medicine I gave you? Right before all this started?” he asked and Stiles gasped as he realized what Peter was trying to say. That wasn’t medicine to calm him down, it was to make sure he wasn’t going to get pregnant!

“You knew…!” Stiles gasped, pushing Peter away. “You fucking knew, you prepared for this!”

“I knew you’re going to go into heat the first time I met you, Stiles.” Peter warned with a frown. “There’s nothing bad about it.”

“But you planned to fuck me!” Stiles shouted.

“I planned to help you.” the Alpha corrected, rolling his eyes.

“No, you brought me here with the clear intention to fuck me! And- and I let you, I let you…” the boy groaned, burying his face into his palms. He really wanted to cry, but he didn’t want to give the satisfaction to Peter. He then heard the Alpha call his name, but he didn’t react.

“Stiles, listen.” Peter started. “It was your first heat. It was intense, even more intense than a first heat should have been. If I wouldn’t have done what I did, you could have gotten a fever, you could have gotten sick.” he explained softly, reaching out to stroke Stiles’ hair and the boy hated how good it felt. “And I asked for permission and you let me. I prepared the medicine for worst case scenario, because you were in my hands and I had to take care of you.”

Stiles shivered, hugging himself as Peter spoke and closed his eyes tightly.

“Now, you’re here. Alive and well and not pregnant. Was it really that terrible?” Peter asked, leaning closer and Stiles let out a shaky breath. Of course it wasn’t bad. He really had gotten out of this the best he could thanks to Peter. But losing control like this, and having to rely on someone else with a sensitive issue as such? Stiles wasn’t sure when he will be able to process that. Or that he was a damn Omega…

“So I’m going to get heats from now on?” he asked. “Every year?”

“Most likely. Judging by how your first heat was, the second will be worse.” Peter remarked and Stiles swallowed.

“Worse how…?”

“It may take longer, four days or so. And you may get more demanding.” the Alpha said like he was reading some cook book and Stiles hated it. He fell silent, eying the sheets and he was thankful Peter wasn’t trying to talk to him either. It was too much, Stiles felt overwhelmed and he just wanted to be alone. Or not be an Omega. And only one of these could happen.

“I wanna go home.” he muttered, feeling like a little kid.

“Sure.” Peter smiled. “But how about a breakfast before that? Then a shower? And then I can lend you some clothes and bring you home, how’s that sound?”

It did sound awesome, Stiles thought. He realized he’s sticky at a few places and that he must have probably not eaten in two days. And that he most probably wants to burn the clothes he was last wearing… He rubbed his forehead, saying nothing.

“I thought so.” Peter chuckled and moved out of bed. Stiles didn’t even have to look at him to know he was naked again…

In just a few minutes, Peter presented Stiles some ‘lunch’ in bed, taking the boy couldn’t exactly move from the bed just yet. It really was more like breakfast in bed, but since it was in the middle of afternoon it counted as lunch, according to Peter. Though however Stiles tried to pretend he wasn’t that hungry, he dug into the bagels and croissants without hesitation.

“You should drink too.” Peter commented as he took a piece of croissant for himself. Stiles just glared at him for a second, then reached for his glass of orange juice to empty it out. Damn, he really was thirsty too… “There you go.” Peter praised and refilled the glass.

“You do this for all the Omegas you—you help?” Stiles asked with a stuffed mouth, looking at Peter. The Alpha just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do you really want to talk about work?” he asked, taking his own glass. Stiles swallowed, eying the Alpha. Was he really? No, he didn’t want to hear how many Omegas Peter fucked, or how many of them he brought breakfast or kissed and god knows what else he did for them.

“No.” the boy answered at last, turning back to his food. He quickly finished his food without asking anything, cleaning everything from his plate and drank every time Peter told him. After the food he finally had the strength to go and take a half an hour long shower, Peter’s water bill can be damned.

Peter then lent him clothes and gave him yet another bottle of water.

“Drink a lot for the next few days, it will help you recover faster.” he said and Stiles grudgingly took the bottle. “You also should see a doctor, Stiles, and update your status to Omega from Beta.”

“Yeah, right.” Stiles frowned, watching Peter get his car keys. He sent a text to Scott saying they will get there soon. Somehow Stiles didn’t dare to call him, not yet. He still vividly remembered how he was afraid of Alphas back in the bar and Scott was an Alpha too. Stiles was afraid that he may react the same to Scott too. It bugged him, because he didn’t want to go back to a house with two Alphas he was terrified of, even if one of them was his best friend.

“Everything’s alright?” Stiles heard Peter’s voice once they were in the elevator. The boy sighed, biting his lower lip and gripping his water bottle tighter.

“What do you think?” he asked frustrated. “I’m suddenly an Omega and I’m going back home to two Alphas… with another Alpha escorting me. I am not alright at all!”

“It’s completely fine to be scared, Stiles.” Peter assured him. “In case you want to stay a little more, you can-“

“No!” the Omega retorted loudly, stomping even. He didn’t want to stay with Peter more and be reminded of this situation even longer. He figured he’d try and tolerate the fear rather than being remembered how his life went down the drain. For his greatest relief, Peter didn’t say anything. In fact, the Alpha was silent while they got in the car and started driving. And Stiles thought he will be fine with that. But as the minutes were stretching and the closer they got to the house, Stiles started to get nervous. And he remembered how when he was nervous and afraid the last two days he just had to call for Peter and he was there helping him. It was late afternoon, the sun was still up and it all felt too real, too bright.

Then they stopped by the last red light and Stiles couldn’t bear the silence anymore.

“What- what if I’m going to be afraid of them? Will I just freeze and scream or…?” he asked the most nagging questions he had, rubbing his cheek. Peter looked at him for a second.

“Since your heat has ended I’m sure you’re not going to be afraid. That fear was a part of your heat.” the Alpha explained and Stiles frowned.

“What…?”

“It was your instincts telling you to pick the partner you trust. The partner who’s the one for you.” Peter said and Stiles hated the smirk on his lips.

“But I don’t trust you.” the boy huffed crossing his arms. Peter just chuckled and Stiles wanted to kick him. “I don’t!” he insisted.

“Maybe you don’t.” the Alpha nodded. “But you knew that I’d give you good and healthy pups and that I could make the pain go away.”

Stiles winced, because yes he remembered something along those lines when Peter was buried inside him. He can’t deny he wanted Peter to take him and to stay with him, more than any other Alphas he encountered that night. But that didn’t change the fact that this was Peter’s _job_. He may have been giving a discount or what he called it, but he was still just an Alpha fucking Omegas for money. It wasn’t for Stiles, it was maybe for reputation or challenge, or anything Stiles didn’t really want to think about anymore.

“Okay, so I’m not going to be afraid of Scott and Derek, right?!” the boy asked a little frustrated.

“No, you won’t.” Peter nodded amused.

In just a few minutes they arrived to the house and Stiles stomach sank. It felt like he’d been away for weeks. So many things had changed and he wasn’t sure how Scott and Derek will handle them, or how he will handle it for that matter. Stiles licked his lips and reached for the door to get out.

“Stiles.” Peter started and the boy froze. He didn’t want to hear what Peter wanted to say, but in the end he turned his head toward him. “If you need anything. Or if you have any questions about Omegas and what to do, you know you can call me.” the Alpha said and Stiles hated the soft, warm feeling that made his cheeks pink for a second. “You know my number, call me. Anything happens, Stiles, just call me.”

“Are you saying that to all of the Omegas?” Stiles asked and got out of the car, slamming the door. No, he had to keep his distance from Peter, he had to. It was so complicated already.

Stiles was so occupied with trying to get away from Peter’s car that he didn’t notice Scott running toward him like a lost puppy.

“Oh my god, dude, I was so worried!” Scott started, putting his arms around his friend in a bearhug. Stiles tensed, waiting for the cold, gripping fear to come, but it didn’t. It was just Scott. Good old Scott, his best friend. The feeling was so relieving that Stiles felt himself hug back just as tightly.

“Scott…” he choked out his friend’s name. How could he have thought that he will be afraid of this giant dork? Even if he was an Alpha. They grew up together, they were like brothers and Scott would never hurt him in any way. Unlike Peter.

“I was so worried for you!” Scott started, pulling back to look into Stiles’ face. “You disappeared just like that from the club, I didn’t know where to… And then I went to get you, but…” he stuttered and Stiles felt himself going pale. Scott went to ‘get him’? He turned to look at Peter for a second, just to find the Alpha leaning against the car with crossed arms and looking tenser than Stiles had ever seen him. Apparently, there were things Peter didn’t tell him. How can he ever trust someone like that?

“Okay, okay, can we continue this inside?  I mean, I love you man, but the neighbors may not approve of our love.” Stiles joked and pulled Scott inside. Derek greeted them by the door.

“It’s good to see you well.” The man said and Stiles didn’t miss the way he was eying his clothes. Oh yes, the clothes Peter borrowed him.

“Yeah, had a shitty weekend.” Stiles swallowed. “I think I’m gonna skip Monday classes.” He added, rubbing the back of his neck as he was walking further inside the house.

“I’m sorry about that.” Derek muttered and Stiles watched him walk out to Peter. The boy wondered what they would talk about. He was curious, but he didn’t want to go and see Peter again, or think about him or anything of him. Despite how he suddenly missed him, even if he was just outside their door.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything? I mean…” Scott started, distracting Stiles from his silly thoughts. He sighed, looking at his friend.

“I think I’m gonna take another shower, put on my Batman PJs and eat cereal in front of the TV. I think it was a while since we had a movie marathon too.” Stiles muttered with a little smile.

“Yeah, okay, let’s do that.” Scott smiled back a little. But Stiles could still see he wanted to say something. So he spared the boy and sighed.

“What?” he asked.

“It’s just…” the Alpha started, licking his lips. “So you’re… you’re an Omega?” he asked. Stiles knew that Scott could tell he was. He must still smell of his heat and all those Omega hormones. But it was nice he asked.

“Yes.” Stiles nodded with a tight throat, looking down.

“Oh man.” his friend winced, rubbing his cheek as he was eying him. “And you—“ he started, but Stiles looked at him sharply. He thought he was fine with talking about this with Scott, but apparently, he wasn’t. He didn’t want to hear it. Not yet.

“No, Scott. Stop it. I don’t want anyone else to know.” Stiles said.

“What?!” the Alpha looked at him gaping. “But-“

“I don’t want to change my life, just because I can bear babies now. I don’t want people to handle me differently, I don’t want them to kick me out of college because of this. If this gets out, I can never work for the police, do you understand?” Stiles spoke and while Scott still looked at him baffled, he didn’t say anything. Stiles licked his lips and turned to get to the shower. Yes, he decided. He wasn’t going to change anything, he won’t tell a soul and he will stay a Beta in his records. No one has to know.

He was a Stilinski and he knew with his research talent he could find out where to get the best suppressants on the black market. He will be able to handle his heat when it comes around without any damn Alpha getting up in his business. Especially when that Alpha was Peter Hale.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Evy~

“Yeah, yes, sorry once again dad. I’ll call you later. Yeah, thanks. Bye! Love you!” Stiles smiled and finally hung up. He sighed, looking at the screen of his phone. Every time he talked to his father, and told him he can’t go home for the holidays his heart became heavier. He hated to lie to his father, but he wasn’t ready to go home, not yet.

“Stiles…” he heard Scott’s worried tone from across their breakfast table. “You should tell him and go home for the holidays. He wouldn’t mind.”

Stiles just shook his head, staring at his father’s name on his phone.

“No, dude, I told you… He’d… he’d tell me to quit college and do something else. Something Omegas can do. I don’t want that, I don’t need that. I don’t want people starting to tell me what I can’t do now that I’m an Omega.” Stiles muttered and put down the phone before he really would call his father back.

“But you’re gonna be alone for Christmas…” Scott said with his worried puppy voice and Stiles felt his shoulders tense.

“It’s just a few days, and you’re gonna be back for New Years. It’s not a big deal. It’s not unheard of that people spend Christmas alone.” Stiles started, flailing a little. They had this conversation already and he hated to repeat himself. It wasn’t easy for him either, but he himself couldn’t face the harsh truth just yet and Stiles wasn’t ready for others to know. He threatened Scott if he tells it to anyone, he would break their friendship forever and print all the naked photos of him and throw them around campus.

“I still don’t approve of this, you know.” Scott muttered a bit sulky, looking into his scrambled eggs.

“It’s one thing you’ll be alone, but what about your father?” Derek asked then, sitting down at the table too with his own breakfast. Stiles licked his lips, looking at him.

“He’s going to spend the holidays with Melissa, Scott’s mother.” Stiles said. “So it’s fine, he’s not going to be alone.”

“I still don’t like this.” Scott repeated like Stiles couldn’t hear him for the first time. And Stiles was trying his best to ignore his friend so he turned to Derek.

“And what- what are you going to do? Going back to Beacon Hills too?” the boy asked. The Alpha sighed and a small smile was playing on his lips. Stiles couldn’t help thinking about Peter for a second. The thought was so sudden he had to shake his head a little.

“We’re a big family so we get together for the holidays. Big Hale family parties, with too much food and children. This year we hold it in the city and not in Beacon Hills, yet my mother’s acting like she’s the host.” Derek said frowning, but he was failing to pretend how annoying he was thinking these parties were. “So I’ll only be back after New Years.”

“Peter will be there too?” Stiles asked before he could stop himself. And he could feel the awkward silence his question caused. Ever since his first heat the topic of Peter was kind of sensitive. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was because he was an Omega with two Alphas who maybe felt a bit territorial about him, or it was Peter’s way of scooping him away slightly against his will and keeping him kidnapped. Well, it wasn’t exactly like that, but the whole ordeal was enough to make Derek and Scott annoyed out of their minds. Scott barely let Stiles out of his sight for days after it.

“Yes, he’s usually there too.” Derek answered, looking up at Stiles. “So, I would actually ask you to come, because it won’t be a problem, but with him there I’m not sure if it’s a good idea.”

“Oh, yes, no problem dude, it’s fine.” Stiles waved his spoon, looking away. “It’s not like I want to see him ever again.” he added, snorting. Oh yes, maybe his attitude toward Peter was the one that made the other two Alphas handle the topic carefully. Ever since he stumbled home from his first heat he tried to get rid of Peter in any sense of the word. He tried not to think about those days they spent together, he tried to ignore every topic about him and he told the other two not to bring him up in any way.

And yet Stiles was always the one asking about Peter, just like now. And he was the one who was thinking of Peter when he was alone. He was such a mess and he hoped it will pass soon, because he didn’t want to get confused about a dickhead Alpha together with his own new-found Omeganess, which was already a lot to handle. Stiles didn’t feel particularly different, but the thought that he was supposed to be different and in a year he was going to go into another heat, just made his stomach sink and his limbs tremble.

Stiles hated to think back about his heat. It was scary and traumatic. He felt like a completely different person, he was like a whiny little brat wanting a cock to fill him up and he would have done anything for it, no matter what Peter told him. In the end he was begging for the man to do it. Stiles was weak and pathetic, losing control, and Peter was just there making his work a little fun. The Omega’s stomach turned whenever he was thinking about it.

So Stiles’ first thing was to find proper suppressants for when his heat comes. Unfortunately, suppressants were only available legally for Omegas who were officially in Omega status in their medical records and Stiles didn’t want to change his. So he had to reach for other methods. He had never thought his knowledge of where to find illegal drugs will come in handy, but apparently, it did. So he was more than prepared for his next heat without an Alpha’s knot, thank you very much.

Scott was trying to convince him to come back to Beacon Hills and just try and keep quiet about his Omega status, but Stiles didn’t have the courage. He couldn’t risk his father finding out, not before he learned to handle it. He wasn’t ready yet. So after a half an hour long hugging session in the door and after a hundred promises that he will call if anything happens and he will call if nothing happens and if he feels alone he can call them too, Scott and Derek finally left.

It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t have a plan on how to spend his free days. Oh, he had many plans involving getting drunk as hell and playing video games, most of the time at the same time. It was more fun that way. He had the high score in Mario Kart after a session like this and he had no idea how he’d done that. Maybe this time he could beat that score. He also set up a small Christmas tree with lights and empty energy drink and beer cans as ornaments, just to set the mood. He put Scott’s, his father’s and Melissa’s presents under it too and for a second it didn’t feel that lonely.

But Stiles didn’t want to think about it. He chose to be alone, he had to be alone, he had to work this out for himself and the best way for that was to play Far Cry 3 in the living room until his eyes bled. Totally. And just when he was in the middle of a heated killing session, the lock on the front door was clicking. Stiles was lucky he could hear it amongst the loud death cries and explosions, but he didn’t pause the game. He figured it was Derek who came back for something he had left. So Stiles wasn’t exactly prepared for someone else to open that door.

“The fuck…” Stiles gasped, still not pausing the game, but he froze as he was staring at his visitor. It was Peter.

The Alpha was carrying a paper bag in one arm. A bit of snow fell from his shoulders as he turned to close the door and Stiles hated to note how cutely Peter’s ears and nose had gotten red from the cold. Stiles also realized it’s been a few weeks since he’d last seen Peter. They hadn’t met ever since Stiles’ heat ended. Then the Alpha turned to him with an utterly disgusted expression.

“It smells like a lion den here.” he remarked and toed off his shoes before he walked to the kitchen to put down the bag. “Open a window, would you?”

“Wha-“ Stiles gasped offended, because what was happening? Was he imagining this? He must be, he thought as he was watching Peter walk back from the kitchen to take off his long coat. “The fuck are you doing here?!” Stiles finally found the strength to talk.

“Well, this is my place too, remember?” Peter chuckled as he took off his jacket and loosened his cuffs. He was dressed nicely. With a tie and button up shirt and a matching vest. He must have come from a very high up Omega or something. Because Peter usually came here after work to rest a few days. But wait… it was Christmas day.

“Yeah, but- but don’t you have this fancy family gathering or some shit you really have to be at right now?” Stiles asked, frowning heavily.

“I do.” Peter nodded, unbuttoning his vest as he was going back to the kitchen. Stiles was eying him over the kitchen island. He couldn’t exactly tell Peter to leave, of course. “Do you want to come?” the Alpha asked suddenly and Stiles gaped. Well, it would have been nice with all the food and drinks and it would be distracting enough, but Stiles wasn’t sure he was ready to go awkward college boy on all these strangers… Especially when he couldn’t even come out as an Omega to his own father.

“No, I don’t!” Stiles stuttered, turning back to his game, deciding that ignoring Peter would be the best solution to whatever was happening right now. Ignoring problems until they went away was always a good tactic… right?

“Why? Are you busy?” Peter asked back and Stiles held his controller just a tad bit tighter.

“Ha-ha, screw you.” Stiles wasn’t ready to discuss it with Peter. _Especially_ not with Peter.

“Been there, done that.” the Alpha chuckled and Stiles had enough. He threw his controller down without even pausing the game and stomped back to his room. He could play games on his laptop too or on his Nintendo 3DS and he didn’t have to listen to this asshole for how long he planned to stay. He found his phone muted on his bed and had three missed calls and two texts, all from Derek. The texts were warning that Peter knew he was alone and if Stiles needs any help in handling him he can always call Derek. Stiles cursed and his finger was hovering over the call button to drag Derek here and tell him to take his uncle away. But for some reason, Stiles hesitated. In the end he just texted that he will handle it.

And handling it meant he was going to mope in his room until the Alpha decides to leave. Yes, Stiles, you are a genius.

For Stiles’ greatest surprise Peter actually didn’t bother him. He let him be so he was actually calming down a little too and made some progress in Fantasy Life. Until he felt hunger finally getting the best of him. He had left all his snacks outside when he stormed away and just the thought that he has to go out and meet Peter once again made him wince. He hoped Peter wouldn’t try to talk to him while he snatches some chips and coke. Though as he was thinking about it, he could suddenly smell the faint scent of… meat? Something was cooking. Smelled like steak.

Stiles frowned and put down his game to open his door a little. The scent was getting stronger and yes, it was indeed steak. Before he knew it he licked his lips and slowly walked out toward the kitchen, just to find Peter there still, scooping one big chunk of meat to a plate. He looked up when he noticed that someone was watching him.

“Oh, just in time, princess.” he smirked, motioning to the set table. Stiles hated how loud his stomach was growling at the sight of the meat and mashed potatoes. And was that cranberry pie? No way.

“You plan on eating here?” Stiles couldn’t help ask, stepping closer.

“No, I plan us to eat here.” Peter nodded and placed the plate on the table. Stiles noted that there was already a place set for another person. The table was made for two people. Stiles had no idea why but he felt himself blush.

“Come on, you must be hungry.” the Alpha insisted and washed his hands in the sink before moving to sit down.

“Wha… no, why- why are you doing this?” the Omega frowned, shaking his head a little.

“I just want to feed you?” Peter tried, but Stiles still didn’t budge. “I can’t tend to my favorite Omega?” the man asked then and Stiles felt his anger rise again.

“Don’t call me that!” he hissed. Peter looked at him, licking his lips. His expression turned a little serious, but it was still enough for Stiles’ heart to skip a beat.

“I think we need to talk. And that may be better with a full stomach.” the Alpha started. “Come on, it’s going to get cold.” he motioned toward the food as he sat down. Stiles watched him and he wasn’t sure he wanted this. He had some ideas what Peter wanted to talk about. In the end his hunger won over his anger and went to sit down too. “That’s a good boy.”

“Shut it, we’re not in bed.” Stiles muttered before he could stop himself. He winced while Peter just chuckled too amused at the other end of the table. So the boy decided to stuff his mouth with food so he won’t say stupid things anymore. But he didn’t expect it to taste so heavenly. He moaned a little, cutting into his beef steak once again.

“I’m glad you like it. Don’t forget to eat some salad too. Talia went all out this year.” Peter remarked, taking a bite too and Stiles froze a moment. So this food was from the Hale party. Peter brought him food from there… Though before he could swallow his bite to ask about it, Peter was already talking. “Are you alright, Stiles? Holding on?”

“Hmm?” the Omega asked, frowning with a stuffed mouth.

“I mean, you changed at a rapid state. Do you experience dizziness, or headaches? Maybe you feel more tired lately? Or even the opposite, more energetic?” Peter asked, raising his blue gaze at Stiles who could just stare back for a moment.

“Uh, what?” Stiles swallowed then. “You’re asking me how I’m doing? For real?”

“I’m just concerned. Taking you haven’t been to the doctor’s I figured I should at least ask before you drop dead.” the Alpha raised an eyebrow.

“That’s none of your business, oh my god, how do you even know that!?” the Omega gasped almost dropping the food from his mouth. So delicate.

“I asked Derek.” Peter shrugged and in that moment Stiles decided to have a thorough talk with Derek about sharing totally personal information with his creepy uncle. “He is worried too, if you want to know.”

“I told both of them I’ll be fine!” Stiles groaned, shoving more mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“So I take you’ve been an Omega before and you’re already perfectly aware of all the changes and reactions of yours to this new life, right?” Peter asked and Stiles glared at him.

“I’m aware of what I need to know, okay? I’m feeling fine and I’ll be fine. It’s not a big deal.” The Omega snorted, attempting to gulp down his remaining steak in one go.

“And that’s why you’re spending Christmas alone, because you’re completely fine and alright with everything.” Peter remarked quietly, his gaze was so heavy on Stiles the boy had to look away. “Stiles, seeking help isn’t always about the body. What you’ve been through was a really intense experience and I admit it wasn’t the best for a first heat.” the Alpha spoke and Stiles was just sitting there like a child being scolded. Because it was exactly what was happening. Stiles felt like he was being told off, being controlled, because that’s what all Omegas were good for: bearing babies, being controlled. Either by Alphas or by their own damned bodies. “I just wish you’d trust me in this.” Peter finished, realizing Stiles wasn’t going to reply to him in this topic anymore.

“Either way, you know you can call me if there’s anything, right?” Peter asked at last, pouring some water for Stiles. Even if the fridge had eggnog in it too and Stiles was totally going to raid that after this conversation.

“What, you’re afraid I die and they’ll call your dick the Killer? ‘Served by a Professional Alpha at his first heat and died of dick-sickness weeks later’.” Stiles muttered when he found his voice. “Have to keep all that reputation up for all your future Omegas huh?”

“Well, they’re already aware that my dick slays, you know.” Peter chuckled and Stiles actually laughed with him.

“You should change your call card.” the boy snorted, looking up at the other. Peter was watching him with a small smirk on his lips and Stiles hated the skip in his heartbeat once again. He was supposed to hate this guy and yet suddenly it was pleasant that Peter was there with him. He didn’t feel particularly lonely, yet, the presence of someone was actually nice. Maybe it was just the fact that his stomach was full and the food was delicious, but he didn’t want to think too much about it. “Hey, uh… thanks.” he muttered then.

“What was that, I couldn’t exactly catch it.” Peter smirked, reaching for his drink.

“Asshole.” Stiles huffed, leaning back in his chair. The silence that settled over them wasn’t as awkward as Stiles thought it will be. He was a bit sleepy, thanks to the great food and he was trying not to think about how nice it would be to snuggle up to Peter’s side and fall asleep on the couch watching silly Christmas movies. He didn’t catch himself in time, so he had to shake his head a little to physically get rid of that thought.

“I have to go now, Stiles.” Peter spoke and the boy felt like a bucket of ice cold water was poured over him.

“Oh- oh yes. Okay, right, you have this family thing.” the boy stuttered, straightening his back.

“You can still come with me if you want.” Peter offered gently as he stood from his chair. “They are friendly with Omegas, there are a few around, you know. Maybe you can ask them how it is to be one.”

Stiles shivered at the thought. No, he didn’t want to meet other Omegas. Nor the Hales right now. Because if Derek was a gossipy little ass then his mother may be worse and in that same moment his father will get to know all the things Stiles was keeping from him and the boy wasn’t ready for that.

“No, no I’ll be fine.” Stiles said at last and went to help Peter tidy the table. They put all the leftovers in the fridge which will be enough for the next few days and Stiles started to believe that it was indeed Peter’s plan.

“Such a pity. I hope you can come to the next one, I’d love to introduce you to them.” Peter smirked and Stiles had no idea what the hell he was talking about. He knew a few of the Hales already, he didn’t need introduction. “Will you be fine on your own?” the Alpha asked as he set his cuffs and buttoned up his vest.

“Hey I was fine before too.” Stiles shrugged, walking with Peter to the door.

“You were starving.” the man pointed out, with a raised eyebrow.

“I wasn’t!” the boy huffed. Peter just shook his head and reached for something in the inner pocket of his coat.

“Here you go.” the man said, handing a wrapped box to Stiles that felt like a DVD case. “Merry Christmas, Stiles.” Peter smirked and as Stiles was still a bit confused about the present, he leaned in to place a kiss on the boy’s cheek. “See you in the New Year.”

Stiles could only gape, as it happened so fast. The gift, the peck on the cheek and that stupid smile on Peter’s face before he got his jacket and left. The Omega could still hear the car starting up outside as he was staring at the gift in his hand. He hesitantly reached to open it, just to find that Peter had given him Far Cry 4.

It only dawned on Stiles then that Peter just came to celebrate Christmas with him; with the food and the talk and the gift and the boy felt like an utter idiot in that moment. But Peter’s car was already gone from their driveway when he hurried outside.

\--

When Peter arrived back to the Hale gathering most of the people were still present. Even a few new guests had arrived. They had a long night ahead of them.

“He didn’t budge?” Peter heard Derek’s voice as he greeted him by the door.

“No, he still seems a bit alarmed.” the man chuckled as he took off his coat.

“Is he okay?” Derek asked quietly.

“Now, nephew, you know he isn’t too talkative with me. If he could he’d put me on a plane to the other end of the world.” Peter sighed. “I’m the big bad Alpha who caused him all this pain and suffering.” he rolled his eyes. Peter could somehow understand Stiles’ behavior. Peter was there in his first heat, when it was clear Stiles was an Omega and he was the one who was warning Stiles about it. Of course the boy wanted to blame someone and Peter was perfect for the part.

“So he didn’t tell you much.” Derek summed up.

“Nothing more than you already heard from him. In fact, I think he told you more than me.” Peter nodded and slowly walked to the living room. But Derek put his hand on his shoulder to keep him from the family for just one question.

“Did you tell him?” the Alpha asked. Peter just sighed a little, smiling a bit sad at him.

“He seemed to do fine without knowing any of that, Derek.” he shrugged.

“You two, I swear…” Derek groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “It’s a huge mess, I just want to sort it out.”

“It can only be started when Stiles accepts this reality.” Peter chuckled a little. “Until then there’s so little we can do.” he added and turned once again to go and show his face to the family. Derek was walking behind him with slumped shoulders.

\--

Stiles had to convince Scott that he was still mad at Peter and he was still trying to keep his distance, but it was really difficult to prove that point when they were going into the third shop searching for the perfect tie for the Alpha. As a present. Because Stiles felt like he kinda maybe has to at least get him something for bringing him food and a present too. Scott told him that not giving Peter a present would totally make the point that Stiles doesn’t need any of his advances, but Stiles only half listened. He got the tie, but he didn’t give it personally, he sent it by post to Peter’s address… that should show him.

And maybe it was indeed working, because Peter’s only contact with him was a brief phone conversation where he thanked for the tie and commented he had always liked this shade of red. Stiles had no idea why, but his stomach did a happy flip every time he was thinking about how Peter actually liked the stupid gift. However, after the holidays Peter wasn’t showing and he didn’t call either. And Stiles actually started to miss him and he was always so close to ask Derek what his uncle was up to, but he never did. Stiles was even talking about calling Peter and one night he really got close to it. But as he was staring at Peter’s number in his phone he remembered how he’d actually gotten it. It was on Peter’s call card. The Omega actually said ‘Oh’ out loud when it dawned on him. Of course, Peter was a hooker. Well, not exactly a hooker, but he was fucking Omegas for money. Only in their heat they said, but it was enough for Stiles. He was thinking about his own heat and how Peter was indeed a great _help_. And now he was helping other poor Omegas somewhere out there.

The thought of Peter with some other no name fucktard whore Omega didn’t make Stiles mad at all. Why would it make him mad? It was Peter’s job and he was good at it and he most probably liked it too. Who wouldn’t love to fuck horny, barely conscious, whiny little Omegas, right? And those idiots even had to pay, while Stiles had a free ride, ha, take that. But after a while Stiles was really bothered. He lost sleep because of these thoughts. He was staying up all night, thinking about Peter and… some other Omega. And at one time he felt himself nearing a panic attack. He was trying to distract himself, his academic life hadn’t been better as he was trying to busy himself with anything he could. He even signed up for damn clubs and meetings on various topics.

Stiles also knew that Scott and Derek noticed his strange behavior, but the best thing was that they didn’t try to comment on it. They were on with him busying himself and trying to get over Peter that way. Wait, no, he never had to get over him. He just had to stop thinking about Peter and his work and what he was doing… And it was going well. Hopefully.

Until Peter decided to visit them once again. It was the usual scenario. He was most probably coming from a job, stopped on his way to the city to rest and shower. Stiles actually realized now why Peter needed a few days of rest after a session like that. He experienced it on his own skin, literally. After his heat his skin was more sensitive and he was easily tired, maybe Alphas were having the same after-effects of it too…

But Stiles didn’t get to know that Peter was in the house until he arrived back late one night.

“Don’t freak out.” was the first thing Scott told him.

“Wha- why would I freak out?” Stiles asked as he put down his messenger bag. “What did you do?!”

“He wants you to know that Peter’s here.” Derek said from the couch, not looking away from the TV screen, or pausing his game. “But he’s already gone to sleep now and he’s gonna leave early in the morning. So calm the hell down, both of you.” he frowned.

Scott sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, looking at Stiles. Oh. So that’s why. Stiles licked his lips, thinking about what he’d just heard and his eyes fell on the staircase that led up to the bedrooms. So Peter was here…

“What? I’m not freaking out, see? I’m totally fine, I can handle this, god. You’re making me feel like I’d lose my shit any moment just because of this.” Stiles huffed then, pushing at Scott’s shoulder. He tried to appear totally calm about the situation that the Alpha he was actually brooding over for months now decided to pay a visit. And for the record he really felt damn calm about it. He looked at Peter’s coat and his shoes and he could almost recall his cologne too. When was the last time he’d seen Peter? At Christmas. And the last text from him was a stupid ‘Be My Valentine’ text on Valentine’s day last week which Stiles ignored, because that was the only way he could keep his sanity.

“Okay, I just… I just don’t want you to…” Scott shrugged, still following Stiles around the house like a damn puppy.

“Great, now if you’d let me have a shower and beat Derek’s ass in Mario Kart I’d be grateful.” Stiles huffed, receiving a ‘You wish’ from Derek.

Yes, everything was fine. Everything was going as if it was a normal day and Peter wasn’t sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms. But then they went to bed and Stiles caught himself sleepless once again since weeks. It had been a long time since he couldn’t sleep and tonight seemed like a night like that. When he’d been just staring at the ceiling for an hour, he decided to try and get some milk to fall asleep.

It has been months since he’d seen Peter, he wondered as he was drinking right from the milk box. And for some reason in that moment Stiles felt like was missing Peter.  Which was totally ridiculous. He didn’t miss him. Only at the beginning and only a little. He was completely over the Alpha now.

The Omega sighed and walked back to the room he shared with Scott, just to let his gaze wander over Peter’s door. It was closed, most probably locked too. Stiles didn’t know why, but suddenly he wanted to test that theory. So he walked to the door with a bit of hesitation in his steps, because what was he doing?! He didn’t want to see Peter, not at all…! But before that thought caught him, his hand was already on the doorknob and he was turning it ever so slowly.

Peter’s door was open and Stiles shivered at the thought of it. Alright, he’s just going to peek in, and then go back to his room. That’s all. But as he slowly leaned inside the room, looking around and catching Peter sleeping in the bed, it suddenly wasn’t enough. The Alpha had his back to him, his covers pulled up to his shoulders, but Stiles could still see that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He must be naked again. Because he was coming from a job. That made Stiles hesitate more, because yes, Peter had a job and that job was to please Omegas. Just like he pleased him too in his first heat.

Stiles decided to try and get rid of Peter ever since and now what he was doing? He was sneaking into his room, good job, good job. And before the Omega knew it he was sitting on the side of Peter’s bed and staring at his silhouette in the light of the digital clock. Stiles swallowed and thought that yes, this will do. This was enough to satisfy whatever needs he had. He had no idea why he had these urges since Peter was in the house, but he was trying not to think too much of them. It may just be some instinct, nothing to do with feelings.

So the boy slowly leant his head down on the free pillow, still looking at Peter. Yes, this was fine, he told himself and suddenly he felt calmness wash over him. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to stay, he just wanted to see Peter, and yet… before Stiles knew it he was sound asleep.

Sometime in the middle of his sleep, Stiles felt warmth engulf him and a slow, gentle pull in his arms. His sleepy brain could tell him that it was Peter who was moving him, but Stiles was too sleepy to think why that was a bad idea or why he shouldn’t do it. The next moment he was already sleeping again, this time bundled up in the covers and Peter’s arms. And it felt better than anything he ever felt in these last months.

\--

Waking up warm and surrounded by Peter’s scent felt like finding something again. Stiles moved in his half asleep state to bury his face more into the Alpha’s neck, breathing in his morning scent. Stiles knew the feeling of home, and laying there, pressing his nose against that scruffy jaw, he knew he found a home. Then a hand made its way into his hair and that finally jerked him fully awake.

Shit.

Stiles swallowed and tried to prepare himself for Peter’s utter amusement about this. They both must have known how Stiles was trying to keep distance and now he was the one crawling into Peter’s bed. Like, make up your mind. Stiles didn’t want to lead Peter on, but he somehow still ended up in this situation. Then Peter’s lips pressed to his forehead, his stubble prickling his skin lightly.

“Can I kiss you?” Peter asked in a whisper and Stiles felt his cheeks flush. Can he? He shouldn’t. But he shouldn’t have crawled into Peter’s bed in the first place… And a kiss wouldn’t be too bad either. So the Omega whispered a quiet ‘yes’ and tilted his head up to find Peter’s lips.

Peter’s kiss was sleepy, still a bit sloppy, but for Stiles it never felt better. He sighed into it, pressing closer to the Alpha. He figured if he wanted to do something stupid at least he should enjoy it. And kissing Peter was definitely something he was enjoying in the moment. He slid his hand up on the man’s chest to his neck.

The Omega didn’t complain when Peter rolled them over, pressing one thigh between his. It wasn’t a demanding move, it was just there to sign that Stiles can ask whatever he wants. Stiles was glad that Peter wasn’t forceful, he enjoyed this making out without all the other things. Without thinking about it too deep. He cupped the back of Peter’s head with two hands, kissing him once again and before he knew it he felt himself smiling.

Peter was smiling back at Stiles once he pulled back from a long kissing session. They were both a little out of breath and Stiles chuckled softly when he saw Peter’s swollen lips. He was scruffy and still a bit tired looking, but Stiles felt his heart skip a beat before wanting to break out of his chest. He was sure Peter could hear it too and for the first time, Stiles didn’t mind. He wanted Peter to hear it, to feel his heart maybe…  The Alpha then moved a hand to caress Stiles’ cheek with the back of his fingers, looking down at him like he was a treasure he’d found.

“Hi.” Stiles swallowed, a bit embarrassed, but he felt his lips pull into a stupid, sleepy smile.

“Hey.” Peter chuckled, his gaze dropping on the boy’s lips. Stiles didn’t even hesitate, he moved his head to offer those lips to Peter once again. Oh god, he could have spent this whole day staying in bed, in Peter’s arms and just kiss him until they both couldn’t breathe anymore.

Stiles should have expected Peter’s kiss to get heated and for the record, he didn’t mind. He gave a slight whimper, tilting his head for better access. Alright, so he could have spent time with Peter, kissing and maybe doing something more. Yes. After all, he knew Peter would make it good, oh he would. But as the Alpha was kissing down his neck a phone started ringing. Stiles frowned, opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling.

It wasn’t Stiles’ phone, but Peter’s. The man sighed and stopped kissing him to reach for it on the nightstand, but otherwise he didn’t move.

“Alan, it’s a bit early don’t you think?” Peter sighed, looking back at Stiles. The boy huffed and leaned to kiss at his chin. And Peter actually smiled and tilted his head to kiss his lips. Stiles had to laugh at that. He loved it. “Mm, what?” Peter frowned then, pulling a little away.

“What…?” Stiles muttered under his breath so only Peter could hear him. The Alpha was looking away, listening to the phone with furrowed brows.

“I just finished a job. Alan, I left instructions-- He should handle it. It’s not a big deal- No. I told you—“ Peter tried to say, but apparently it wasn’t going to happen. “Alright, fine. I’ll be there soon. Try to calm him down. Yes, yes you owe me now.” he sighed and hung up, looking at Stiles. The boy licked his lips, still tasting Peter there. “I suppose you heard it.”

“No, I’m deaf.” Stiles sighed, reaching to rub his eyes. “So you, uh, have to leave.” he muttered only half thinking what that actually meant.

“Yes, I have to go to work now.” Peter muttered and actually leaned down to kiss Stiles once again. Though the moment he was saying ‘work’, Stiles remembered. That why he was keeping distance, why he didn’t want to see Peter. Work for him meant that he was going and… help some Omega. Right after he had Stiles in his bed. Stiles felt a slight dizziness as reality hit him hard once again.

“Oh god, yes, yes your work, oh god. Okay, yes, go, go, you shouldn’t be late.” the boy stuttered and tried to push Peter off him. “This was fun, uh, but we’re not gonna repeat it.” he said as he tried to stumble out of bed. But then Peter grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Peter asked. “Is this about my work?” he asked in a low voice and Stiles winced.

“Yes, yes it is, you’re late I don’t want to keep you! Some poor bastard is writhing in pain because he can’t have your knot!” the Omega said before he could stop himself. “Go and save the day!”

“You know it’s not like that.” the Alpha huffed and Stiles managed to pry off his hands from his arms. “Stiles!” Peter yelled once the Omega was hurrying to the door. But before Stiles could escape, Peter caught up to him and reached out to slam the door shut, cutting the boy’s way outside. Peter’s voice was rough and low and it was enough for Stiles to stop. He was also trapped by Peter’s arm, which was holding the door shut. But Stiles didn’t miss the Alpha’s tone and somehow he knew it was how Omegas felt with Alphas. If Peter wanted to he could have ordered him around with that voice and the boy felt fear crawl up his throat. He turned his head away and thanked all the gods that Peter was wearing sweatpants, because Stiles already had a bit of trouble focusing.

“Let me go.” Stiles heard himself say. Peter sighed, his arm dropped from the door, just to land loosely around Stiles’ waist.

“What’s wrong, Stiles?” he asked quietly and they both knew the Omega wouldn’t answer that. “Why did you come to me?” Peter whispered then, pulling Stiles ever so slowly back to him. And the boy went. He shivered once his back was softly pressed to Peter’s chest and the Alpha nuzzled at his cheek.

“I- I don’t know.” Stiles swallowed. “I just- I- I just wanted to fool around, I- it’s nothing serious!” he stuttered. Peter sighed, closing his eyes for a second. Stiles winced, because the Alpha didn’t believe him, even if this was kind of a true answer. Stiles wasn’t sure he knew what he was doing in Peter’s bed. He just wanted to see him.

“I want to court you.” Peter said suddenly. He was whispering in a hoarse voice, barely audible, but Stiles felt like the Alpha just screamed into his ear. He felt himself blush. Because why would Peter want to court him, that was stupid and ridiculous and it really shouldn’t make all these butterflies fly around his stomach.

“Why- why would you want to court me?” Stiles asked quietly. Peter just slowly leaned closer, nuzzling at Stiles’ neck.

“I want you to spend your next heat with me too.” the Alpha answered.

“Huh?” Stiles asked back, frowning heavily. He hated to think about his heat, it was the very damn evidence that his life won’t ever be the same again. And now Peter was saying that he wanted to spend it with him _again_? Suddenly coming to Peter’s room seemed like the worst idea he could have had.

“I want to help you, I want to make sure that everything will be fine.” Peter continued softly, but Stiles couldn’t exactly calm down.

“No, no no no.” Stiles shook his head. “I’ll take suppressants, I’ll handle it on my own!”

“You finally changed your status?” Peter asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I- that comes later.” the boy answered, taking Peter’s arm to pry it off of himself. “I still can get all the medicine I want—“ he hissed, but the Alpha grabbed his wrist, turning him toward him. His eyes were intense and angry, angrier than Stiles had ever seen him.

“You want to take black market stuff?” Peter asked, his voice soft and yet Stiles felt like his skin was cut open. “Now, Stiles I thought you were smarter than this.”

“It’s the same thing as the one they get me at the pharmacy, Peter!” the boy tried to say, but Peter yanked him, squeezing his wrist tighter. Stiles refused to yell in pain.

“It’s not! Bootleg medicine has high risks and it can cause heavy poisoning and death.” Peter hissed. Well, putting it like that indeed was slightly disturbing, but Stiles was determined not to let Peter win this. He yanked his hand to try and free it from Peter’s grip.

“My sources are reliable, so take your knot and put it into someone who actually wants to have it!” Stiles shouted, yanking his hand once again.

“Well, you were also gagging for it the last time I checked.” the Alpha snorted, just to receive a punch from Stiles, right at the jaw. Peter let the boy go as he stumbled a little, cupping his cheek. Stiles was watching him with wide eyes and he hoped his tears won’t run down his cheeks until he’s free from Peter’s room. His hand was still fisted by his side. He actually didn’t expect this low comeback from Peter.

“Shut the fuck up…!” Stiles wanted to shout, but suddenly all his strength escaped him. He was on the edge of crying. It’d been months since his heat, since Peter offered his ‘help’ and yet the Alpha still could use it against him like that. Stiles felt like something cold gripping his limbs. “Shut up, just shut up… You’re such an asshole, you’re… If this is what you call courting then I don’t want any of it!” he shouted, then turned to finally open that door and leave. And to think that he was longing after a dickhead like Peter. For _months_. He was losing sleep over a stupid, evil, careless, egoistic Alpha.

Stiles ignored Peter calling his name and went to barricade himself in the bathroom. Peter can be screwed, he can shower at the other Omega’s place. He only opened the door when Derek and Scott assured him that Peter had already left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Evy~

Peter had no idea why his fingers were shivering on the steering wheel, but he hoped Derek won’t notice. He was already facing a lecture from his own nephew as it was. The Alpha stopped at the next red light and sighed.

“Get it over with or you can walk to campus.” Peter muttered, tapping his fingers on the wheel. Derek sighed next to him in the car.

“I seriously don’t know where to start.” Derek muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Then let’s just not talk about it and both of us will get what they want. How’s that?” Peter started, just to receive an unimpressed glare from Derek.

“I thought you finally decided to court him. And the next thing I know he’s beating you up. I thought you were supposed to be a professional Alpha, Peter.” the man said, throwing up his hand and eying Peter. His uncle finally looked at him, brows furrowed.

“Yes, Derek, that’s the thing.” he started quietly reaching to run his fingers over the bruise Stiles left on his jaw by punching it. “I’m a professional Alpha, I have a job to do. I don’t want to give it up.”

“In that case would you please stay the fuck away? I thought distance can make it better for pairs like you.”

“Don’t call us a pair, I barely just fucked him when he was in heat.” Peter rubbed his eyes and started the car again.

“Yes and you practically hunted him down before that.” Derek snorted. “Just decide what you want already.”

“Tell that to him too, he was the one climbing into my bed.” Peter chuckled, but the silence that followed made him clear his throat. “Alright, fine. This was it, Derek. I’m not going to go over to the house anymore when he’s there. I won’t call him and I’ll stop with the emails too. How’s that?”

“Will that be alright?” Derek asked, quietly.

“Now, this is the first time an Omega manifested to me, my nephew, of course I have no idea.” Peter muttered as he turned the car.

\--

Pressing the ice packet to his knuckles, Stiles looked everywhere except at Scott. But he could feel his friend’s heavy stare on him. But he refused to talk first. Even if it was extremely difficult to keep calm and silent when Scott was looking at him like that.

“Yes, yes I said I’m not gonna freak out and I did. Okay, big deal.” Stiles threw his hands in the air, unable to keep silent anymore.

“You hit him.”

“He was being an ass.”

“Right.” Scott nodded, crossed his arms and started pacing around the living room. “Dude… I just…” he started, but he had trouble continuing. Stiles didn’t blame him. There was more to it than him going to Peter’s room and then storming out of there shouting. Stiles opened his mouth to try and explain what happened, but Scott was faster. “You’ve changed.”

Stiles felt his stomach drop at those words. Of course he’d changed, he was a damn Omega for a few months now. Everything had changed. But the way Scott was saying it made Stiles’ darkest fears come true. It cut his words, it made him unable to think, so Scott could go on. “You’re not the same, ever since… Ever since Peter started showing up. First I thought it’s just you have some crush on him and that’s why, but then…”

“Wha- I don’t-“ Stiles gaped, because he did not have a crush on Peter Hale. Well, maybe just a tiny one.

“But.” Scott continued, looking at his friend. “Then your heat and everything… Ever since then you… I’m worried about you, dude. You’re not telling me things anymore and you don’t want me to help with whatever this is.”

Scott was talking and Stiles felt his tears come back. The Alpha was damn right, everything changed, they changed too and it was his fault. Because he couldn’t handle it.

“I just…” Stiles started quietly, but Scott was talking again.

“You don’t sleep, you- you’re all over the place, you-” the Alpha said, but Stiles couldn’t listen to it anymore. He knew what Scott wanted to say.

“I’m an Omega, Scott!” Stiles jumped from the couch, shouting. He wiped his eyes violently to look at Scott with a clear vision. “That’s what you’re trying to say. That I’m an Omega now and yes I changed, I fucking changed, I’m not who I was anymore! I’m new.” he shouted, motioning all over the place with the ice packet in his hand. “And if you have a fucking problem with that you can say so!”

Stiles hated the way Scott looked at him, because it wasn’t anger or hate, not even pity, but confusion.

“I… I don’t- I don’t have a problem with you being an Omega. In fact, I don’t care.” Scott said frowning and walking closer.

“What…?” Stiles frowned, sniffing a little.

“I don’t care, Stiles.” Scott said. “All I care is that you’re not well, you don’t seem like you’re happy anymore.”

“Of course I’m not! I’m not a Beta anymore, I… people will handle me differently. And I care about that! I want to stay the same, I don’t want to lose you…!” Stiles stomped. As he said the words out loud his heart skipped a beat, because he didn’t want to bother Scott with this. He wanted to deal with it alone so no one can call him weak. Because when they get to know he was an Omega, they will judge him. They will think he was weak and he wasn’t! “We can’t be any more different. You’re an Alpha, and I’m- I’m this and I can’t change it back and I don’t want you to leave me because of this…”

“Stiles, what are you saying. You’re my best friend. Why would I leave you?” Scott frowned. Stiles felt like a fool for a moment, but he couldn’t help with what was going on in his head ever since he manifested. He changed, and everyone will adapt and it may not be pretty. And Stiles didn’t want his friends to turn away from him and go on their Alpha way. “Are you really afraid that I’d leave?”

“Or- or that you’d start handling me like an Omega. Like I wouldn’t… be able to handle myself. Like I was weak…” Stiles swallowed and felt guiltier by the second watching his friend’s gaze. But then Scott smiled a little and stepped to him.

“So that’s why you were so nervous.” Scott muttered a little relieved, looking into Stiles’ face. “You’re so caught up in thinking that people will handle you differently because you changed. But what if they don’t? Stiles, I know you from since we were kids.” he said. “I think we know more about each other than we think. And you were there when I manifested, and it was awful, right?”

“Yeah… yeah it was scary.” Stiles nodded, frowning at Scott. But he was actually feeling better as his friend was talking.

“See? And you didn’t handle me any differently after. Like, I know a lot of people only started taking me seriously after I became an Alpha, but you still… you still pushed me around and calling me stupid, saying that the only reason I still can do well in school is because you’re with me…” Scott chuckled. “I wasn’t just an Alpha to you, but a friend. And you, dude, you’re not just an Omega to me, you’re my friend. My best friend.”

Stiles swallowed, looking down, because he couldn’t bear all that warmth emitting from Scott’s eyes.

“Fuck you. Do you, like, practice your speeches somewhere…?” the Omega sniffed, rubbing his eyes, but he was smiling. He felt so relieved. Thinking that Scott will leave him when he needs him the most was making him so nervous before. But right now he felt like they can do this, that he can do this.

“Are you feeling better?” Scott asked, patting his back and pulling him into a hug. Stiles hugged him back tightly.

“I think so…” the boy sighed.

“And what about Peter?” Scott asked then carefully. Stiles sighed, thinking about the answer. But he had none. He didn’t know what to do about Peter. Not anymore.

“I don’t know, dude. I really don’t know.” Stiles muttered, shaking his head. “But it felt good to punch him.”

“What were you doing in his room anyway?” Scott asked with a sigh, seemingly a bit relieved.

“I…” Stiles started, letting Scott go. “I’m not sure. I think… I think I have to figure it out.” he admitted quietly.

“You have to figure out a lot of things.” His friend chuckled softly and this time Stiles agreed.

\--

Thankfully, it seemed to be easier to handle life after the incident. It was easier to imagine Peter as a selfish, careless prick Alpha who doesn’t even care. Stiles had Scott by his side and Derek was also really supportive. It was starting to get easier and Stiles was really thinking about finally telling his father about his Omega status. But he still didn’t want to change it, he wasn’t ready.

Stiles also finally got his suppressants in his hands at the beginning of summer. It was pretty early for his heat, but he thought better be safe than sorry. Sometimes he took the pill bottle in his hand and looked at the small white pills, thinking about what they are going to do. They will save his life. And somehow, whenever Stiles was thinking about it, he got nervous. Thinking about his heat, about losing control once again and letting someone else take care of him, scared him like nothing else. He never signed up for anything like that…

With the pills at hand and finally with a reason to hate Peter, Stiles slowly started to move on. He could fall back on his usual rhythm, as if he was still a Beta. Peter never visited, he was just Derek’s uncle once again.

Spring went by and soon Stiles realized that it was the first night of their summer vacation. No more classes, no more exams, but nights filled with parties and days filled with hangovers and part-time jobs. Paradise. And as a celebration of the summer vacation’s beginning, the ritual porn watching in the living room had begun. It started as a stupid mistake when Scott accidentally started playing some porn video instead of Rock of Ages. Well it was a careless mistake reading Rock of Ages instead of the original title Rock of Asses. From then on, ever since two years now, the beginning of summer was celebrated with watching a porn video. Because why not.

“Dude this is the second best idea we ever had.” Stiles grinned as he sat down on the couch with a bottle of beer. Derek wasn’t around, he didn’t actually like the Summer Porn Celebration as the boys called it, so he had left the house for a few days to visit his family.

“I’d say this is the best idea we ever had.” Scott said as he was picking a random DVD from the pile he got. Last year it was Stiles who got the porn and this year it was Scott’s task. He said he could get some quality stuff from Matt, an Omega in his class. Stiles actually met a few Omegas around campus, but they usually were only there to take only one class. Just to think that he would be like that too made him cringe. “Okay, ready?” Scott grinned when he put the disc in the player and took the controller. He threw himself down next to Stiles on the couch and grinned at him.

“I’m more than ready.” Stiles grinned at his friend and held up his hand for a high five.

The movie started playing. First it showed a guy with light brown curls and the bluest eyes and the sharpest cheekbones. He called himself ‘Isaac’.

“Man, his accent already is something.” Scott commented, raising an eyebrow. Stiles snorted.

“I’m more curious what he can do with his tongue, right? Right?” he said, nudging Scott’s side, earning a laugh from his friend.

Isaac was telling how he was an Omega and will soon be going to have his heat and he agrees that this movie can be made for educational purposes. And that was when Scott stopped the movie.

“Wha- hey, wait, what are you doing?” Stiles frowned. Scott just licked his lips, looking over Stiles.

“He said he’s an Omega… and I guess he’s gonna be knotted. You know, I thought… I thought you don’t want to see something like that.” Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck. Stiles gaped at him. First, it was so nice of his friend that he was so considerate, but hell… Stiles was actually curious. And it was just porn damn it, the Omega may not be in real heat even.

“No, it’s alright Scott, let’s see how it goes, maybe he’s gonna be knotted by an Alpha lady. I’d dig that.” Stiles winked, grinning. Scott eyed him a little, then pushed play once again. Stiles leaned back in his seat, preparing himself for an Omega’s porn video. Yeah right.

It was rule that they were not allowed to fast forward, they had to suffer through the whole thing including the awkward interview at the beginning if there was any. Isaac was talking a lot, Stiles even had time to open up another beer. So he went to the kitchen to get one from the fridge and heard the sound being cut off once again.

“Did you stop the movie again?” Stiles asked annoyed when he arrived back to the couch. He looked at the dark screen and sighed. “Scott?”

“Yes.” his friend swallowed, looking at the Omega. “I think we really should watch a different movie, anything, but, Stiles, not this.” he said, pleading.

“What is it, what did you see?” Stiles asked frowning.

“Nothing, I just- I don’t dig the guy?” Scott started, wincing. The Omega raised his eyes at him, because Scott could get it up for anything. There was something else.

“Give me that!” Stiles hissed and put down his beer to launch himself at Scott. He tried to wrestle the remote control out of his hand. “Let me see what you don’t want to see and we can watch another one, I promise!” he laughed and finally could get the controller.

“Wait, no..!” Scott gasped as Stiles started to play the movie again, just to see a very familiar face looking back at him from the TV. He was, in fact, Peter Hale.

“Wha…” Stiles frowned, looking at the screen, then down at the controller thinking that he maybe pushed some wrong button or something. Because what else would make Peter appear on their TV?

But Peter started to talk, saying that he was an Alpha and he will help an Omega in heat and he agreed to this video being taken for educational purposes. Stiles felt his limbs go cold. He was standing by the couch, with an iron grip on the remote control, staring at the screen. And he started to feel sick.

Peter and Isaac talked about something Stiles couldn’t really focus on, then the video cut to a room with a bed. Isaac was laying on it, seemingly suffering from excruciating pain and Stiles knew in that moment that he was in heat. In real heat. He wasn’t pretending, Stiles just knew, what he was watching was an Omega in heat.

“Stiles…” Scott started and grabbed him.

“Shut up.” Stiles licked his suddenly dry lips and yanked his arm from his friend’s grip. He fast forwarded the movie, watching as Peter slowly started taking Isaac. Just like he took him. Stiles hit play and watched.

Isaac was hungry and needy and whiny. Just like an Omega would be in heat. His skin was flushing red under Peter and his body was shivering from pleasure and need. And then there was Peter, covering Isaac and pushing deep and accepting all the sloppy kisses he demanded. Peter smiled at him like someone smiles at a cute puppy, called his name and tried to get his attention whenever Isaac seemed to stray. Just like he did with Stiles.

“I love you…” Isaac whimpered in a breathless whisper then and Stiles felt his heart stand still for a moment. “I love y- I love you…” the Omega whined more, arching his back to get more of the Alpha’s knot and Peter chuckled in his smooth, deep voice.

“Love you too, sunshine.” the Alpha retorted softly. That was the moment when Scott had enough and turned the DVD player off.

The silence that followed was almost deafening to Stiles. He was staring at the black screen of the TV again, with the remote control in his hand. And he had no idea what had happened. He felt like someone had pulled a carpet from under his feet and he was falling and falling, but never landing.

“I told you not to watch it more, Christ!” Scott huffed, reaching for Stiles. “Are you okay?”

Stiles wasn’t sure how to answer. Was he okay? He most probably wasn’t. But it didn’t make sense, he was already over Peter Hale. He was over him. They ended it. That was it. Then why did he feel like his insides were being clawed out by a spoon. Not even with a knife, but a spoon that left him with this dull, overwhelming pain.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." he heard himself say, but it felt more like he was working on autopilot. Scott walked to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles..." Scott started.

"I said I'm alright, Scott! This is just more reason to hate him." Stiles said, moving away. He stumbled back, looking around the room a little lost. He felt like he was going to puke.

"It's just every time Peter is involved you get... you get weird, alright?" the Alpha said, moving closer to Stiles.

"Weird- weird? what do you mean?" Stiles asked, but he didn't care. All he was thinking about was Peter and that Omega, Isaac, and what just happened. Their words echoed in his head and he couldn't see anything else but how Peter kissed him and then Stiles felt himself go sick again.

"Weird, like- like punching him and throwing a tantrum, but then kissing him and- and then you talk about him for days, dude. You- you get weird." Scott said.

"Well none of that will happen, because he's not here, is he?! I can't kiss him, or punch him for being an inconsiderate fuck!" the Omega shouted, waving his arm toward the TV. "You don't have to fucking worry, Scott!"

"Again, you're being weird! What's wrong with you?!" the Alpha frowned.

"You're what's wrong! I'm having enough of this." Stiles hissed, throwing the remote control and taking his phone. "I'll take a walk and don't you dare follow me!"

"Wait, no, where are you going?!" Scott gasped and watched Stiles step in his converses.

"Out!" Stiles grumbled, opening the door.

"Are you going to Peter's?" his friend asked and Stiles turned to glare at him.

"None of your fucking business!" he shouted and slammed the door shut on his way out.

Stiles stomped down the street, not looking back at Scott at all. He heard the door open, but he hoped Scott won't follow him, Stiles wasn't sure he wanted to talk to anyone at all. He was really acting strange, he was being a drama queen for no reason... He shouldn't react this way to a porn movie. And he's going to tell it all to Peter.

Stiles got his phone from his pocket and searched for Peter's number. As he read the familiar numbers he felt his stomach trying to turn against him once again. But he dialed and waited for the Alpha to pick up. It was ringing and ringing and in the end it went to voicemail. Stiles blinked, listening to the kind female voice telling him to leave a message. He hung up, stopping in his tracks. He was staring at the screen of his phone. Somehow he had no idea what he was expecting. That Peter picks up and Stiles would yell at him? Or that Peter yells at him? Or worse, he would ask him to court him when he so obviously had it cozy with the Omega on film. Stiles felt cold sweat break out on his neck, even if it was a warm summer night.

"Fuck..." he muttered to himself, looking around a little lost. What was he about to do? Where did he want to go? Then he realized he was near the bus stop. He could go to the city and get drunk and hate himself for that in the morning. Yes that sounded like a splendid idea. So he waited for the bus...

\--

If anyone would have asked Stiles how the hell he ended up in front of Peter's apartment building, he had no answer. He was just moving his legs and ended up there. Maybe he took some buses. But that's all...

The Omega licked his lips, watching the huge glass door that opened into the building. Stiles wondered again what the hell he was doing. He didn't want to go in and meet Peter. No. Just so the Alpha can make him feel terrible once again? And yet he got his phone and dialed Peter. His heart was beating fast as he was listening to the rings... and then it went to voicemail once again. Stiles took in a deep breath to keep in all the beer he drank. Why was this bothering him at all? That Peter didn't pick up his phone? He should be grateful that he was not putting himself in a bad situation and that he could go and have those drinks he wanted.

Stiles walked around the block once, his phone in his hand. He knew he should have gone home, back to Scott, back to his summer vacation. And then he stopped in front of the entrance once again. The lobby was empty except for the guy at the welcome desk. Stiles was only half aware that he opened the door and walked toward the other door that led to the elevator and stairs. But as he tried to open the door it didn't budge.

"Are you looking for someone, sir?" the door man asked from behind his desk. Stiles froze for a second. Was he?

"I..." he started, turning slowly to the man. "I-I'm looking for Peter Hale, t-top floor 1-A." he said, trying to steady his voice. Stiles barely believed he was saying that.

The door man nodded and checked his computer and those few seconds were as long as weeks for Stiles.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Hale is not in." came the answer and Stiles felt his knees shake.

"What- where- then where is he?" Stiles asked, partly to himself as he looked at the door in front of him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, sir." Stiles heard the man say. He was staring at the door and he was more confused. Peter wasn't home, he was unreachable. He must be working then. Stiles felt his eyes water and his chest swell. He felt sick to his stomach, he was dizzy and weak and he wanted to see Peter. That itself must have been the symptom of plague.

Stiles stumbled to one of the chairs in the lobby. His phone buzzed with a call from Scott which he cut off after two rings. He didn't want to talk to anyone. No one. And yet he still searched Peter's number once again. And dialed. With a shaky breath he was listening for the empty rings, expecting it to go to voicemail once again. But then the line clicked and the rings ended.... Stiles was in line, but no one was answering.

The Omega felt his throat tighten. Was it Peter? It must have been. Why wasn't he saying anything? Stiles knew that he should hang up. He should. And end it. But then he took a shaky breath to speak. Peter was faster.

"Stiles?" Peter's voice was like a shot to the heart. It knocked all of the air out of Stiles' lungs and he felt pain in his chest.

"Peter..." he finally managed to croak out, wiping his teary eyes.

"What happened, Stiles?" Peter asked quietly, a little tense even. As if he would be just as confused as Stiles.

"I don't know..." the boy answered honestly. He really had no idea. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. He felt so relieved to talk to Peter it was disgusting. "I don't know, Peter, I don't know..." How can he ever start to explain? Stiles could barely talk over the overwhelming dizziness that got him.

"Someone hurt you? Are you alone, where are you?" the Alpha asked in a low tone, feeling nervous. Stiles shook his head, letting go of a shaky breath.

"No, no... I'm not hurt, I'm okay I'm..." he sniffed. "Where are you?"

There was a long silence at the other end of the line. Stiles already opened his mouth to ask again.

"I'm in New York." Peter answered at last and Stiles' eyes went so wide his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"That's all the way on the... that's... that's far..." he hicked.

"All across the country if you like." Peter chuckled, but somehow it was more sour than happy. "And you, where are you now?" he asked in a soft voice that made Stiles want to curl into him.

"At your place... at the lobby, I..." he sniffed. "I..." he couldn't say that he wanted to see Peter. He couldn't.

"I'm not gonna be back for a few more days Stiles." the man said quietly.

"I know, I don't care..." Stiles snapped, feeling extremely close to sobbing.

"Do you want to come up?"

"What...?"

"Hold on." Peter spoke and hung up. Stiles gasped, looking at his phone in disbelief. Then called Peter back, but the line was busy. The next moment the door man stepped to him and he couldn't help jumping a little at the closeness. Even if the guy was standing a few steps away.

"Mr. Stilinski? Mr. Hale wishes you to have the spare key. I can let you in now." he said, holding out the key for Stiles. The Omega let out a breath eying the key. He wanted to come up, yes, but not like this... But he still took the key and listened to how to use the elevator.

In a few minutes Stiles was opening the door to Peter's place. The air was stuffy, signing that he was away for a few days now. It was dark as all the shades were pulled and yet Stiles still knew the way well. The last time he was here he was squirming in pain... He walked further in, passing the shower door, remembering how even the cold water was like knives on his skin. Stiles shivered. He looked over the living room, swallowing. Peter's cologne was faintly around, making Stiles wish more he was here. Not that he would say that out loud...

Before Stiles knew where he was going, he opened the door to the bedroom. Peter's scent was a bit stronger, making the Omega's heart skip a beat. The bed wasn't made and it made Stiles smile a little, noting that even Peter was a little untidy. He sat down on the edge, thinking about what the hell he was actually doing. He was about to have another crying fit in Peter's empty bed. And just thinking about it made him want to bury himself in a dark hole.

Stiles kicked off his shoes and crawled further on the bed, nuzzling into the pillows. Yes, the Alpha's scent was there. The scent he was leaving on some Omega right at this moment... the scent he must have left on Isaac in that video. Stiles closed his eyes tighter and pulled his knees to his chest as if to try and protect himself from the images.

A little later his phone rang. Stiles knew it was Peter even without looking at the screen. He picked it up and the Alpha started talking.

"Did you go up?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Stiles nodded, once again noting how he missed Peter.

"Are you alright?" Peter spoke softly, and Stiles couldn't answer. He wasn't alright. He felt the tears coming once again and he hid his face in the pillow as if that would help anything. "Stiles...?" Peter asked again a little alarmed. "Stiles, are you crying?"

He shouldn't have asked that. Stiles couldn't answer anymore, but burst out in messy sobbing, gripping the phone tighter, because he didn't want to let go of Peter's voice even if he really hated him at the moment. But he also missed him so much even after what he'd seen in the video. And thinking about the movie just made him cry more.

"Stiles..." Peter whispered in a weak voice. "Stiles, please..." the Omega didn't know what Peter wanted from him. In fact he didn't care. It was Peter's fault they were in this shit and Stiles hated the Alpha for it. "Stiles talk to me..."

Again calling his name and telling him to talk just like before. And Stiles couldn't say a word for a long while. He heard Peter call his name over and over as if he would rub his back, but his hand wasn't there.

"I hate you..." Stiles choked out when he finally could talk. "I... saw the movie..."

"What movie?" Peter asked after a beat of hesitation.

"With Isaac...." the boy cried, feeling more pathetic as he was talking.

Peter didn't answer and Stiles doubted he will. He didn't even want him to. He didn't want the Alpha to counter with something ignorant and hurtful again. He already felt like he was being torn apart from the inside and it was already unbearable.

"Stiles, I didn't want this to happen..." the Alpha spoke. And he sounded like he wanted to say more. But Stiles interrupted him.

"Come home..." Stiles cried suddenly. "Please come home..." he sniffed. He felt like he won't be able to bear this alone. After all these long months without thinking about Peter at all now he's crying in his bed for him to come home. After he'd seen a porn movie he was in, what a joke.

Peter was sighing at the other end of the line and Stiles couldn’t stop crying. It was all a terrible mistake, ever since he shared his first words with Peter.

“I can’t.” the Alpha said at last and Stiles knew, of course he knew he can’t fly from New York back to California just like that. Especially not in the middle of a job. “Stiles, I have something to tell you.” Peter started, but Stiles only half listened. He was trying not to choke on his tears and get himself together with only little luck. “Stiles, are you listening?” Peter asked.

“Yeah…” Stiles sniffed, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

“I should have told you this before, but I thought it would be easier if you didn’t know.” Peter laughed a little, once again more bitter than amused.

“What?” the Omega asked.

“Your manifestation, your… that you manifested...” Peter started, soundly not knowing where to even start. Stiles was already calmer by just listening to his voice, it was like the man would directly talk into his ear and he shivered. He wanted Peter near him, wanted his breath on his ear and his touch on his skin. It wasn’t a need for pleasure, or something like while he was in heat, Stiles just wanted to know that Peter was _there_. “You manifested for me.” Peter said then.

Stiles frowned, trying to understand the meaning of those words. Of what Peter just told him, because it was unbelievable.

“You… what?” he asked back sniffing.

“You manifested for me.” Peter repeated slower.

“Wh… what does it mean?” the Omega asked quietly.

“It means… Well, it means a lot of things.” Peter said. “Mostly that if we’d never met then you’d still remain a Beta. You reacted to me, I was the one triggering your manifestation.” the Alpha spoke and Stiles wanted to shout with him to stop. But he didn’t. He was just listening to Peter telling him that all this was Peter’s damn fault.

“It was your fault.” Stiles whispered. Peter said nothing. “It was your fault…” he repeated in disbelief, thinking back about the first time they had met. When Peter just barely touched him and it still felt so strange, so intense. And it was a sign that he will manifest. “It was your fucking fault!” Stiles cried more.

If he had never met Peter he would still be happy, he would still be oblivious and a Beta and he wouldn’t have to be this pathetic whiny thing. Someone who was not allowed to go to college, to pursue some careers and had to face prejudice from the world. Just because he met Peter Hale.

“Is this why you didn’t want me to know?! So I won’t blame you?” Stiles demanded, barely being able to talk properly. His throat hurt and his nose was stuffy.

“Not exactly.” Peter sighed. “I thought the separation would be easier.” he said.

“Separation, what the fuck?” Stiles yelled.

“You’re an Omega for almost half a year now and you have no damn idea…” Peter sighed a little tired and Stiles could imagine him rubbing his eyes.

“Shut up, shut up and tell me!” the boy demanded and only just realized how silly that sounded after he said it.

“After the heat, Omegas tend to cling. It’s completely natural, it’s their instinct…” Peter started and Stiles finally felt something other than desperation and loneliness: anger. He latched onto it in an attempt to survive this storm.

“Don’t fucking talk about me like I was some animal, okay?!” he shouted.

“Stiles, calm down, I want to explain what’s happening to you and it’d be easier if you wouldn’t interrupt me.” Peter said slightly nervous too.

“Calm down? Calm down?!” Stiles yelled. “You just told me that you made me what I am, and then you were talking like I was some rare specimen to study, I hate this Peter I hate this. You’re a fucking jerk!”

“Stiles would you listen to me?" Peter raised his voice too, but it was just enough for Stiles to counter.

"No, I'm fucking done listening to you! I'm fucking done..." Stiles shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Scott was right, every time you're involved something goes really bad! I was fine without you, I was fucking splendid. And then I had to watch you fuck some Omega in heat and I..." he let out a sob again unable to continue. "And I..."

"And you miss me."

"No...!" Stiles retorted immediately. "No I don't, I hate you. You're an Alpha full of yourself, fucking Omegas for money--"

"Does that mean you owe me then? I still haven't received a cent from you." Peter said suddenly so cold that the boy shivered. "Or shall I send an invoice? What do you prefer money transfer or cash? Also, I'm including the late fees too."

"Wait..." Stiles stuttered, his grip loosening on his phone. "What..."

"Because that's what I am, Stiles. I'm an Alpha, helping Omegas in heat for money and I'm good at it. You could also enjoy my services. You can check my skills on that tape too. By the way, that DVD is sold at a rather high price and I highly doubt you paid for it." Peter said and Stiles felt a shock creep up his spine as he was listening. "It's not my fault you manifested for me and in such an unfortunate way. I was trying to help, but you turned me away. As a matter of fact distance is the best we can do at this point. You get through this separation anxiety and you can take whatever poison you want to stop your heat and then we'll be done for sure."

"What do... what are you talking about?"  Stiles could only whisper.

"Good night, Stiles. Stay as long as you want, you have the keys now." Peter sighed and hung up.

Stiles was listening to the beeping tone and even kept the phone by his ear after it was long cut. He had no idea what just happened. Well, he had a few, but his mind was a mess and that hole in his chest felt like it took over his whole body. He didn't even think about calling Peter back, even if he wanted to listen to his voice still. Even after he so obviously just ditched him. Even after all that Stiles wished him to be with him.

His heart was beating fast and he felt like his head was going to explode. He looked around the dark room, remembering the walls from the time he was spending two days writhing in pain in the bed.

“I’m sorry…” Stiles whispered into the pillow, weeping quietly. He had no strength anymore to sob and cry loudly. He felt like all his fighting spirit left him when Peter gave up on him like that. And it should have been the best and yet he had never felt more miserable. In just a few minutes the Omega descended into a feverish dream.

\--

Peter felt that familiar cold sensation creep into his body after he hung up on Stiles. He let out an annoyed sigh, leaning his head back on the cold tile. He wanted to go back to sleep and end this fever, but somehow he couldn’t. Of course he knew why, but if he was thinking about it more it wouldn’t help him. In the end he took his phone again, but the number he called wasn’t Stiles’.

“Peter, I was about to call you.” the voice said even without greeting him or saying hello. The Alpha groaned in frustration. “Is your fever down?”

“Alan, I have something to ask from you.” Peter started, closing his eyes, because it was just so difficult to keep them open.

“First give me your status report and I will listen. I’m responsible for our most popular Alpha’s well being after all.” the man said. Peter sighed.

“It was down. But I expect it to go up again.” the Alpha muttered. “He called me and I picked up and yes, we had a fight before you ask.”

“Why did he call you? I thought he has moved on.”

“I think he relapsed, because our DVDs are being pirated by college kids.” Peter hissed frustrated, rubbing his eyes as he was thinking about it. “This is what I want to ask from you, Alan. Could you go check on him? He’s in my apartment, I think he’s going to have a fever soon and I really don’t want him getting too sick.”

“Of course, Peter.” the Beta said and Peter sighed relieved.

“Wait, just one more thing… Bring Scott with you, he’s at Derek’s place. Stiles will be more cooperative with him around.”

“You want me to tell them both what’s happening? The separation anxiety and everything?” came the questions and Peter groaned. He was thinking about how he was trying to explain Stiles what was happening and the Omega refused to listen.

“Yes.” Peter said at last. “Tell them about the manifestation and the anxiety. And tell them it will be fine. And… Alan, just one more question, can we get suppressants for Omegas without prescription?”

“You know we can’t. For an Alpha I may be able to get some, but not for Omegas. Those are delicate medicines and they don’t just hand them out like that. Especially to an Omega like Stiles, who was triggered by an Alpha.”

“I figured.” the Alpha sighed. “Fine, just… calm him down and make sure he survives the night.”

“I’ll do my best. I’ll also call you back if you survived the night.” Alan chuckled and Peter just wanted to hang up, but he had no strength. “Don’t go and fall asleep on the bathroom’s floor again.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Peter frowned and opened his eyes, eying the bathtub.

“I don’t really think so.” his colleague remarked and finally hung up before Peter could yell at him to get to Stiles immediately. Stupid Beta, stupid anxiety… Stupid hormones and stupid Omegas who weren’t truthful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i say 3-5 chapter oops i lied
> 
> I didn't know either, I think two more chapters, BUT I REALLY DON'T KNOW ANYMORE.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Evy~

“My name is Dr. Alan Deaton and I’m here to help you.” the man said and Stiles should have been a little alarmed that he didn’t really care who this guy was. He was watching Dr. Deaton put his bag on the bed, then Stiles’ gaze turned to Scott standing by the bed. The Omega was watching Scott as his friend was eying the doctor’s bag a little worried too.

“Scott…” Stiles spoke to catch his attention. It was easier to talk to someone who he knew first.

“Yes?” the Alpha moved closer, still extremely worried and looking like he wasn’t sleeping for days, even if they were away for only a few hours.

“I’m sorry, dude. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Stiles whispered weakly. Scott just chuckled a little, smiling.

“You can thank me by getting better, okay?” the Alpha said.

“Where am I?” Stiles asked, this time looking at Deaton.

“At Peter’s.” the doctor answered. Stiles groaned, closing his eyes for a second. So it wasn’t just a dream. The phone conversation and the yelling, the sobbing, all that happened. Brilliant. And what Peter said was real and not a fragment of Stiles’ imagination.

“Fuck.” the Omega summed up quietly.

“Stiles, I need to check on you, just to see everything is fine. You’ve been through an attack and I want to see if everything is fine.” Dr. Deaton said, making both boys freeze.

“What attack?” Scott asked frowning.

“It was an attack of separation anxiety. Can I touch you, Stiles?” the doctor asked, reaching out once Stiles nodded. He felt his forehead and his cheeks, then took his wrist to take his pulse.

“Peter said that too…” Stiles whispered, watching Deaton’s fingers on his wrist. His stomach sank as he was thinking about the Alpha once again. His heart started to beat faster too, as if he just got scared by something. But what? “Oh…” the Omega frowned, moving his hand to his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat himself.

“Yes, yes that’s… still a symptom.” Deaton nodded when he noticed that Stiles was slowly putting the pieces together. The boy felt his throat tighten as he was thinking about Peter and how he was trying to explain and he didn’t let him. And then Peter decided that it was over. For real. Peter got fed up with all this and Stiles was fed up too. With everything.

“So what’s… what’s happening exactly?” he asked, swallowing.

“This anxiety happens usually with mated Alphas and Omegas. If they get separated, let it be by travel, work or death… one of them, sometimes even both of them can experience a feeling of desperate anxiety, fear and sometimes anger and it’s followed by weakness and fevers. It’s the most common when there is a strong emotional attachment.” Deaton explained as he took his bag on his lap and opened it to look for something.

Stiles could barely believe what he was hearing. It didn’t make sense.

“But I’m not mated to anyone… and I’m…” he started, but the way Deaton suddenly looked at him made him shut up. It wasn’t an angry glance, it was just… there was something in it. As if he knew something Stiles didn’t.

“It can also happen with Omegas who manifest for a certain Alpha, Stiles.” the Beta said. “Those Omegas are really rare, but not uncommon. They also have to be treated with a bit more care, due to them manifesting late in their lives.”

As Stiles was listening, his throat went dry. This man knew about him. He knew that he had manifested for Peter.

“Peter sent you?” the Omega asked in a hoarse voice. Thinking about the Alpha again, and it was happening again. His hands shivered, his stomach sank and his breath came short.

“He did.” Deaton answered, but said nothing more. And Stiles bit his lip to prevent himself asking more about Peter.

“And you’re a doctor…?” Stiles asked a little alarmed. Deaton knew he was an Omega and he didn’t want it being a problem. He didn’t want to change his status, not like this…

“I am, but I work for the same company as Peter at the moment. I’m responsible for the health of the members.” Deaton said with a secretive smile. Stiles closed his eyes for a second. Why did it always have to go back to Peter? 

“So this… this will happen all the time then?” Stiles asked in a sigh.

“Not necessarily. The next one may not be more than just a few sleepless nights.” Deaton said. “They may stop after your next heat. You just have to keep distance from the Alpha that triggered your manifestation.”

“Wait, what?” Scott frowned, looking between his friend and the doctor. “I-I’m not sure I’m following…” Stiles looked at Scott, licking his lips. He was thinking about what Peter told him just a few hours before. About his Omega status.

“Apparently… Stiles manifested for Peter.” Deaton explained, taking out a small bottle from his bag, and a syringe.

“Huh?” Scott frowned, watching the doctor work. “But… how do you know?”

“Peter told me.”

“How does _he_ know then?” Stiles asked this time, a little annoyed that they were _still_ talking about Peter.

“Instinct.” Deaton chuckled. “But you can ask him later in more detail, if you want.” he sighed and filled the syringe. “Listen, Stiles, you have a slight fever and you’re a bit dehydrated. This shot will just keep you nourished, alright? You will be fine in a few hours, thankfully.”

“Okay.” the Omega frowned and let the man take his arm to give the shot to him.

“You’re really lucky your fever isn’t that high. It doesn’t seem like you’ll be weak for more than one or two days.” the doctor explained with a small smile.

“Yay for me.” Stiles winced at the small pain.

After staying with the boys for a bit more, Deaton told them they can try to go back home in the morning. He advised that Stiles can take Tylenol in case his fever won’t go down. He also told them to get something to eat, preferably soup, and then he left. Though he left his number in case Stiles needs medical assistance, even if he warned that he may be a bit busy in the summer.

Stiles and Scott were left alone in Peter’s apartment, which was a kind of unique experience. Scott especially felt a little threatened and Stiles didn’t blame him, Peter’s scent was significant all around and Alphas were just as sensitive about that as Omegas. Scott felt like he was in a stranger’s territory and his own safety was threatened. Even if it was only his instinct.

So they ended up in the living room, watching TV and barely talking. Mostly because Stiles was still drifting in and out of sleep on the couch, bundled up in a blanket. Until Scott woke him up because they should go. It was early in the morning and Stiles could have slept for hours more, but he understood why his friend wanted to go back to their place. He could rest there too.

They left the flat in a mess, and Stiles didn’t feel a bit guilty about it. It may have been a silly revenge, but knowing that Peter will have to get his place back together after he comes back from his work was a little satisfying. Stiles closed the door and locked it with the keys. As the lock clicked, he let out a sigh and slowly pulled the keys out. He was looking at them in his hand, wondering if he should give them back.

“Stiles?” Scott started, stepping to him. “Everything’s alright?” he asked worried.

“Yeah, yeah… I was just…” Stiles nodded, grabbing the keys. He looked up at his friend and he was thinking about Peter. Again. It didn’t hurt this time, not like before. And Stiles knew this feeling was different from that anxiety he had during the night. It wasn’t exactly that, it was something else. It was dull and aching in a different way. He was still unfamiliar with being an Omega, there were still things he hadn’t even heard of thanks to his ignorance, but even he knew that what he was left with right now wasn’t because of his Omega nature.

“Come on, let’s get home.” Scott smiled a little and pulled Stiles after himself.

They got into the elevator and Stiles eyed himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. And only because he had a damn anxiety attack for an Alpha. And yet, Stiles felt tired but somehow sadly content.

"Scott." he started quietly, turning his head toward the Alpha. "I'm... I'm really getting weird whenever it's about Peter." he said.

"Yes, but... it's because of the manifestation, Stiles. It's not something you could help about." Scott assured him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you for it. I feel like such an ass."

Stiles chuckled, nodding. He wished it was that simple.

"Yeah, but... for all these things to happen... Dr. Deaton said that a strong emotional bond is necessary." he whispered. "So... so I think it was my fault. In a way." Stiles laughed a little bitterly. Scott didn't ask anything. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he had empathy. And when Stiles was talking about feelings, somehow Scott always understood.

"You mean, you..." the Alpha started and Stiles nodded, looking down at his feet. "Is it a crush, or..." Scott asked and Stiles shook his head.

"It's not a crush." he whispered. As Stiles said it out loud, that dull ache felt like a small stone in his chest; permanently settled behind his ribs, making it hard to breathe.

"And Peter?" the Alpha asked. Stiles took a deep breath, thinking about the last awful things Peter had told him.

"I... I don't think he cares, I mean... not like that. I'm just an Omega to him." Stiles said. Scott sighed too and moved to hug his friend. The elevator door opened the next second and Stiles was really glad, because if Scott would have hugged him any longer, he would be crying. And he didn't want to cry again. Or beg for Peter to come home.

And yet, as they were walking out of the building, he pocketed the spare keys of Peter's apartment.

\--

Peter fell asleep on the floor of his bathroom. Of course. He groaned in pain as his limbs complained when he was standing up. He had to get something to eat, drink and another dose of medicine to reduce his fever. It wasn’t just Stiles who relapsed, he will too after this magnificent conversation with the boy. But it was necessary. It wasn’t doing any good to either of them. This bond or whatever they had out of pure instinct was starting to chip at Peter’s strength too.

He was an Alpha and Peter knew damn well what that meant. He was doing it as his job. He knew about Alpha behavior and Omega reactions. He knew about the clinging and he figured Stiles would indeed be one of the clingy ones the first time he’d seen him. Stiles wasn’t an easy case and Peter thought he was prepared for all his shenanigans. For the clinginess, the tantrums and the anxiety. Even if he didn’t think it would come this far. He had heard about manifestation, he knew it could happen, but Peter had never thought it will happen to him. And it messed him up.

Once an Omega manifests to an Alpha it was over, they said. It was the beginning of a bond only they can share. Peter read that they still can live a life apart from each other, because the manifestation doesn’t always come with emotional attachment, yet they may have to take medication for the hormonal effects. Peter thought that since Stiles was really against him, the separation would be easier. They weren’t talking for months and Peter stopped going to the house. He sometimes asked Derek how Scott and Stiles were doing, and got frustrated once his nephew only answered with ‘fine’ or ‘they are drunk again’. But Peter knew better than to ask more. It wasn’t just Stiles who had to keep away, but him too. It was crucial for his job, because he didn’t want to run after an Omega who most probably was just confused because of their own stupid newfound instincts.

Deaton called Peter once he was back in bed and assured him that, yes, he was still alive. Peter also asked if Stiles was alright and he was actually pleasantly surprised that the boy was seemingly better than he expected him to be. Which was good. It meant the attack wasn’t as serious as Peter thought, despite how it sounded. When the doctor hung up, Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes. He remembered how Stiles was sobbing, begging him to come back home. And Peter wanted to. He wanted to go back and hold him and tell him he was there and that everything will be fine. What a joke. He never felt like this with any Omega before. There were cases of clinging before, even stalking, of course. But Peter could handle them along with the security of the company. And usually the Omegas were moving on too. Peter understood that being in heat was a huge emotional ride, despite the poor souls spending half of it barely conscious and it was natural to cling to that person who offered them safety and release.

And then there was Stiles who was difficult and complicated and even he himself had no damn idea what was going on. He was trouble to Peter, he was a threat and yet at the first crisis he would get on a plane and fly across the country to be with him. Peter knew it was also a natural reaction of an Alpha, to want to protect the Omega he thinks he owns… And it took him months to realize that not his body, but his mind was thinking of Stiles as his own.

“Here we go again.” Peter whispered to himself and groaned in frustration.

He needed a break…

\--

Derek and his damn family were so god damn rich Stiles even wondered why the guy was even going to their college. And Derek always said that it was because they had the best cafeteria. Which was so stupid Stiles loved it… Either way, there were good aspects to Derek being what he was. For example spending a week at their bungalow in Florida in August. Of course it was near the beach. It was practically on the beach. And Stiles kicked Derek every time they were talking about it, because Derek said it wasn’t a big deal just to piss off his two roommates.

The best thing in all of it was that not only they will be there, but a few of Scott’s classmates as well. They were mostly Betas, including Kira who Scott had the biggest crush on ever since the beginning of the semester. Due to both of their slightly awkward natures it never really bloomed, and Stiles was entitled to make it happen this one week they were in Florida. Since Scott was helping him with his problem ever since they’d gotten back from Peter’s place. It was difficult and Stiles didn’t feel like he was cured at all, but he was on his way. Somehow accepting and naming what exactly was happening to him gave him a kind of control and helped him relax into it.

But this one week before they had to go back to school had to be about partying and nothing else. Not that the boys didn’t do that all summer, but partying in Florida in a private bungalow was _different_. It was way more awesome.

And when they arrived at the house they weren't really paying attention to the car that arrived just minutes later....

\--

There were moments in Peter's life when he wondered if a higher power was deliberately messing with him. Just like in that moment. He was sitting in his car, watching Derek and Scott pack out the taxi in front of the Florida bungalow and wondered what he did to deserve this. Peter just wanted two weeks off work and get a little rest. But apparently, others had the same idea.

Peter sighed, watching his nephew and Scott talk in an excited manner. He wondered if in case only the two of them were here, then there was no problem to walk up to them and... But as Peter was thinking that, Stiles walked out of the house. Peter's heart skipped a beat. Stiles was on the other side of the street, the Alpha couldn't hear his voice at all and yet it felt like the Omega was next to him. For a brief second Peter had the urge to get out of the car and walk up to them. And actually, he did just that. These last few weeks he had to force himself not to call Stiles or look at his Facebook page or Instagram. And now when the Omega was just a few steps away, Peter's will shattered.

The Alpha got out of the car and crossed the street with a smirk on his lips.

"Now, what an unpleasant surprise." he started as he reached the boys. "I thought there is a rule that when someone wants to use the bungalow they send a mail to the family." Peter sighed, raising his eyebrow at Derek.

"Well, I didn't see any mail from you either, Peter." Derek shrugged, sighing. He pursed his lips and Peter knew what he wanted to say. That he can't stay. He knew that already. He just chuckled, watching over the bunch with an amused expression.

"See you around then." Stiles was the one talking finally, getting a bag and turning to go in the house. His tone was so nonchalant, so calm, that it actually alarmed Peter. He frowned a little as he watched the Omega walk away. Derek sighed and shrugged once again.

"Well, I guess, see you around." he said and took his stuff inside. Peter froze on the spot. That was his cue to leave and he couldn't. His body was too tense.

"Can we talk?" Peter asked once Scott and Stiles reappeared for the leftover stuff in the car.

Scott huffed, looking at Stiles for a second, but he didn't want to stop his friend, as Peter thought he would. Something changed. Stiles was still a little nervous, but not as much as he usually was around Peter. And it alarmed Peter more than anything.

Stiles pat Scott on his shoulder and walked up to Peter. The Alpha felt a slight tension in his stomach. There was something about the Omega.... But as he was thinking that he realized that they were about to start an awkward silence.

"Alan told me you survived the anxiety attack well." the Alpha commented, crossing his arms.

"Not thanks to you." Stiles rolled his eyes. Peter had to laugh a little. Yes, well that was the point. They had to get separated so they both could go on and forget about this silly thing. And yet, Peter was making up excuses to talk to Stiles. He was eying the boy, narrowing his eyes.

"You look good." Peter commented, just to watch Stiles' lips move into an embarrassed smile. He rubbed his neck a little awkward and Peter was watching the movement like he'd seen it for the first time. Stiles' skin turned red under the kneading fingers and the Alpha caught himself wanting his own fingers there. He wanted to be the one leaving red marks on Stiles' skin, he wanted to lick and see if it still had the same taste...

"And you look like shit." Stiles' voice was the one snapping Peter out of his daydreaming. He smirked, cocking his chin up at Stiles.

"Don't lie to me, I always look the best." Peter snorted. Stiles shook his head, rolling his eyes.

This was awkward and Peter felt a little breathless the more he was in Stiles' presence. But his heat was months away.

"See you around then, Stiles." Peter said, deciding that he had tortured both of them, or maybe just himself enough. He turned to leave and resisted the urge to look back. He only dared to glance at Stiles again when he was back in his car. But the Omega was already gone.

Peter wondered if this is how heartbreak felt like as he started the car.

\--

“Hey, you were good back there.” Scott said as he sat next to Stiles on the beach. The sun was already setting and they were just waiting for Kira and the others from Scott’s class to show up for their first beach party. Stiles frowned at his friend. “While Peter was being an ass as usual.” the Alpha chuckled.

“Oh that…” Stiles smiled a little, looking down at the sand. He was thinking about that encounter too. It was quite shocking how damn calm he was during all of it. Even after. Because the shock usually comes after, but this time Stiles felt none of it. Maybe they were really done with this stupid game. Yet, the dull ache in Stiles’ chest whenever he was thinking of Peter was still there, like some kind of stone. Always there. He didn’t tell Scott, nor Derek, but Stiles suspected Scott knows in some way. “Yeah, it was… it wasn’t a big deal.” The Omega chuckled and raised his beer to take a sip.

“I hope you’ll be fine now, dude. And if not, you know I’ll be here for you.” Scott smiled, patting his shoulder. Stiles grinned at him.

“Just like I’m with you when you puke your guts out after a hard night.” the Omega grinned, nudging Scott with his elbow. “I always feel like a proud papa every time.”

“Shut up, you sound creepy!” Scott laughed.

Stiles was really glad to know that his best friend was with him no matter what happens. Maybe it also helped in dealing with Peter and dealing with all this Omega mess. Stiles was actually not afraid to properly research about Omegas on the net and learn what exactly manifestation meant. And he found that knowing what he actually was also helped, and for the fist time in a long time, Stiles felt like he could do this.

Kira and the rest of the gang had arrived soon, bringing all the people they could. And it turned into a pretty huge party, which Stiles loved. There were all kinds of people and not many of them seemed like a douche. Maybe it was the sand and the beach and those damn stars on the night sky, but Stiles felt like it was a great starting party to their summer vacation. He got to know new people, more Betas and Alphas of course. And he had never realized how little Omegas he knew personally until he met Danny Mahealani.

“Hey, it’s good to see other Omegas around, I thought I’ll be the only one.” the guy started as an opening line and Stiles choked on his beer.

“Um…!” he started, looking around in a bit of a panic, because no one was supposed to know that he was an Omega. Not like this! But thankfully no one was paying attention to them. So Stiles shook his head once again, whispering. “No- no, you’re mistaken I’m not- I’m not an Omega. I-I’m a Beta.”

Danny frowned a little, purely a little confused.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly. “Oh, I’m sorry I was an ass, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. You’re not out yet, then, right?” Danny smiled a little and Stiles frowned.

“Out…?”

“Your friends don’t know, right?”

“I uh… well only, t-two of my friends know.” Stiles answered before he could stop himself. He only just then realized that he just confessed his Omega status to a total stranger.

“I’m sorry, I was just so relieved that there’s someone else.” Danny smiled, talking a bit quieter. He looked around, seemingly checking if they were being heard or not before he spoke. “It’s really rare to see someone like me at parties with so many Betas and Alphas.”

“Yeah, tell me about it…” Stiles laughed a little, eying Danny. “I’m… well I was a Beta until last year, and only then- only then I manifested.” he said, clearing his throat. Still wondering why he would tell all this to a stranger. Danny gasped a little.

“That late? And did it hurt? They say the first heat of someone who manifests late is a nightmare.”

“It… it wasn’t pleasant.” Stiles nodded. “But- I-I had help.”

“That’s always good. The few first heats are terrible, but then you get used to it.” Danny smiled and Stiles felt reassured somehow. The way this guy was talking about being an Omega, and he wasn’t as tense about it as Stiles. He felt like he found his place. “I’m sorry, my name is Danny.”

“Stiles.” The Omega started, shaking the other’s hand. He was eying him with newfound curiosity. Suddenly he had so many questions. About heats, about how Danny was treated… about what he thinks about being an Omega, but Stiles wasn’t sure where to start and if it was even appropriate. “So… so you uh, work or…?” he started the first questions, wincing at how stupid it sounded. But Danny just chuckled.

Danny told Stiles that he has a part time job and after college they will take him full time. He was writing codes and did some bug fixes for the company so now he’s actually a key employee even if he wasn’t working there full time yet. He was also doing college, because he wanted to have a degree anyway. And Stiles was baffled.

“Yeah I know, people always get surprised that I can do all this while I’m an Omega.” Danny snorted. “But I never understood them. It’s just that Omegas are more fertile and that’s the only difference.”

“Wha- but…” Stiles started, licking his lips. “Yeah I know we rule and all, but others don’t. I mean, I-I don’t want people to know, because they would ‘put me in my place’ you know, back to home, back to some boring job, or maybe force me to stay home until some Alpha grants me with their knot—“

“I don’t think it’s that bad, though.” Danny frowned. “I had Alphas come to me for help too. I mean, you know…” he coughed and looked around and Stiles was seriously thinking that Danny will just confess that he’s some ‘professional Omega’ and he helps Alphas in rut and that will be the day Stiles gives up on life. “… I do some hacking once in a while.”

“What?” Stiles blinked, because he wasn’t expecting _that_.

“Hacking, you know, tracing calls, emails… sometimes webcams too, but that really isn’t my thing. It’s not that I can’t do it.” Danny whispered with a grin. “And in our world, having this much power is better than being an Alpha.”

Stiles gaped. Danny was so badass, it was unbelievable.

“You know, once you realize that Alphas aren’t a big deal, neither are Omegas.” Danny continued, looking at Stiles warmly. “If you ask me, Betas are the best. They do not react to their instincts and hormones so violently, but they can also have their way if they want. Betas can keep their cool, most of the time. So, if you think about it, they should be the one being proud of themselves and not Alphas.”

“But Alphas… they, they can give life.” Stiles frowned, already knowing this argument is as weak as a dry leaf in a tornado.

“And Omegas bring life.” Danny said. “Betas can also do both. Maybe with lower fertility rate, but they can do it. Without all the violence and heats that would come with it.” he smiled. “And believe me, they have nothing to hide. I had a Beta once helping me in my heat and it was one of my best heats…”

“Wait, what… I thought you’d take suppressants, I mean how else could you manage…” Stiles frowned and Danny laughed.

“Why would I want to suppress anything? This is how I am since I was thirteen. Of course I took meds a few times, and sometimes when I don’t find anyone that I want to be with I still take them. But thankfully I have a steady boyfriend for the last few years, so my heats are great.” he smiled a little shyly. Stiles could tell that this ‘boyfriend’ was a keeper. And Danny was a wonderful being.

“I wish I could be like you.” Stiles whispered, tightening his grip on his beer can. Danny just looked at him, smiling a little.

“It took me years to realize these things, Stiles. It was really hard at the beginning.” Danny nodded. “I thought I can’t do anything anymore, that I’ll always be a slave of Alphas and my heats and I couldn’t have been more wrong. And I still feel a bit reassured when I can be with Omegas and not Alphas.”

Stiles chuckled, looking up at his new friend.

“So you’re saying I can be just like you?” he asked in a smirk.

“Absolutely.” Danny nodded with a grin.

“That’s great, I always wanted to be a hacker anyway…” Stiles said just to receive a friendly push from the other Omega.

Listening to Danny, about his life and how he was thinking about things filled Stiles with hope. That it really can be different from what he was thinking and being an Omega wasn’t anything shameful. Indeed. It was only handled with too much sensitivity, because Alphas couldn’t exactly keep it in their pants around them.

“You can’t stop smiling ever since you were talking with Danny…” Scott muttered drunk as they stumbled back into the house around sometimes five in the morning.

“What, are you jealous?” Stiles snorted, rubbing his forehead to will his headache away.

“Danny’s got a boyfriend, so it’s a dead case.” Derek told them, closing the door, making them all sigh in relief as they were engulfed in darkness thanks to the shades on the windows.

“’S nothing like that, he’s just a great, great guy…” Stiles grinned and tried to find his room before the other two.

Hearing all that stuff from Danny, an Omega talking about how it was to be an Omega and not an Alpha or a Beta, was refreshing. Stiles didn’t feel like it was someone else telling him what to do. It was someone like him telling him he can be anything he wanted to be. He could step on all the Alphas he wanted without shame and he could still be a whiny, useless little thing in his heats. He was still the same person. Stiles felt like these words were something he had to hear to start moving on. Maybe it will take years, but he will damn make things work.

\--

There was only two days until they would leave back to California and Scott was the one feeling the tension more and more. Because he swore this will be the day he makes a move on Kira. With a kiss.

“I can’t believe you made me come up all the fucking way.” Stiles sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was a little tired and tipsy, as he was all these days.

“It’s just—I’m just nervous!” Scott hissed, hushing Stiles. It was evening and they were standing in front of Kira’s and her friend’s hotel room door.. “She said, she has some wine and she wants to share because there’s only a little bit left and—“

“Yes, Scott I know what that’s code for.”

“Oh god…”

“Dude.” Stiles started, grabbing Scott’s shoulders. “You can do this. She is so into you since a year now. And you’re into her. This is a match made in heaven. You can’t lose.”

“Yeah, but what if she thinks I’m an idiot…?”

“She already thinks that, Scott, and she still called you. Now go and swoon her with your puppy looks, you have it going on badly, bro.”  Stiles grinned.

Scott took a deep breath. Then another one. And one more. Then he nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I will… Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Then that’s my cue.” Stiles grinned and squeezed Scott’s shoulders. “And don’t come home until you succeed, my knight.” he said and moved to get back to the elevator. He walked fast so Scott won’t change his mind again, like he did three times before…

Stiles got into the elevator, pushed the button for ground floor and leaned against the wall. He pocketed his hands, just to find something in one of his pockets. He sighed and took out the keys, looking at them. The keys to Peter’s apartment back in California. Stiles sighed, wondering why the hell he was keeping these useless things around still. But somehow it was calming to look at the keys and think of Peter. Not as an Alpha, but as Peter. He was an ass, he was rude and egoistic and his work was a nightmare and Stiles was still catching himself thinking of him. Yes, it wasn’t a crush. Not at all.

Then the familiar sound told Stiles he reached ground floor and the doors opened. He gripped the keys as he got out of the elevator, but he froze in place when he spotted Peter looking at him from the corridor. Stiles felt like his heart was skipping a beat.

Peter was raising an eyebrow at him, looking at him all over. His shirt’s cleavage was deeper than the Abyss and Stiles licked his lips as he had the urge to taste all that exposed skin. Wait. No. It was starting again. It was always starting like this when he was thrown into a mad tantrum about Peter. So Stiles decided it wasn’t going to happen this time.

“Hey.” he croaked, waving his hand at the Alpha as he moved finally to walk out of the elevator. “So you’re staying at this hotel too, huh?” he remarked quietly.

“Stiles.” Peter greeted him with a nod. ”I like their bar.” he shrugged as he walked past Stiles. The Omega sighed, because it was clear that Peter had no intention to hold him up either. Yes. This was supposed to be it.

And yet, Stiles felt the keys dig into his palms as he squeezed them.

“Peter, wait.” He started, turning back, stepping into the elevator with the Alpha. His heart was beating faster as he could smell his familiar cologne once again. Stiles swallowed, holding out the keys for Peter. “Here, these are yours. I accidentally took them.”

“Huh.” Peter frowned, eying the keys a little amused. For that one second Stiles could look at his face, noting he wasn’t shaving that morning. No, why would he note something like that? Stiles sighed. “You always keep them around?” Peter started, raising his blue eyes at Stiles and the Omega shivered.

“Yeah.” He said before he could stop himself. He wanted to say something witty, but nothing came to him. Peter frowned at his answer, his amused smirk disappearing. Slowly, he walked closer and pushed the button to his floor on the panel, not looking away from the boy. Stiles didn’t get out of the elevator and the doors closed.

“You’re… you’re looking at me differently.” Peter remarked over the quiet music that was playing. Stiles bit into his lips and watched as the Alpha reached for his keys. “Like you know something I don’t.”

“Yeah, maybe I do.” Stiles said hoarsely, shivering as the man’s fingers were brushing over his palm as he took the keys. But the buzzing feeling that came with it was familiar. It was the same as that time in the kitchen. When Peter had no clothes on and Stiles was still just a Beta. And in that moment Stiles dreadfully thought that it was starting again.

“I like it.” Peter spoke, pocketing his keys. “I just wish you’d tell me.” he chuckled in a deep, rumbling voice and Stiles felt himself being lost. If he was over Peter, he wasn’t anymore. It had gone back to the very beginning.

“Then make me.” Stiles heard himself say before he could stop himself. The ding that warned the doors open was loud in the following, stunned silence.

“Stiles…” Peter started, warning. It was the Omega’s last chance to escape and he knew that. But he didn’t take it.

The next thing Stiles knew were Peter’s slightly shivering fingers  sliding up his jaw, around his neck to his nape, and Stiles loved it. His lips parted as Peter pulled him closer, his cologne getting stronger as Stiles moved in. His arms slid loosely around the Alpha as he felt his lips against his. Stiles had no idea which one of them was cursing, but he heard the word ‘fuck’ muttered over and over again. Stiles kissed Peter with more hunger as he felt it wake in his limbs, in his chest and the Alpha took it all.

Peter grabbed his hair on the back of his head to tilt his head back and take a long, hard lick at his throat and Stiles almost came on the spot. He moaned, clinging onto Peter’s shirt and barely realized that the Alpha was moving them toward a door. The door of his room. Stiles was too busy sucking a hickey into that strong neck to note when the lock was opened and when they got inside. He only realized that they were in the room when he stumbled and felt like falling. But it was just Peter pushing him down on the ground and rolling him on his stomach.

Stiles moaned as the Alpha pulled up his hips and dragged his shorts and pants down to his knees. Yes, they didn’t need more foreplay, Peter was impatient and Stiles was too. He had no idea how much he wanted to feel Peter’s massive hardness in him until it was brushing against his cheeks.

“God, Peter, please don’t tease, please not now…” Stiles begged, his voice sounding more desperate than he thought. And Peter didn’t laugh at him as he thought he would. He was just giving a moan.

“Are you wet enough?” Peter started, his fingers finding the Omega’s entrance, pushing in. And Stiles was wet, almost dripping. “Oh, Christ.” the Alpha muttered, as if he was about to lose it and it was the sweetest sound to Stiles. He opened his mouth to urge Peter on, to tell him to put it in already, but as he wanted to shape the words, the man slammed into him.

“Peter…!” the Omega shouted when he felt like his arms and legs were giving out at the massive attack from Peter. His knees will have rugburns anyway, maybe his palms too and if Peter continued to rut into him with such a force his arms will be covered in burns. But the Alpha grabbed on his hips, while his other arm was sneaking around his chest, grabbing at his neck. Peter pulled him close to his body, making him sit on his cock as he thrust up into him and Stiles wished they would have gotten rid of the clothes too. Peter’s naked hips were slapping against his ass, burying his thick cock into his wet hole and Stiles was impossibly hard and aroused. “More, more, please, more…!” he begged, his hands shot out to grab on Peter’s thighs.

“Don’t worry, baby. I got you, I’ll give it to you.” Peter whispered into his ear and Stiles shivered. He was so close to coming already. He was panting hard with an open mouth, flushed red and moaning as the Alpha was thrusting into him in a punishing pace. And the Omega loved it. It was like getting something he didn’t know he wanted all these months. Finally being filled and taken care of. “Oh, Stiles, you feel so tight and wet. You’re amazing… you dirty, dirty boy.” The man smirked, voice straining. And Stiles laughed a little breathless too. But it soon turned into a gasp and a moan as Peter grabbed his hardness. Stiles’ face turned into a grimace, he didn’t want it to end so soon, but he knew this couldn’t be slowed down. They both needed this. He came the next moment, arching his back and tightening around Peter. The Alpha took up the pace too, thrusting into Stiles with desperate urgency before he came roughly. He was holding onto the Omega as if his life depended on it, with shaking hands and thrusting deep to ride out his pleasure and to help Stiles with his own too.

As Stiles was tightly seated on Peter’s lap, on his slowly softening cock, he thought that this was worth anything that would follow. Any anxiety or tantrum or fever.

“Peter…” he breathed, just to have his head tilted to the side so Peter could give him a sloppy, tired kiss.

“Bed.” the Alpha swallowed and moved Stiles from his dick. The Omega bit his lips to try and not whine over the loss of Peter inside him. With shaking knees he kicked his pants away as he slumped down the bed, Peter soon following. With tired, trembling movements they both got rid of the rest of their clothes before they settled against each other once again.

“It’s starting again, isn’t it?” Stiles asked, barely keeping himself awake as he was laying his head on Peter’s shoulder.

“Most probably.” The Alpha answered. Then he reached out and stroked Stiles’ hair, then down his cheeks. He softly tilted the boy’s head up so he could look into his eyes. Stiles felt himself blush as he was looking into Peter’s half lidded gaze. “I ask you again, Stiles, let me court you. I want to be the one who helps you.”

Stiles took a shaking breath, looking away.

“No.” he said at last and Peter huffed.

“You are unbelievable.” The Alpha laughed, rubbing his eyes. “You know I’d take good care of you.”

“Yes, but…” Stiles started, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Peter, I…” he swallowed. “I manifested just last year. Because of you. A-and before that I thought I could do anything, because I’m a Beta. I was so confident and suddenly this… comes and I lost the ground, you know?”

Peter frowned up at the ceiling as he was measuring Stiles’ words. Then he slowly looked at him again. His expression was soft and he seemed pleasantly surprised.

“Yes?” he started in a quiet voice, urging Stiles to talk more. The Omega bit his lip for a second.

“I… I need to get through this heat alone. Just to prove to myself that I can do this. That I can do this alone and I’m not someone entirely else. That I’m still… I’m still myself, Peter.” Stiles said, looking at Peter, wanting him to understand. To get over his Alpha machoness and listen to him.

“So you want to prove to yourself, that you still have control over your life.” Peter summed up with a slight smirk. Stiles nodded, his huge brown eyes looking at Peter all challenging. “I suppose I can’t really offer anything to top that.” the Alpha chuckled and somehow Stiles felt relief blooming in his chest. His lips pulled into a smile too as he was eying the Alpha.

“Not really, but i-if you want you can… you can court me after, maybe? For my next heat?” he asked shyly. Peter chuckled a little, stroking Stiles’ cheek fondly.

“I’d love to.” Peter said. “But tell me, can I keep you tonight?” he asked quietly. Stiles was wondering about that for a tense second. But when he was thinking about how he can stay here and touch Peter more and be touched and kissed by this man, or go back to the house and sleep alone…

“Tonight only, yeah.” Stiles nodded then, earning yet another set of kisses from Peter.

“Maybe tomorrow too?” the Alpha smirked into his kiss and Stiles laughed again.

“You’re fucking for a living and you’re so hungry!” he remarked.

“What can I say, maybe I have a problem.” Peter smirked. “Will you come tomorrow evening?”

“I-I’ll see, okay?” the Omega swallowed, reaching out to pull Peter closer. “Can we just focus on tonight now?” he asked, running his fingers down the back of Peter’s neck.

“Oh, certainly.” Peter said, leaning closer.

\--

Stiles actually made up a lie to Scott about a guy he met at the hotel’s bar and that’s why he didn’t spend the night back at the bungalow. And thus he could sneak away to spend the last night with Peter too. And Stiles was expecting an attack to come to him on the plane home, or back in his room. But instead of that, he felt strangely content. Again. Just when he realized he felt more about Peter than he first thought. And it felt finally right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, boring chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Evy~
> 
> This just goes on and on and on...

After their one week vacation, Scott, Stiles and Derek returned to California. Things were going on as usual, though Scott was grinning at Stiles all the way back home, congratulating him on his one night stand in the hotel, which was totally a sign that he was getting over Peter. Stiles didn’t have the heart to tell his friend that it was the complete opposite. They agreed with Peter that they will try to keep up this separation, but if it gets bad, then it may have to be helped somehow. But there will be no courting and Stiles will spend his heat alone. Stiles was actually wondering how he was still giving Peter a chance somehow, even if he was still feeling a cold chill whenever he was thinking about Peter’s job. The whore.

The semester was starting again and Kira was actually hanging out by the house a bit more now that they were finally officially dating with Scott. It also meant that Stiles was sleeping on the couch on more than one occasion, but that was completely fine, his bro was getting laid and he would suffer a stiff back for that.

And then Halloween was coming and Stiles felt the usual uneasiness in his stomach. This time, he knew what it was. It was the sign that he was going into heat soon. Even if he had the pills this time, he was still pretty nervous about it. He couldn’t help it, but he was trying to tell himself it was normal. He often took the pill bottle and looked at it, but there was no label on it, not a how to take, how many a day. Stiles was actually doing his research on the net about suppressants, and there were some that needed to be taken once a day, there were ones that had to be taken twice a day, and then there were ones where one or two pills were doing the trick for the whole period of the heat. The dealer who got Stiles the stuff told him to take one a day when he feels the hint of his heat rising. He said that it may start pretty early, even two weeks before the heat. That was all Stiles got as a direction on how to take those pills. He was waiting until after Halloween passed before taking the first pill.

Stiles was standing in the kitchen one morning and decided to take his pill before breakfast. He swallowed it and ate some toast before going to class. At 8 in the morning, of course. Again. But on the way to campus, Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about it. About the pill, about his heat and how it will go on. In the end he was getting himself so worked up that he puked up all his breakfast into a trashcan when he arrived at campus. It wasn’t a too great experience.

The next day, Stiles decided to take the pill after breakfast and try not to get too nervous about it. It was also helping that he didn’t have to wake up too early. He had breakfast at 9, took the pill half an hour later and of he was. He managed to go on until early afternoon before puking. After that the Omega decided to leave his stomach to rest the next few days. But as he was getting to class, he was starting to get nervous. As if they could smell him or see somehow that he was going into heat. He could feel it in his guts. He only threw up once while waiting for the bus back to the house. So he decided he will skip classes these two weeks.

“Dude, are you okay? You look… tired.” Scott asked when he got back the first day Stiles skipped his classes. He was sitting on the couch, trying to stomach some popcorn.

“I totally am, Scott.” Stiles nodded, saluting. “Kira’s coming today?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Scott smiled, blushing, looking down.

“That’s great, then I’m getting my stuff out of the room.” Stiles nodded and got up from the couch.

“Stiles, did you start taking the pills?” Scott asked suddenly. His friend frowned, looking at him. He was wondering if he should tell him how he was reacting to the pills. But he didn’t want Scott to worry.

“Yep, I’m taking them alright. Such a pain.” Stiles snorted. Because, well, he was taking them. It wasn’t his fault that they ended up… undigested. Which was something he was starting to be worried about.

Stiles was staying home, trying to take the pills, but somehow he was always getting so nervous that he ended up vomiting again. In the end he couldn’t stomach any kind of food and he was getting sick from even trying to swallow anything solid. He was getting worse and worse and his heat was coming closer. And he didn’t have a plan. All he knew was that he didn’t want an Alpha to help him, he had to do it alone. But when the pills weren’t enough and he couldn’t go to a doctor, what could he do? He figured he will try with the pills and try to force them down by sheer will. With little luck.

More than a week passed during his battle with the pills and Stiles didn’t miss the worried glances Derek and Scott gave him one time he was brushing his teeth after getting sick. He was getting weaker by the day and he couldn’t eat anymore. Either because of the pill or because he was getting stressed more and more. He was waking up dreading every day and sometimes he would even try to take the meds again, even if they were obviously not going to work. Stiles was so desperate that he was thinking about getting strong tranquilizers to knock himself out, because he actually knew where to get those at campus. So he went to sleep, planning that trip.

Stiles woke up to a strange feeling. The past few days he was always waking up wet or uncomfortably hard. And when he had to sleep on the couch because Scott and Kira occupied their room, then it was really uncomfortable. The Omega groaned when he felt his boxers tight once again and tried to get himself awake enough to get to the bathroom to get rid of his problem. Though as he opened his eyes, he spotted someone standing over him. Stiles took in a sharp, scared breath, scrambling to sit up.

It was just Derek.

“Hey, Derek…” Stiles started, eying the Alpha. Something wasn’t right and he could feel it in his guts. The way Derek was looking at him, how his nostrils flared and his body was tense. And Stiles got utterly scared. He knew this feeling. It wasn’t a scare of being stared at in his sleep. It was that clutching, mind-numbing primal fear he felt with other Alphas when his heat was starting. And he was experiencing it again as he was looking up at Derek.  “I need to…” Stiles started, looking over to the bathroom, but Derek suddenly leaned down to him. He put his hands on the backrest of the couch, caging Stiles between his arms, and the Omega tried to shy away without any luck.

“Stay.” Derek ordered and Stiles knew that it was his goddamn fault that Derek was like this. Alphas were just as weak against an Omega’s scent as the other way around. And Stiles could smell what Derek wanted and it still filled him with utter fear. Then Derek leaned closer to nuzzle into his neck and Stiles gave a scared whimper. Suddenly he wanted to see Peter, he wanted to cling to him, wanted to smell and touch him.

“Derek, please, please just let me…” the Omega started, pulling away which was a bad idea. He bumped into Derek’s arm, which moved immediately and grabbed Stiles’ nape in a possessive manner. The boy never felt any more scared than in that moment, giving a whimper. “Let me go…!” he yelled, but Derek was acting like he was deaf. Or more like, driven by something stronger than words. Stiles pushed against him, but he knew that when Derek would put his whole strength into it, he will be done here. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry, but…” Stiles closed his eyes tightly before he moved his leg and kicked Derek where it hurts the most. The Alpha hissed loudly, stumbling back and groping himself in pain, letting him go. Stiles used his momentary chance to dash toward the bathroom. He could feel Derek reaching for him, but thankfully he didn’t get him before he could run to his safe place.

Stiles slammed the door shut and quickly locked it. The next moment Derek was putting most of his strength into knocking into the door. And the Omega shouted out loud, scrambling back from the door. He was watching and listening as Derek was hitting it and calling his name.

“Come out, I just wanted to help you! Stiles, don’t be like this!” he shouted in a deeper voice than he actually had. If Stiles wouldn’t know better, he would think Derek was possessed, but no, he just had too much of Omega scent in his head. And it will be getting worse, Stiles thought. He slumped to the floor, leaning against the bathtub, watching the door complaining every time Derek slammed his fist against it. It wasn’t going to last at this rate and Stiles felt his eyes being filled with tears. He was so sacred.

Stiles didn’t even have his phone with him, or anything that could help him call Scott or Peter. Maybe Peter. Because he wouldn’t be able to take it if Scott would act the same as Derek now. He didn’t want his best friend turning into a brainless Alpha, who would only want to fuck him. All because he was too stubborn to seek professional help.

“Fuck this…” Stiles sniffed, his fingers running through his hair. “Fucking… fuck…” he cried, pulling up his knees and leaning his forehead on them. He would even deserve Derek getting in and hurting him, it was all his fault. He should have listened, he should have changed his status and should have gotten proper medication. Now he was sitting here, like a loser, waiting for one of his friends to… Well, Stiles couldn’t have felt any more pitiful.

Meanwhile Derek stopped hitting the door, but Stiles knew better than to try to open it. He was frozen in place by fear, he couldn’t move. He was still hard and he felt the usual dizziness he felt these days, most probably because he wasn’t eating well, but he didn’t dare to move. Not even to get some water from the tap, even if he was dying to drink something. But he was so afraid he thought that if he moved the door will finally give in and then everything would be over.

Stiles had no idea how long he was hiding there, but suddenly he heard his name again. But it wasn’t Derek. Not even Scott.

“Stiles.” Peter’s voice was like a cup of tea after a cold day. Stiles shivered at how much warmth it filled him with. He moved his head, looking at the door and blinking out tears from his eyes. “Stiles, are you there?” the Alpha called again. It really was Peter. Peter was standing by the door… How was that possible?

“Yeah…” Stiles croaked quietly. But then he cleared his throat to try again. “Yeah.” he said.

“Can you open the door?” Peter asked and Stiles wasn’t sure. Derek, and maybe Scott were out there too. He didn’t want to see them, he was too afraid. “Stiles, please, open the door.”

Stiles whimpered, but in the end he forced himself to move. His limbs were stiff, yet weak as he picked himself up of the floor. He walked to the door, eying the handle.

“Stiles?” Peter called him again. And that finally gave the Omega enough strength to reach for the handle and unlock the door. For a second Stiles braced himself for someone barging in and grabbing him, but nothing happened. The door was still closed, though not locked. So he took a shaky breath and slowly opened it, but only just a tad. He peeked out just to see that Peter was really standing there, looking extremely worried. “There you are.” he whispered, his frown turning into a soft smile. Stiles whimpered from the need to go to him and just cling to him.

“Peter…?” the Omega asked stupidly, because of course it was Peter. But he wanted to ask if Derek is still there, if they will hurt him, if Peter will yell at him for being a stupid idiot.

“Come on, Stiles. It’s alright.” Peter said, spreading his arms. Stiles was eying him a little, feeling afraid, but not of Peter. In the end he slowly opened the door more and reached for him immediately. Stiles put his arms around Peter’s middle, clinging to him. He pressed his cold body close to his, savoring up his scent, his warmth and his closeness. And Stiles could have cried from relief.

“It’s starting again, it’s- it’s starting again, it’s the same…” Stiles sniffed, barely being able to speak.

“I know, Stiles, I know. Calm down. It’s alright, I’m here. It will be fine now.” Peter hushed him gently, stroking his back with warm hands. Stiles practically melted against him, hating that Peter had to be the hero once again. He moved his head to look into the Alpha’s face, but then he spotted Derek, Scott and Kira standing a bit away from them. Stiles froze in fear once again. “Stiles, Stiles, listen to me. It’ll be fine, we’re leaving.”

“L-leaving…?” Stiles asked and Peter cupped his cheek, turning his face toward him.

“Yes, we have to leave right now. Do you understand?” the Alpha asked with a hint of urgency in his voice. Stiles licked his dry lips and nodded. If Peter could bring him to a place where he wouldn’t feel this gripping fear then he would gladly take it.

“I- my stuff..!” Stiles started.

“I’ll ask Alan later to bring everything.” Peter said and moved to practically drag Stiles out of the house. His car was parked on the grass, as if he was in a hurry to get there and didn’t bother to park on the driveway.

“H-how did you get here…?” Stiles asked then as Peter opened the door for him.

“Derek called me after he momentarily regained his sanity.” Peter said, looking behind him for a second. “You gave him a bit of a scare.” he added.

“I gave him a scare…!?” Stiles gasped, as he sat in. “H-he was… he was the one…!” he started at Peter when the Alpha sat in the car too. “He wanted to…” Stiles hicked, but he couldn’t continue. His relief was coming to the surface in a form of sloppy crying now that the only presence next to him was Peter’s.

“Oh, darling. It’s not just you who hates not being in control.” Peter sighed, watching the Omega cry with a bit of fondness.

“Why does it have to be like this…” Stiles cried, wiping his eyes over and over again, but the tears never wanted to stop.

“We’ll talk about everything when we get there. Try to rest and calm down until then.” Peter assured, reaching out to stroke Stiles’ arm reassuringly. Stiles wanted to follow that hand when Peter pulled it back to start the car. Instead he turned to look back at the house, just to see Derek and Scott watch the car with confusion and worry.

Stiles whimpered and leaned back in the seat, trying to disappear. He made such a point each time to Peter that he doesn't need him and now here they are. Peter is taking him away... Stiles' plan didn't work. As he was watching the houses run past them he felt sick again. Even if he didn't take any medicine that day. Or food for that matter.

"Stop the car... Stop-" Stiles whimpered out and thankfully Peter was on a road where he could easily pull on the side of the road. The Omega scrambled to open the door and leaned out to try and vomit. But besides the sour taste in his mouth, nothing came out. His stomach was empty after all.

"You're a mess, Stiles." Peter said next to him quietly. The Omega glared down at the sidewalk, because he couldn't raise his head to glare at Peter. Of course he was a mess, he already knew that. He knew that ever since his first heat.

"Shut up." Stiles coughed at last, trying to take deep breaths. Then he closed the door, leaning back into his seat. His head hurt and his limbs were shaking, but he felt weaker than before.

"Can we go?" Peter asked and the boy nodded. The car started again and Stiles felt like they were going a bit faster this time. "I thought you will take suppressants." the Alpha remarked after a while.

"I did." Stiles admitted quietly. "But I... I couldn't stomach them, I was puking them all out."

"What do you mea-- Don't tell me you continued to take them even after they made you sick?!" Peter asked, turning to Stiles for a second. Stiles didn't answer and it was enough for the Alpha to know he was right. "How can you be so profoundly stupid, Stiles?"

"Shut up, you don't know what it's like!" Stiles shouted in a hoarse voice. They were going at it again. Peter was barking about something he couldn’t possibly understand. No damn Alpha could understand.

"I may not know, but I know it's just logical not to take stuff that makes you sick!" Peter shouted back. "You could have killed yourself, and now you're almost too weak for your heat, you're in danger Stiles! Did you eat anything today?"

"I ate some toast yesterday." Stiles swallowed, suddenly a little scared. Danger? Wait, that wasn’t exactly on his list. He felt weak and sick, but danger…? "T-too weak?"

"You were supposed to have a bigger appetite before your heat, so you get energy to go on for a week without much food." Peter explained a little angrily. "And you messed it all up now."

"Am I going to die?" Stiles asked suddenly, worried.

"You'll wish." Peter sighed and the Omega whimpered. "Stiles, calm down, there are still a few days until it really starts. We can make this right." He added. But Stiles was silent, staring at the road ahead, his throat aching. Once again, he was being told he was stupid for desperately wanting to save himself and control what was happening. Of course he knew it was stupid to take the pills when they were making him sick, but he really wasn’t thinking. And now Peter had to be the one yelling at him again.

"Where are we going...?" Stiles asked when he realized they left the city.

"To a cottage of mine. It's more suited for this than my apartment." Peter commented. Dryly. "Bigger bed, no neighbors. Food and drinks for two weeks.”

"Did you bring many Omegas there?" Stiles asked. The following silence was worse than a punch in the gut. "Answer me!" the boy demanded even if he already knew what Peter will say.

"I offer you a deal." Peter started then. "I answer all your questions about my work if you answer mine honestly too from now on." he said, looking at the boy. Stiles was looking back at him with huge, angry eyes. But in the end he nodded. "Yes, Stiles, I brought many of my clients there."

Stiles swallowed, suddenly quieter than before. He didn't know why he wanted to know this, but now he wished he didn’t know.

"Get some rest, we'll be there soon." Peter said quietly, almost a little guilty. But Stiles thought he was just imagining it. He looked out of the window, watching the scenery run past them and hating himself.

A bit later Peter pulled up at a smaller cottage. Another car was already parked there and Stiles didn't know why, but he got scared again.

"Someone else is here?" the Omega asked as Peter opened the car door for him.

"I called Alan to check on you when Derek told me what happened." Peter said, looking at the suddenly reluctant Omega. "You met him before, Stiles. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know!" Stiles snapped. He knew Dr. Deaton and he knew that he was long overdue for a medical checkup, but the thought of someone touching him right now just sent cold stabbing fear up his spine. "I know..." Stiles repeated.

Peter sighed and knelt down when it was clear the Omega wouldn't get out of the car.

"I'll be there, Stiles. I got you." the Alpha said, holding out his hand.

"Are you saying that to all the Omegas?" Stiles asked on the verge of crying.

"Not to all." Peter said softer than Stiles expected. "Now, come on." he started again and Stiles took a deep breath. He unbuckled his seatbelt and took Peter's hand. Even he was surprised by the death grip he suddenly had on the Alpha's hand.

Inside the house the Omega stumbled to a halt and wondered just how much money can a professional Alpha gather. The house wasn't too big, it was cozy, filled with warm colors. Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he spotted Deaton walking to them and all his momentary peace left him.

"Hi, Stiles. Peter." the doctor greeted them with a smile. Though Stiles couldn't miss the thorough glance he got from him. "You don't look so good." the man said and Stiles wasn't sure he only meant him. He looked over Peter, just to find an annoyed expression on him.

"Can we get through this without unnecessary commentary?" Peter huffed, guiding Stiles to the couch. "He threw up on the way here." he said as the boy sat down.

"Hey, I'm completely capable of telling that myself, stop handling me like I am a child!" Stiles yelled and let go of Peter’s hand even if it felt like one of his limbs were being torn off.

"Maybe you should have acted as an adult then and not have taken those pills!" Peter hissed back, suddenly acting more furious than a few seconds ago.

"Alright, both of you calm down. Let me check up on you and we'll see how I can help." Deaton sighed and sat down next to Stiles on the couch. The Omega suddenly paled as he was looking at him. "First I need to check your blood pressure." the doctor explained and got out his tools from his bag. Then he held out his hand for the boy. "Give me your arm, please."

Stiles gave the order to his brain to obey, but as he realized that it meant that someone will touch him he immediately jumped up from the couch.

"Stiles?" Dr. Deaton asked, looking up at the boy frowning. The Omega swallowed, looking at Peter once before turning back to the doctor. He felt his stomach acting up again.

"I- I don't think I can- I can't do this, I can't." Stiles stuttered.

"Are you afraid?" Peter asked, reaching for Stiles again. He put his hand on the boy's back, moving closer. The Omega didn't answer. "Stiles..."

"I don't want him to touch me..." Stiles swallowed, staring at the ground. He knew he was acting like a brat, but he was really scared. He didn't want anyone to touch him besides Peter and it was terrible.

"I see." the doctor smiled a little. "I should have expected it, taken how you manifested. In this case, Peter you'll have to help me."

With the instructions of Dr. Deaton Peter could take Stiles' blood pressure and pulse. The Omega was still in a state of shock, so his numbers were too high and they couldn’t get a clear reading of him. It was also clear that his stomach was still too sensitive for any medication, so Deaton offered the option of contraception injection instead of the pill. Which almost made Stiles cry, it meant that he wasn't going to receive an alternative method to survive this nightmare.

"I don't want it...!" Stiles said suddenly. "The injection, I don't..." he hicked, hugging himself tightly.

"Stiles, it just a precaution." Peter sighed a little tired. And Stiles got really angry once again. It was the same. Everything was going the same way as the first time and he didn’t want to accept it. So he turned to Peter and yelled.

"Fuck you and fuck your precautions..! The last time was the same, you knew you were going to fuck me! This is the same, this is the exact same!" Stiles shouted. "Get me something that doesn't require your dick in me!"

"I thought you already worked this out." Deaton sighed, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at them.

"We _are_ working it out." Peter hissed, not looking away from Stiles. "What do you want then? Do you want to be tied to a buttplug for a week? Or you want morphine?"

"Peter!" the doctor gasped.

"I want the morphine! Knock me out until this is over!" Stiles shouted, earning just a scandalous look from Deaton. "I don't want to be knotted."

"If it helps, the contraception injection can reduce the intensity of the heat." the doctor offered.

“I don’t fucking care! I don’t want anyone to touch me while I’m in heat!” Stiles shouted. Peter already opened his mouth to say something, but Deaton was faster.

“Alright. I understand.” The doctor said, looking at Peter for a second. Almost warningly. “I’ll go now and get some morphine. I’ll also collect some of your stuff from the house, Stiles.” He explained in a calming tone, making sure the Omega was listening. “It will be alright and nothing will happen you don’t want. Do you understand?”

Stiles swallowed, listening to the man. His lower lip trembled from the cry he was holding back and he hated himself how sensitive he was already. He only could manage a nod. But it was reassuring that he was being listened to and not being swept away, just because he was an Omega. Maybe Peter didn’t intend to do that either, but Alphas could be so overwhelming and deaf. Stiles already noticed that even when he was just a Beta.

“I’ll come back and you two, for the love of god, just talk about this properly and not like children.” Deaton said, packing up his bag. “I expect a proper solution for when I get back. Get something to drink and eat, Stiles. You’ll feel better.” he warned them and left.

“So you want the damn morphine.” Peter sighed, burying his fingers into his hair when they heard the car leave outside. Stiles crossed his arms, not answering. The Alpha groaned out frustrated and started pacing around the room. Stiles licked his dry lips and looked over at the kitchen, to the fridge wondering if he could take on Deaton’s advise and drink something. He was dying of thirst. “Go, if you’re thirsty, there’s plenty of stuff in the fridge.” Peter said and Stiles didn’t have to be told twice.

"Are you afraid of me?" Peter asked suddenly when Stiles was pouring some juice into a glass. He looked at the Alpha with confusion, but Peter was serious. He was expecting an answer.

“No.” Stiles said, taking a small sip from his cold drink.

“Stiles, remember the deal. I answer you honestly if you’re honest with me too. Are you afraid of me?” the Alpha started impatient.

“No!” the Omega answered a little louder than necessary. “I’m everything but afraid of you…”

“Then why don’t you want me to help, Stiles? Why would you rather spend it knocked out, drooling, than with me?” Peter asked, walking up to him. Stiles swallowed as he was eying the man. “Why are you so desperate to get rid of me?” Peter asked a bit quieter, noticing that something was wrong in the way Stiles was looking at him.

The Omega gulped down his drink before he decided to speak.

“I just… I just don’t want to… I don’t want to be tied to someone who is fucking Omegas for money.” Stiles said, looking away.

“So it’s my work, is it?” Peter sighed, eying the boy. “What is so wrong with my job that you—“ he started, but Stiles interrupted him.

“Because the thought of you being with someone else is like a fucking stab in the heart, okay?!” the boy shouted. He was finally looking at Peter with an angry glare. His whole body was shaking from something other than sickness. It wasn't a sickness of the body after all. “Every time I think about it, I feel…”

“Sick.” Peter finished that sentence, looking down. Stiles just nodded, surprised that Peter seemed to know what he was talking about. The Alpha was silent, eying the boy as if contemplating something. "You do realize that the morphine is also dangerous if you can't get your strength back?"

Stiles nodded, even if he had no idea. But he will try to get back on his feet, get his stomach in order and survive this heat. He swore he had to do this alone, without an Alpha. Peter sighed heavily next to him and reached for him. Stiles let him touch him, he had no willpower to pull away. He wanted Peter to hold him. And when Peter pulled him into a hug he didn't resist. His arms were warm and soft and reassuring, just what Stiles needed. He slowly raised his arms to hug back, practically clinging to the man again.

"I told you I'll help you. And if you want me to get you into a coma to get through this then I must oblige. Even if I don't agree." Peter spoke soft and quiet, making Stiles lean more into him. He wanted to listen to him and enjoy his touches, but he had made up his mind. "Go and rest, I'll arrange everything when Deaton gets back."

"Thank you." Stiles whispered and held onto Peter a little more than was necessary before moving.

\--

In the end, Stiles still accepted the contraception injection in vain hope that it can reduce the intensity of the heat. Maybe so much that he will be just horny for a few days and not struggle from excruciating pain. He hoped it will also be strong enough so he wouldn't need drugs to cope, but he knew that with his luck it wasn't going to happen. At least the dose won't be that much.

"Are you sure you want to do it like this? It's dangerous." Deaton started as he was preparing the syringes. Stiles was still pale, but still in better shape than that morning. He could drink some and stomach some toast after Peter's ginger tea.

"Yeah..." Stiles croaked, swallowing around his dry throat.

"You can always change your mind, you know. It doesn't mean you failed just because you couldn't make this heat stop." the doctor assured.

"If you had changed your status and got proper pills all this could have been avoided." Peter shrugged from next to him. Stiles glared up at him. Peter was completely right and that was the worst in this.

"Just concentrate on getting your strength back. All the other things can come later." Dr. Deaton assured.

Stiles was glad that they were still on board with him and this crazy idea. Even if he wasn't too sure in himself anymore. At least with Peter he knew what he could expect... with the morphine, he wasn't so sure. Oh, how he wished the pills were working...

Checking his phone, Stiles found at least five apology messages from Derek and of course worried ones from Scott. He knew he could spend the rest of the evening calming both of them down. Stiles called them, explaining what was happening. Of course he left out the morphine part. He also assured Scott that as long as he can get to the phone he will call them.

\--

Stiles sighed, staring at the shadows on the ceiling of the living room. He was so sure he was getting the bedroom, but Peter was an ass and he said if he has to keep an unconscious, drugged Omega in his bed he’d rather enjoy it while he still could sleep in it. Asshole. Stiles didn't really mind, at least the bathroom was close and he didn't have to pass Peter on the way there when he had business to do. Like, twice already. Yet, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. Stiles really wanted to sleep, to get rid of all these thoughts in his head already, but he felt like something is missing.

Then suddenly the bedroom door opened and Peter walked out. Stiles turned his head to look at him and watch as the Alpha went to the kitchen to open the fridge. Stiles shivered at the sight the light of the fridge provided to him. The man had boxers on and a tank top which was surely two sizes too small for his chest. The Omega licked his lips and realized he should look away, but he couldn't.

"Can't sleep?" Peter asked suddenly, getting the milk.

"Not... not really..." Stiles sighed and sat up, arranging his covers on his lap.

"Me neither." the Alpha muttered seemingly to himself before he took some gulps right from the milk box. The boy snorted, because that was such an immature thing, yet Peter actually was the type who would drink milk from the box. "Want to watch something on TV?"

"Uh... I guess." Stiles shrugged watching Peter wipe his mouth and put back the milk. He walked to the couch, searching for the TV remote.

"If I'm right there's a Mythbusters marathon on Discovery." the Alpha muttered and turned the TV on. Stiles squinted at the sudden light, but he noted as Peter sat down on the couch. His presence was suddenly overwhelming, but not in the bad way. It was like a warm blanket draping over Stiles' shoulders. He let out a long, relieved sigh. This was what he had been missing...

Stiles tilted his head to look at Peter, just to find the Alpha looking at him with a sleepy, knowing smirk. Damn, of course he knew his effect on Stiles.

"Come here." Peter whispered, holding out his arm. Stiles swallowed, eying the man and considered refusing him. But he wanted to sleep so badly. So he moved to lean against Peter, letting him tuck him under his chin and wrap his arms around his frame. They were around the same height, but Stiles felt so little against Peter at that moment. He leaned his head on the Alpha's shoulder, looking at the TV.

"Do you cuddle with all your Omegas?" Stiles asked suddenly. Peter's soft chuckle was almost like a lullaby to his ears.

"Only with my own." the Alpha said, stroking Stiles' hair absently.

"You have your own...?" the Omega asked, but Peter just kissed into his hair.

"Go to sleep, Stiles." he whispered. And Stiles couldn't help but obey. His eyelids slowly closed and he couldn't keep awake to hear if the myth of the ice cannon was true or busted.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beated by Evy who is scarred for life now

 

Stiles was finally eating properly. After only two days without the pills and all the stress that came with it he was calming down. Also, waking up bundled up with Peter every day despite his better judgment helped him cope. But apparently, they both had trouble sleeping without the other.

"I'm not sure if you're going into heat or starting your manifestation as a pig." Peter chuckled as he was watching Stiles gulp down the slices of pizza for dinner.

"I hope it's the latter so I can call you Fucker of Pigs." Stiles snapped with a full mouth.

"That was awful, even from you." Peter raised an eyebrow while he took a bite from his slice.

"Oh my god, I know. This is terrible, I'm losing my wits with you." Stiles snorted, chugging down his glass of juice. "Is this part of the heat too, like, going into idiot mode?"

"You don't need to be in heat for that." Peter smirked and Stiles kicked him under the table. "It will soon pick up, though." the Alpha warned.

"I know." Stiles sighed, looking down.

"You're barely strong enough for the morphine." Peter said as if he said it for himself. The boy frowned at him.

"I'm not changing my mind." he said sharply.

"I'm just concerned. I have to take care of you and that includes not killing you with drugs." Peter rolled his eyes.

"I feel fine." Stiles pressed.

"We'll see once we're at it." Peter snapped. Stiles jumped a little, eying the Alpha.

"Why do you care so much? Is that how badly you want to fuck me? Is this some kind of challenge for you?" Stiles asked, frowning. The man just rubbed his temple as if Stiles' words were physically hurting him.

"It's not that, Stiles." Peter started.

"Then what?" the Omega demanded. Peter was eying him for a while after that, as if he was contemplating something. Stiles wondered what it could be. A lie? A harsh truth? And for some reason his stomach sank as Peter started to talk.

"It's not just you who suffers from this, alright?" the Alpha said. "It's just if you're drugged out of your mind you can't answer me. I can't ask you if it hurts, if you're suffering or what you need. It kills me just by thinking about it."

"But it's the same when I'm in heat, no? Like, you can't ask me either..." Stiles frowned, suddenly nervous at Peter's answer.

"It's different, Stiles." the Alpha closed his eyes for a second. "You can still answer me, even if you're not aware of it. I can read you, I can hear your answers and I can take care of you. It's not just Omegas who have to deal with the heat." he added a bit quieter.

"You're saying that as if you haven’t fucked any Omegas before." Stiles snorted. Peter actually smiled at him at that.  But his smile was so cold that it sent a shiver down the boy's spine. He licked his lips like a predator ready to jump and Stiles got scared for a second. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Shut up and eat." Peter said at last, though Stiles noticed a strange tension in his shoulders.

"But what? Did I say something?" Stiles frowned.

"You're just getting especially annoying." the man said, taking his phone from his pocket, and Stiles knew it's the cue that Peter will ignore him for a while. Fine. Stiles didn't mind. But he took the leftover pizza to the couch, hearing Peter's annoyed huff.

In fact, Peter ignored him the rest of the day. He was talking on his phone, settling some appointments and... other things. Not that Stiles was listening over his game on his 3DS or anything... he didn’t care who Peter will fuck after him. And thinking about that hurt again, so Stiles was trying to think of something else. But it came back all the time. Peter with others. With Isaac. Telling him he loves him... Thinking about that made Stiles so upset he almost threw up. But he forced himself to keep his dinner down. He needed strength, he needed to get better for the morphine. Oh, what his life had come to...

\--

Peter leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He pocketed his phone and looked over at Stiles. The boy was too pale again, seemingly struggling against sickness again. Peter knew that Omegas were starting to get sensitive in every way of the word a month before their heat. Stiles was the same. Though Peter couldn't exactly follow how he was doing, but when Derek called him stuttering from shock, Peter wished he would have been more forceful with the boy. He should have made sure that Stiles was eating properly, and not have let him take those pills the moment it was clear they weren't good for him. And he would have been there when Derek smelled the scent of the Omega in heat and completely collapsed under it. It could have ended way worse than this. Peter had to force himself to calm down and not think about it.

Stiles was so new in this and while being a smart boy he completely started this all wrong. He was also a difficult case with probably violent heats and a tendency to get feverish and Peter barely could bear the thought that with all this he would have to drug him.

"You should rest a little, you look pale." Peter sighed.

"Okay, grandpa." Stiles muttered, continuing playing and that was worse than anything he could say. Peter needed to air his head. So he sighed and stood up to get his car keys. At the sound Stiles looked up and Peter actually could pick up a hint of panic. Good. "Where are you going?" Stiles asked in a bit higher voice than necessary.

"I have some things to do. I'll be back soon." the Alpha answered, not looking at Stiles as he walked past him.

"Okay." Stiles muttered, but Peter was already out the door. Of course he didn't actually have many things to do, but he wanted to calm down and not snap at Stiles over one of his idiotic comments about his job. If the boy knew...

Peter actually didn't plan on staying away too long. It wasn't doing any good for him either. He just set his apartment in the city in order, visited Scott and Derek to check if Stiles would need anything else.  He also did some short grocery shopping for the next week. Peter was standing in line when his phone rang. He didn't think much of it as he took it out, but he froze as he read the name.

Stiles was calling him.

Peter felt a cold chill hit him as he picked it up and put the phone to his ear. The feeling was similar to when he was lying on the floor of his apartment in New York. And he almost stumbled when he heard Stiles' voice.

“Peter?” the boy asked in a shivering voice.

“Of course it’s me, this is my phone.” Peter tried to brush off the sudden tension he felt. There was a long silence then and Peter wasn’t sure what he should say.

“Please come back.” Stiles’ voice was hoarse and Peter could hear that he was crying. Maybe he was still crying. It was a separation anxiety attack.

“Alright, I will. I’ll come back, Stiles.” Peter assured and moved to get out of the line, leaving everything behind.

“What…?” Stiles asked back, sounding confused. Peter tried to fish out his car keys from his pocket on his way outside.

“I said I’ll be back soon.” the Alpha assured, but the next moment Stiles hung up. “Stiles?” Peter frowned, looking at the screen. He wondered if he should call the boy back, but he was already behind the wheel, driving back to the cottage.

Peter barged in the door with more strength than was necessary. He immediately looked over at the couch, but Stiles wasn’t there.

“Stiles?!” the Alpha frowned, looking around and searching for the boy. If the stupid idiot decided to maybe find him, or go somewhere just hours before his heat, then Peter swore he will smack him. “Stiles!” Peter called again and listened, but there was no answer. He looked into the bedroom just in case and actually didn’t expect to find the Omega there. But Stiles was lying in the bed, holding onto one of the pillows. Peter’s heart almost broke. “Stiles…” he called him softly again. “What happened, are you alright?” he asked. If the heat would have picked up he could smell it. But Stiles’ scent wasn’t as intense, so Peter was afraid that it was indeed another attack.

“Huh..?” Stiles muttered, turning his head toward Peter. His eyes were red and his face was messy from tears. He was clutching his phone in his hand, while he was hugging one of Peter’s pillows to him.

Peter licked his lips, looking down at the boy feeling a bit of panic too.

“Hey, darling.” the man smiled gently, making Stiles’ eyes go wide.

“You’re here…” Stiles whispered.

“Of course I’m here, you called me. I’m here to take care of you.” Peter said and sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn’t dare to touch Stiles just yet. The Omega had just gone through an attack or was maybe in the middle of another one. He didn’t want to scare him more than he already seemed to be.

Stiles was eying Peter as if he didn’t believe him. Then he ever so slowly let go of his phone and reached for Peter. The Alpha let out a relieved sigh and caught Stiles’ hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

“The last time you didn’t come…” Stiles said and Peter felt a stab of pain. Yes, that was true.

“You’re still nervous about that?” the man asked a little taken aback. “Oh, Stiles.” Peter sighed and moved to take the Omega in his arms. He moved further up the bed and pulled Stiles on his lap, hugging him close to his chest. And Stiles moved with him, he gave a weak whimper and put his arms around Peter’s shoulders. He was trembling over his whole body and Peter knew if Stiles wouldn’t calm down he’ll get a fever again. And with a fever he couldn’t give him the morphine. He moved a hand to stroke the back of Stiles’ head, turning to nuzzle into his ear.

“I thought you were lying.” Stiles said, pressing his face against Peter’s neck. “Because the last time you didn’t come.”

“I was away then, Stiles.”

“I know…” the boy sniffed and Peter held him tighter, stroking the back of his head.

“It’s alright, just calm down now. I’m here and that’s what matters.” Peter spoke quietly, feeling guilty for leaving Stiles even for this short time. He should have known better. The Omega was still a bit weak after a pretty stressed summer, just like him, he shouldn’t have left him alone. Especially not now, even if he was angry at him.

“I like this.” Stiles whispered back, his hot breath tickling Peter’s skin.

“Hm?” the Alpha asked back, his fingers gently kneading at Stiles’ scalp.

“This. I like this.” the boy repeated, nestling against Peter’s chest. “You’re forced to be with me. I get to keep you for a while. You’re not with another Omega, but with me.” Peter just chuckled amused and tilted his head to look into Stiles’ face.

“You’re talking nonsense.” he told the boy, smirking.

“I’m allowed to for two weeks.” Stiles smiled back and Peter couldn’t help himself. He moved to kiss him, pressing his lips against Stiles’ feverish ones. The Omega whimpered and kissed back, leaning more into him.

Thankfully, Stiles was calming down in Peter’s arms and the Alpha also felt relieved. It wasn’t a serious attack and with both of them close it was handled without any trouble. Which was good. Peter didn’t want any more trouble with Stiles this near to his heat.

Peter didn’t know when they fell asleep, he only noticed they did when he felt someone sucking on his neck… And soon his mind was awake enough to realize the scent of an Omega in heat and he couldn’t help giving a groan. And then he turned his head to capture Stiles' hungry lips with his without thinking.

The way Stiles moaned into the kiss also moved something in Peter's pants. But wait, no, this isn't what Stiles wanted.

"Stiles..." the Alpha started, pushing Stiles away just a little. "Stiles, look at me. Listen..." Peter said gently, in a slightly shaking voice.

"Mmm...?" Stiles actually pouted at him and Peter took a deep breath to calm down. But with Stiles' scent around it didn't help much.

"I'll get the morphine. Alright? I will let you go now and I'll bring the drug. Do you understand?" Peter asked, licking his lips. Stiles frowned at him as if he wasn't aware what Peter was babbling about, but then he finally regained some of his sanity. Then he swallowed and Peter could see that Stiles was scared. He wanted to hold him and tell him it will be fine, but then he would definitely stay longer than was advisable. So he slowly pried Stiles’ arms from around him, his stomach clenching at the loss of the Omega near his body. “I’ll be right back.” Peter assured when he was free of Stiles and the Omega was watching him from the bed with huge, scared eyes and ready to bolt right at him.

“Okay.” Stiles whispered, his voice strained.

Peter just nodded and turned to get the drugs from the bathroom. Deaton said that two doses two days apart will do the trick and last as long as Stiles’ heat. Hopefully. The Alpha’s hands were shaking as he took the bottle and a syringe to take it with him to the bedroom. He was only gone for just a few minutes, but Stiles’ state was worse enough to get more intense even during this little time. His scent was thick as Peter entered the bedroom and he prayed to all the heavens to help steady his hand to not hurt Stiles when he drugged him.

Stiles was clutching the sheets, his face was twisted in a pained grimace. His pain was already numbing enough to weaken his limbs. Peter walked up to him to sign that he was back and that stopped the boy. Stiles was looking up at the Alpha with huge, tear filled eyes. And oh, how gladly Peter wanted to dry those tears and cover those parted lips with his and nuzzle at those flushing cheeks. He could make Stiles’ pain go away, he could help him, but the Omega wanted none of that and Peter respected that decision.

“Are you ready?” Peter asked as he sat down on the bed and slowly filled the syringe. Stiles whimpered, probably a yes. Peter didn’t really listen, he was concentrating too much to steady his hands and to keep his head clear. It was always a bit more difficult with Stiles than with other Omegas. “Give me your arm.”

But Stiles didn’t move when Peter asked him. The Alpha frowned, looking at the boy, thinking he didn’t hear him. Stiles was eyeing the needle with huge eyes, weeping. Peter couldn’t help himself anymore, he reached out with one hand to stroke the Omega’s hair reassuringly.

“It’s not going to hurt, Stiles. Do you hear? You can barely feel pain now.” He explained softly, leaning a bit closer. Thankfully that got Stiles’ attention and he turned his gaze at him. “And as the morphine starts working, you won’t feel anything, darling…” Peter said, stroking Stiles’ hair. The boy’s eyes closed for a second, causing his tears to roll down his cheeks.

“That’s not it…” Stiles whimpered. “I’ll be alone…”

Peter frowned and moved to put the needle on the nightstand. He reached for Stiles, taking his hand in his and squeezing. If he was more confident in himself, he would have kissed those trembling fingers, but Peter wasn’t sure what the taste of Stiles’ skin would do with him right now.

“You won’t be alone, Stiles. I’ll stay with you and make sure you’ll be fine.” the Alpha whispered softly. Stiles squirmed a little, his breathing coming shorter as the minutes were passing by. They were running out of time.

“No, no no…” Stiles whimpered, shaking his head. “I’ll be alone and you’ll be alone too… This isn’t what I wanted… It doesn’t feel right…” he hicked, trying to keep himself from crying. Peter felt a slight frustration, because he wasn’t actually sure what Stiles was trying to say.

“What doesn’t feel right?” Peter asked. “Talk to me, baby.” he started when Stiles was struggling to get his words out once again. They needed to settle this fast. Peter didn’t want to drug the Omega if he wasn’t feeling safe with it, even if he was the one asking for it before.

“I don’t- I don’t want to be alone, I want… I want you close when I snap out of it, I wanna… I want you to tell me it’s fine, when I hurt…” Stiles panted and Peter wasn’t sure if he was really hearing what he was. It was like a dream. “If I’m drugged I can’t… call for you…”

“Stiles, are you aware of what you’re saying?” Peter asked, his own voice starting to tremble more than was acceptable. “Do you want to spend your heat with me and not drugged?” he tried.

And Stiles nodded. And it was like a punch in the gut.

“Are you sure?” the Alpha whispered. “You said you wanted to get through it by yourself.”

“But this isn’t it…!” Stiles groaned out loud. “If you- if you drug me it’s not me, it’s you again who helped. And then I’ll be alone and I don’t want to be alone, I don’t want to be alone, Peter, please…” he cried and this time Peter didn’t hold back his urge to kiss him. He cupped Stiles’ cheeks and tilted his head up to kiss him.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I didn’t want to scare you, Stiles.” Peter muttered before he quickly put the drug and needle away in the lowest drawer of the nightstand. Then he turned back to Stiles. “Let me…” he started and freed the boy from his shirt. Then carefully moved to pull off his sweatpants too, along with his underwear. Stiles let him, though Peter could see him actually blush when he was exposed to him in all his hard glory. It gave Peter hope that Stiles was indeed still conscious and he was doing the right thing. But they will see when the heat passes and Stiles will either yell at him and never talk to him again or… But Peter forced himself not to think about that right now. His Omega needed him.

“Do… do your job… help me…” Stiles whimpered suddenly and Peter’s heart almost broke. He leaned over, to look into Stiles’ face and caressed that blush on his cheeks.

“I told you before, Stiles, you’re not a job.” Peter said, kissing at the corner of he boy’s mouth. “You’re my one Omega.” he smiled and ran his hands low on Stiles’ body, grabbing him without warning. The sound of the boy as he came was magnificent. A breathy moan that rang long after in Peter’s ears. Of course it wasn’t enough to calm Stiles down, but it relaxed him a little.

Peter got rid of his own clothes in seconds and joined Stiles on the bed.

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m really glad you chose me, Stiles.” Peter whispered, kissing the middle of the boy’s chest. “I won’t let you suffer, I’ll take care of you. As I did before, I’ll make sure you get everything you need.” he muttered, moving lower on Stiles’ arching body, until he reached his hard flesh. He licked at the mess the boy had made, feeling the taste fill him up with instincts that will help him knot Stiles as long as he needs it.

The Alpha took Stiles in his mouth, sucking on him without mercy, maybe a little punishing for scaring both of them. The boy's fingers found their way into his hair, tugging impatiently. And Peter didn't tease him. Teasing an Omega in heat was actually a crime, it was the same as torture.

When Stiles came the second time Peter moved back to adore him a little. The Omega was still just minutes into his heat and already so needy and pained. His skin was glinting with sweat and blushed the prettiest under his desire. He was watching Peter with half lidded eyes, hands reaching for him. And the Alpha went. He covered Stiles' body with his and loved the slight trembling when the boy felt his skin against his. He was just like the first time Peter took him, but it felt like a lifetime had been spent since then. And yet, back at this point it looked like nothing had changed.

"Yes, Stiles, I'll give it to you soon." Peter whispered into his ear, his hands parting the boy's legs to feel him. Stiles was wet and ready and it always tested Peter's will. He could ravish the Omega, but not yet... so he just slid into him with two fingers, preparing him. Stiles already reacted, grabbing onto Peter's arm in a desperate manner. "Soon, baby. I need to make sure you're loose enough for me." the man assured him quietly, placing a kiss on his forehead. Stiles just squirmed, parting his legs more for him. He whimpered, his fingers tensing on Peter's arm.

"I'm ready... I'm ready..." Stiles mewled, arching and wanting and Peter couldn't resist anymore. He moved between the Omega's legs, brushing against his wet entrance. Stiles gave a sound as if he was in pain, but Peter knew he wasn't. It was quite the opposite.

"Oh, you're indeed ready..." Peter groaned as his own need hit him. Of course he served many Omegas before and his body reacted to them, but Stiles was different. He was always different wasn't he...? The Alpha moaned deep in his throat as he buried himself into the boy up to his knot. It was slowly swelling, but Peter needed one more orgasm from Stiles before he would knot him. So he pulled out, just to thrust back in deep. Stiles reacted intensely, almost flailing as the waves of his pleasure were building up. He was breathing heavily, whimpering desperately. "Come for me, Stiles." Peter growled and Stiles did. His whole body trembled under his pleasure and Peter's breath hitched at the feeling too. The boy was squeezing his half swollen knot and it was mind-numbing.

"Peter..." Stiles whimpered, his voice desperate and weak. But it will get worse. Peter smirked at him and grabbed Stiles' hips.

"Good boy, good…" the Alpha hummed, working his own hips. "I'll give it to you. Can you feel it?" he asked as he was getting bigger. The Omega's eyes widened, his lips parted, but just a broken moan could escape him. "Yes, darling, it's all yours. It's going to fill you up nice, no drop will get wasted." he spoke softly, giving a grunt when he no longer could pull out. Stiles was stretching right and nice around him.

Peter was just a tad bit embarrassed how fast he came after his knot was fully swollen. But thankfully, it was enough for Stiles. For now. Peter knew that at least five more days were ahead of them...

\--

"Slower, Stiles..." Peter whispered, his throat dry. He was thirsty, but he couldn't leave Stiles behind, not even for five minutes just yet. The Omega was hungry and Peter knew that the first day of an Omega's heat was difficult. They were clinging more than the next days. They need to feel that their partner will stick with them otherwise they can get violent and overly clingy for the rest of the time. Which wasn't doing any good for either of them. Peter knew just a few more hours and Stiles will be calm enough so he can get some water for both of them. "Stiles..." Peter called the boy again.

"Nnn..." Stiles shook his head and didn't slow down. He was straddling Peter's lap, clinging to his shoulders with shaking arms, hips riding Peter's cock in a sloppy, careless manner. Peter refused to believe it was feeling good for either of them. So he groaned and grabbed Stiles' ass to guide him.

"Then just be careful." Peter hummed softly, squeezing Stiles just enough so he could take the lead. He guided Stiles' hips to slow down and to slide deeper on him, right over his knot, then back up. "Yes, it's much better, right?" the Alpha asked as Stiles adapted to the pace with a happy whimper. It didn't take much until Stiles came once again. "See? We'll get there without rush, sunshine." Peter smiled, leaning over to kiss the boy. Though Stiles was looking at him like he had just slapped him. Peter frowned, his stomach dropping. "What is it? Stiles, what happened?"

"You called him sunshine too..." Stiles whimpered, trying to move away. Peter didn't let him.

"Who...?" the Alpha asked frowning, reaching out to cup Stiles' burning cheek. "Stiles, don't think about anyone else right now. Think of me." he said as Stiles' breathing picked up. Peter thought how typical it would be for the boy to get a separation anxiety attack while he was sitting on his cock... "Stiles!" Peter called him, leaning over to kiss him again. "There's no one else, darling. It's just you now, do you understand?"

Stiles gave a broken sound in the back of his throat as he kissed back. He was sliding his arms tighter around Peter's neck.

"Stiles..." Peter called him then, not sure if the Omega was alright.

"Knot me..." Stiles called and Peter had to force his body not to come then and there. If he could he would go brainless Alpha on this poor boy, knotting him ten times a day and getting overly tired after three days, causing both of them to suffer for the rest. No, Peter was here to help Stiles, to make sure he's not suffering. So he had to take this slower than his body demanded him.

"Alright." the man sighed and moved the boy, laying him down on the bed. Stiles grunted as Peter thrust in again.

"Do it..." Stiles whimpered, blinking rapidly. He was crying. Peter frowned, leaned down and pressed his forehead against his. The boy's temperature was high, and Peter hoped it wouldn’t go higher.

"Talk to me first, Stiles. Tell me what's wrong." the Alpha pleaded, thrusting in with slow and deep movements, shaking. He wanted to increase the pace, he wanted to take Stiles rough and fast, but he didn't want to end it just yet and risk the Omega falling asleep. They had to work this out now. "Does it hurt? Where does it hurt, baby?"

Stiles was slipping in and out of his heat induced trance and Peter wasn't sure how long until he loses him for hours.

"It hurts... when you... with others... I don't like it." Stiles was seemingly fighting for consciousness also. Peter actually growled. The Omega has his head full with stupid things, even when he was on Peter’s cock like this.

"But I'm with you right now. I'm with you. Don't think of anyone, just me." the Alpha groaned, when he felt Stiles tighten around him. "Stiles, baby, stay with me, I'm here. With you." he whispered into the boy's ear. He was taking him slow and thorough.

"Yeah..." Stiles sighed, arching into Peter's body. And the man welcomed him. He leaned down, licking at Stiles' nipple, resulting into a pained moan from the boy.

"Already too sensitive, hm?" the Alpha chuckled, not holding back anymore. His knot started swelling and Stiles squirmed, biting his lips in pleasure. "Oh, love, don't do that, you'll bite yourself." Peter smiled, leaning over to busy the Omega's lips with his as he was working his hips. Stiles couldn't feel pain right now and he could bite too hard.

"Peter... Peter..." Stiles moaned, grabbing onto the Alpha's shoulders.

"That's right. It's me and you baby." Peter panted as he was so big he couldn't pull out anymore. "Can you feel it? It's all for you, Stiles. It's all just you." he groaned, kissing at Stiles' chest and collarbone. The boy couldn't answer anymore, he was just moving into Peter, taking his knot well and desperate.

Stiles came together with Peter, twice even as the Alpha was breeding him. And he was slowly calming down. His body was taking a bit of a break, finally. Leaving both of them with time to prepare for the rest. Yet, Peter couldn’t stop thinking about the boy’s words.

\--

Stiles was panting with parted lips, his hands scrambling to get a hold on the table as Peter was driving into him.

"You impatient little..." the Alpha panted, fucking the boy quick and punishing. "Look at the mess you made." Peter grunted, snapping his hips against Stiles' a bit impatient. He was out in the kitchen, letting Stiles rest for a little while he got some food and went to drink something. It mustn't have been longer than ten minutes and the Omega couldn't bear it. Peter didn't even have time to put away the plates from the table, all landing on the floor as he threw Stiles on it. He was still baffled how the Omega had strength to walk, especially after one and a half days of fucking.

"Peter..." Stiles mewled, wanting and barely conscious as he was pulling up one of his knees to let Peter in deeper. The Alpha snarled as he was trying to pin Stiles to the table and give him what he wanted. To at least drive him to the point of coming so he can drag his needy ass back to the bed. Thankfully, Stiles was sensitive enough to come without Peter stroking him.

"Good boy." the man laughed a little breathless himself, stroking Stiles' back to calm him down. Then he slowly attempted to pull out, but Stiles whimpered, going with him. "Now now, Stiles let me take you back to bed." Peter breathed and slowly pulled out, rock hard and with a half ready knot. Stiles got louder, looking over his shoulder at Peter. He was far gone, barely conscious, but he was extremely needy. His breath was coming in short huffs, his tongue licked at his swollen lips and his eyes were seeking the Alpha.

"Knot me..." Stiles demanded in a low strained voice.

"I'm not going to knot you on the kitchen table." Peter snorted and pulled out, before he hurts both of them. Then he attempted to take Stiles up in his arms, but the Omega started to scream. In rage. He was trashing about, screaming and shouting and demanding Peter to knot him. The Alpha barely could restrain him enough to drag him back to the bed. The boy was clawing at him, pulled his hair and at one time he attempted to bite Peter on the way back to the bedroom. Peter knew this reaction and he was familiar with it, but it didn’t stop him from being extremely frustrated over it. “You’ve gotta stop this!” he hissed when Stiles managed to make deep scratches on his shoulder.

“I want it!” Stiles hollered in rage, being already reduced to an Omega driven only by mating instinct. They said Alphas were frightening in their rage, but those people had never seen an Omega demanding to be knotted. “I want it, I want it! Give it to me!” Stiles shouted, straining against Peter’s grip as he pinned his wrists down on the bed. The Alpha held him strong and he knew that Stiles will have bruises. He can't yell from pain, only in one kind of pain...

"If you keep fighting how could I give you anything?!" Peter hissed and rolled the boy on his stomach, pressing his hardness against him. Thankfully it calmed the Omega down enough so that Peter could proceed. "Good boy, see? Everything will get done..." Peter whispered, slipping inside. And Stiles gave a frustrated groan. It wasn’t enough for him. He wanted Peter’s knot, he wanted his seed and he was getting more impatient. The Omega moved his hips to try and take Peter deeper.

“More!” he hissed, squirming under Peter to somehow try and take what he wanted. The Alpha let out an angry growl, snapping his hips against Stiles. “More!” the boy shouted, half muffled by the pillow. And Peter felt himself lose it. The Omega demanded to be fucked, knotted and he was still demanding it while Peter was buried inside him to the hilt.

So Peter buried his face into Stiles’ neck, taking in his scent, as he slammed into the boy with more force. It knocked the air out of Stiles, he had no lungs to shout anymore and Peter continued. He was giving Stiles what he wanted, his knot swelled in no time and he didn’t stop his brute force even when he couldn’t pull out anymore. And Stiles was laughing. The little shit was laughing out of breath and moaning every time the Alpha slammed back into him. And then Peter bit down on Stiles’ shoulder and the boy came loudly and laughing and still spread his legs and tilted his hips into Peter’s brutal thrusts. Drool was dripping down his chin as he threw his head back when Peter released his seed, still keeping Stiles between his teeth all through he was coming.

As Peter expected, Stiles gained some bruises and a bite mark. Which was terribly unprofessional. In the contract Peter usually signed with his clients it was written that no bruises could be made on either of them. Thankfully, this wasn’t a client and there was no contract. This wasn’t a job, Peter thought as he was kissing the bite he had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pwp chapter... yep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Evy.
> 
> As I see it, one more chapter to go.

Apparently, Stiles loved how Peter tasted. He would bite and lick him whenever he had the chance. And Peter didn’t mind this time. He was dealing with Omegas with an oral fixation, but he usually didn’t let them mark him. Small bites here and there were alright, but the marks Stiles left on him wouldn’t have been allowed if he wasn’t, well, Stiles. The Omega would just spend hours pressed up to his body and suck on his neck and shoulders, he would even come sometimes just by the taste of Peter’s skin. And the Alpha loved it. Though there were times Stiles went just a bit too far.

“Nn, baby, you should stop that.” Peter shivered and grabbed Stiles hair as he was still bobbing his head up and down his cock. The Alpha loved to see it; Stiles’ lips stretched all over him and wanting his taste and his seed in his mouth. He was so generous of his tongue and he was making Peter so wet the Alpha was dying. And then the Omega went and sucked on his half swollen knot and Peter saw stars. “Christ…” he hissed, his body tensing under the sharp wave of pleasure. “Stop it, love. You don’t want to drink that it’ll be too much for you. And we’ll make a huge mess.”

Stiles seemed to understand for a moment, or maybe it was just Peter’s strong pull on his hair, but he stopped. He was just lapping lightly at Peter’s dripping and strong flesh, looking at his face. The Omega looked tired, really tired. They were long into his heat and Peter knew that Stiles was extremely unprepared and he was in danger, but he was holding on so far. This was the first time Peter noticed that Stiles may not have been in top condition. But before he could voice his concerns, Stiles gulped him down deep again.

Peter hissed from pleasure, his knot swelling well and he was ready to come already. Damn Stiles and his mouth.

“Stiles!” the Alpha practically growled in a weaker voice than he intended to. “I don’t want to waste a drop, darling, how would I be able to fill you nice and well then?” he asked, shaking Stiles’ head by his hair a little to try and get him to stop. But it was so sweet and Peter was on the edge. His knot was already too big to give it to Stiles, but he could still come inside the boy. “Come here, baby, and I’ll…”

“I wan’ it…” Stiles whimpered suddenly at the head of Peter’s cock. His lips were smearing pre-cum on Peter’s too hard member as he spoke. “I wan’ it, I wan’ it…” he repeated in a low, hoarse voice, his fingers squeezing Peter’s knot and the Alpha knew he shouldn’t let this happen. If he comes now, it’ll be at least two hours before he could knot Stiles again and he doubted the Omega would be able to handle two more hours without his knot, even with the toys. But as he was begging so sweetly…

“Oh for crying out loud.” Peter sighed and loosened his grip on Stiles hair. The Omega laughed and took him in his care again. He was sucking sloppily and wet and he was overly fascinated by Peter’s knot. And then Peter felt himself losing it and let his release go. Stiles moaned excited as he tasted Peter’s seed on his tongue. He grabbed on the Alpha’s cock with two hands, squeezing his knot and trying to drink as much he could. But of course he couldn’t. But Peter would still see Stiles trying to lick and suck on his seed and having some of it smeared on his chin in his wet dreams. “Sweetheart…” the Alpha whispered, panting hard when he could finally get his throat to work. He was looking at the boy, who was licking at his release on his cock and thighs. Stiles acted like he wanted it all and Peter could understand. “Come here, baby. Come.” The Alpha sighed and cupped the boy’s face, pulling him up to him. He kissed him deep and felt a special kind of satisfaction over his own taste in Stiles’ mouth. It was a different kind of marking and Peter’s own instincts loved it. “You’re wonderful, Stiles.” he whispered to the Omega’s lips. The boy could not have understand him, but he was still smiling. Probably the tone of Peter’s voice.

“Let’s clean up and then I’ll do something about your fever. Alright?” Peter said then, wiping Stiles’ messy cheek with his thumb.

\--

When Stiles came to his senses, he knew something was wrong. He gasped, coughing a little. He felt hot all over his body and suddenly a slight scare gripped him. With a whimper he tried to open his eyes and look for Peter, but before he could even call for him, he felt the Alpha’s hand on his head.

“Peter…” Stiles grunted and reached out to take the man’s hand. “Is it over?” he asked finally forcing his eyes open, just to squint at the sudden light. For a moment he had no idea about the time or how long they were at it, or where he even was.

“Far from it, Stiles.” Peter was smiling, judging by his voice. Stiles whimpered and moved to cling to Peter. His limbs were weak, but he wanted to feel the Alpha against his body and his arms around him and he didn’t care how pathetic it may have been. But Peter didn’t push him away, he pulled Stiles close, letting the Omega lay on his chest and he did exactly what Stiles wanted: slide his arms around him.

Stiles was breathing with parted lips, feeling like he’d run a marathon. But it was fine, because Peter’s scent and warmth was all around him and made everything better. The Omega then tilted his head to kiss at Peter’s chest, tasting his skin and suck on it a little. It actually let him regain some of his senses.

“Something’s wrong…” Stiles whispered. Peter just sighed, moving one hand to rest his fingers against Stiles’ nape.

“It’s all fine now, baby. You’re doing so well.” The Alpha said quietly and gently. “You’ll be alright now.”

“I feel strange.” Stiles groaned, rubbing his cheek against Peter’s chest.

“You have a fever, but it’s getting better.” the man said. “You got some medicine and thankfully it’s working, Stiles. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Peter continued, his fingers stroking Stiles’ hair. The Omega sighed, listening to Peter’s heartbeat.

“You too…” Stiles added suddenly.

“Hm?” The Alpha started, tilting his head to look into Stiles’ face. The boy shifted so he could look into Peter’s eyes, even if he could barely keep his own open.

“You too… can relax now. Don’t worry.” Stiles muttered, his hand stroking Peter’s side weakly. He had no idea why, but he knew that Peter was stressed. Somehow from the way his body felt under him. “I’m sorry for scaring you…”

“Don’t be like that.” Peter chuckled, but held Stiles a little tighter than before. “I just don’t want you to suffer.” the man added a little quieter.

“I’m not suffering.” Stiles whispered back, closing his eyes again. “I’m okay now. I feel… fine.” he said. “So relax, Peter. You’re doing well… I think.” Peter just chuckled a little more and moved to press his lips against Stiles’. The boy sighed and pressed closer, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. And it was a bad idea, his body thought they were already back on track, but Stiles just felt how exhausted he was. He closed his eyes and tried to hide in Peter's neck, but it was in vain.

"Come here." the Alpha smiled and rolled them over.

"I'm tired..." Stiles whimpered, squirming. "How long...?" he asked, but all his words died when Peter slid his thigh between his.

"Don't think about that now, just enjoy." Peter hummed. Stiles shivered from pleasure, but he wasn't sure if he could enjoy anything while he just wanted to sleep. But the needs of his body were more demanding.

"No, no I wanna know..." the Omega breathed as Peter ever so gently licked at his nipple. "Peter, tell me please how long I've been like this..?"

"Four days." Peter sighed, looking up at the boy. Stiles frowned, closing his eyes. "We're halfway there baby." the Alpha added when Stiles whimpered.

"I'm tired..." the boy sniffed.

"It's just the medicine. You'll be better. Stiles, you were so good taking my knot all these days." Peter assured him. "You can do this."

Stiles had no idea if he could go for two or three more days at this rate. He took a shaking breath when Peter returned his tongue to his nipple. The Omega wanted to tell him to stop, but his body forbid him. He wanted release, no he needed release, but he wasn't sure if he could take Peter's knot. Stiles wanted to rest.

"Shh, love, don't cry. I'll make it better, I promise." Peter whispered, his hand sliding down Stiles’ body. The boy nodded, even if he wasn't sure about it. But then the man's fingers moved between his legs, to his entrance.

"Ah!" Stiles gasped when Peter pressed on the plug. It was just a tiny thrust, but it did everything Stiles needed without having to spread his legs to Peter. "A-aah, Peter..!" the Omega mewled, grabbing at his shoulders. The Alpha practically purred as he moved to suck on Stiles' other nipple while he moved the plug the best way possible. Stiles' body shook as his pleasure was building up and finally releasing. "Peter- Peter...!" Stiles called him until the name died in the Alpha's mouth. Stiles arched his back as he was coming, hands holding onto Peter for dear life.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Peter asked as he settled next to the boy when he was spent. Stiles just laughed a little breathless, shaking his head. It really wasn't, it was just enough he could handle. "Rest now, darling. You will need your strength."

"Peter..." Stiles whispered turning his head toward him. "Peter I..." he panted, opening his eyes and looking at the Alpha. But he didn't say more. He couldn't. He was just looking at the man and they both knew what Stiles wanted to say, but never did. And they both knew why.

"It's alright, Stiles." Peter whispered and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "It's alright, don't think too much. Just rest."

Stiles swallowed, closing his eyes and hiding his face in Peter's shoulder.

\--

Thankfully the medicine Peter got him made Stiles' temperature better, though it wasn't exactly good for him. He was getting weaker and tired easily which wasn't good news considering that he was only half through his heat. The first chance Peter got he roamed the first aid kit for vitamins that would help the Omega survive this. Once again he wished Stiles wouldn't have been so silly and ate properly before his heat so he wouldn't be in danger now. For Peter's biggest disappointment the only vitamins he could find were vitamin injections and he wasn't sure how Stiles would welcome those after the panic attack with the morphine. For a second he wanted to call Deaton for pills or some alternative, but as he realized that that means someone else will be near Stiles when he's vulnerable like this Peter wanted to break something. He'd never been quite so possessive over an Omega before so he preferred to handle it with care. No strangers allowed... His Alpha instincts would never let it. So he prepared a needle for Stiles and went back to the bedroom.

"Oh, now... look at you." Peter whispered stopping by the door. He already knew Stiles was beautiful in heat, but every time Peter was still baffled. The boy was lying on the bed, on his back, with his hands between his legs. He was already capable enough that he won't call for Peter when he wakes up without him. Instead he would help himself and oh how marvelous he was during it. His pale skin was glinting from sweat and blushed just the right shade of pink that Peter wanted to kiss. But he didn't. He just leaned against the doorframe, watching as the Omega was stroking himself. His bruises were already looking vivid on his wrists and arms from when Peter had to manhandle him. In exchange the Alpha got bitemarks, scratches and hickeys. Usually he wouldn't let the Omegas mark him in any way, but Stiles was different. Peter wanted to have his marks. More likely, he wanted to have his children... and that thought was difficult to handle the more the days passed.

Stiles took a shaky breath and arched his back, his heels digging into the mattress as he came. His hand was stroking the head of his cock while the other one played with the plug Peter stuck in him. Peter knew he will remember this image for a while after this. It was beautiful.

As the Omega calmed down he turned his sleepy eyes toward Peter. And smiled. Peter would lie if he said it didn't affect him. He smiled back walking up the bed and the closer he got Stiles' smile widened. He didn't reach for Peter, but turned on his stomach, offering himself, and yes it strained Peter's willpower. Stiles' scent all around was already demanding enough, but when he looked so eager and delicious Peter just had to stop for a second.

"Soon, beautiful, soon. You need to get your strength back." the Alpha whispered, his hand stroking Stiles' ass possessively. Stiles was his and no one else's. And every time Peter was thinking that this boy lived with two other Alphas he barely could handle it. But Stiles was his now, demanding his knot and lying in his bed.

When he was denied, Stiles just pouted, whining, but didn't get violent. Somewhere deep he must know that he wasn't in good shape. So he rolled on his back again, reaching for Peter. The Alpha was glad to find Stiles in a good mood, he really didn't want to fight with him now. Not after that marvelous show. So he knelt on the bed, leaning down to kiss Stiles' lips. He still had a slight temperature, but nothing dangerous. Peter loved the chuckle the Omega gave as he stroked his side.

"Well, aren't you adorable." the Alpha smiled and stroked Stiles side and his hand slid on his stomach. Suddenly a strange feeling engulfed him. Something warm and something that was kind of overwhelming. Peter wasn't prepared for it, but he knew what it was. His instincts to provide to this Omega to make sure that he was well fed and happy and healthy and his and Peter let it guide him for now. He leaned down to kiss Stiles' tummy, licking at the sign of his release, resulting another chuckle from the boy. "I want you to have my babies, Stiles." Peter sighed and felt long, shaky fingers slide into his hair. "I love you." Peter whispered, knowing very well that Stiles did not understand him at all. He can only feel the tone of his voice and be soothed by the calmness of it. Like now. And Peter could say whatever he wanted.

"I love you, Stiles. Even if you don't believe it. I didn't believe it at first either." the Alpha sighed, kissing up a trail to the boy's collarbone. "It's all so unreal, I thought no Omega could affect me. That was my point, that's why I could become a professional." Peter continued, kissing up Stiles neck, making him laugh. "And then you came along. A Beta." he sighed, looking into the boy's dazed eyes. "Who happened to become my Omega."

"Omega..." Stiles laughed, repeating the last word of Peter.

"Yes." the Alpha smiled, kissing the boy's lips fondly. "I haven't been with an Omega ever since I first brought you home, Stiles." Peter sighed, settling against the boy, stroking his chest. His tone turned so quiet even Stiles tilted his head to try and listen. "I tried, because it's my job, you know? And I was good at it. And then an Omega comes and screws it all up." he chuckled with a sigh, eying Stiles. "I tried to keep distance, but I couldn't. I needed to know if you're well... and you know the rest. I thought I could quit you, I even fled to the other side of the country and then after just one call from you we're back at square one." he smiled, shaking his head. "What am I going to do now, Stiles? You ruined my life."

Stiles just stared at him as he was waiting for the joke, but it never came. And Peter was fine with that.

"I'm happy you decided to spend your heat with me." Peter smiled and leaned in to kiss Stiles before he pulled away. The boy gave voice to his disapproval, but Peter still took the syringe to get the vitamins.

"Nn..!" Stiles whimpered when he spotted the needle. "No, no no no..." he started, shaking his head. "No drugs...!" he said, looking at Peter with wide, scared eyes.

"No, baby, these aren't drugs." Peter started leaning in to kiss Stiles' forehead. "It's just vitamins to make you feel better.

"Vitamins..." Stiles repeated, looking up at Peter.

"Yes." the Alpha smiled reassuringly. "Give me your arm, baby." he said, reaching for Stiles' arm and he half expected the Omega to throw a tantrum, but he didn't. While slightly reluctantly, Stiles offered his arm and Peter could give him the injection. "This should help you feel a little better." he smiled as he put the needle on the nightstand.

Stiles was still eying the syringe with suspicion, but he seemed calmer after Peter put it down.

"How about a little clean-up then? You'll feel better." the man started, pressing on the place he gave the injection to stop the minimal bleeding. Stiles just breathed, looking at him, so Peter took it as a cue to do his plan. He gathered Stiles into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. The Omega didn't fight, thankfully. He was just looking at Peter like he would adore a painting in a museum. "You're quiet." the Alpha remarked as he lowered Stiles into the tub.

"Mmm..." the boy squirmed at the coldness of the tub, but Peter let the water run which warmed it up a bit. Stiles settled down as Peter wet a towel and started to clean him gently, knowing very well that Stiles' skin was rather sensitive now.

They were quiet and Peter was glad. They both could rest in a different way than sleeping.

"Hm?" the Alpha started when he felt Stiles take his hand. The boy slid it back on his tummy, smiling down at it and Peter swallowed around his dry throat. Stiles covered Peter's hand with both of his as he looked up at him.

"Will you fill me up again?" Stiles asked muttering, but smiling.

"I will, love, after we cleaned you up." Peter nodded, smiling back.

"I wanna have your children." the boy retorted, pressing Peter's hand to his tummy. And Peter felt something snap in him. He knew that this was just the heat talking from the boy, and many Omegas told him the same, but this time Peter wanted it too. He wanted to give Stiles children. And that thought overwhelmed him.

Peter reached for Stiles, pulling him close to kiss him. The Omega gave a low moan, reaching for Peter and putting his arms around his neck as the Alpha helped him out of the tub. If Peter would have been in his right mind he would have carried the boy back to the bed and have him there, but he was anything but in his right mind. He felt the rush of rut only just a few times in his life so he was familiar with it, but those ruts had more likely just been wanting to get off. This time, he wanted to knot Stiles, wanted to fill him up with his seed and grant him with his litter. The thought was so distracting Peter could barely get the plug out of Stiles before entering him. They both moaned out, the noise echoing loudly on the tiles of the room.

"Peter..." Stiles moaned as the Alpha worked his way deeper inside with sharp thrusts. He was a bit forceful, but not rough and Peter thanked all the gods that he decided on that fluffy blue bathroom mat so he wouldn’t give Stiles more bruises. Stiles moaned again and put his legs around Peter's hips to pull him in deeper. He moaned sweetly every time Peter thrust in and it was doing things to the Alpha. It felt like something different, that every other time he was with someone was fake and this here was the real thing. With the one. Peter was only half aware of himself as he worked his hips in short thrusts, barely pulling out. He wanted to feel Stiles thoroughly and deeply.

Stiles grabbed at Peter's shoulders as his pleasure was building up, clawing at his back and moaning in a kind of pain that only Peter could ease. The Alpha actually growled when he felt his knot swell and lock them together, yes, the Omega was his. And only his.

"You're so wet for me, god, Stiles you're perfect for me. You're for me, only for me..." he whispered like a prayer, moving his knot deeper and rougher. The more he felt of the Omega, the more his desire was tearing him apart and the more he felt desperate. It wasn't enough, Peter wanted more.

With a loud cry Stiles came, his body shaking the sweetest under Peter's and the Alpha was going mad by the scent of heat. He was rocking Stiles roughly and deep, working to his release and to mark the boy and make him his, giving him the children they both wanted. Peter just now understood why Omegas go into such heats. Because the way he was going into Stiles must be unbearable if he was in his right mind. With barely knowing anything other than Stiles' scent and his body, and the way his knot was fitting him perfectly. Peter barely realized the way Stiles clawed at him in his pleasure, how he was clinging to him and still pulling him in unbelievably deeper inside him. At one point Stiles' moans turned into sobs as he was begging for Peter's release. He wanted to say the Alpha's name, but only just slurs of his words left his parted, hungry lips.

Peter's release was tearing into him like thunder. It almost hurt, but he knew it was just something Omegas feel all along their heats. Stiles sobbed loudly, grabbing at Peter, adding more scratches on his shoulder, next to the ones he already made. The Alpha was true to his promise, he filled Stiles plenty, so much and thorough that even Peter thought it will never end. He'd usually talk the Omegas through this, make them remember the pleasure and release and let them be soothed by his voice. But this time he could barely muster up breathy moans as he was filling Stiles up with his seed. And Stiles came the second time, arching his back and throwing his head back. Tears were rolling down his face, enduring Peter's last thrusts.

It was a long and hard ride and even Peter was slightly caught off guard by it. He was slowly coming to his senses, realizing where they were and what just happened. He looked at Stiles who was still crying.

"Oh, love..." Peter panted when he looked at all the mess they were. "Oh, Stiles... Stiles." he laughed breathless, a little weak. He'd never thought he'll go into a rut like this on the bathroom floor. Stiles was still crying but he was calming down with Peter tightly suited in him and being filled up, just like he needed to be. "Don't cry, darling, don't cry... It's alright, it's fine." Peter whispered, kissing the Omega's tear smeared face, then his lips.

"Fine..." Stiles hicked, tilting his head into Peter's small, soothing kisses.

"Yes, it's fine." the Alpha continued, kissing the boy over and over again. "And it will be fine, Stiles. I'll clean you up and bring you back to bed. I'll knot you again, I'll fill you up. And then, I will take care of you. I will take care of you and our children."

As the man was talking Stiles' breathing was calming and his tears stopped. He slipped into a half asleep state, but if Peter would have moved he was up and alert again. And it was fine. He let Stiles calm down until he was fine without something stuck in him and cleaned him up, then brought him back to bed.

\--

As Stiles was nearing the end of his heat he was less conscious. He demanded Peter's knot, but he was barely aware of anything else around him. His body was reaching its limit and his mind was too caught up in his heat. Peter hated to see him like this even if he was used to it. To the sight of the unconscious Omega who wanted to be knotted and nothing else. And Peter gave it to him every time, over and over again...

"Peter..." Stiles whimpered hoarsely as the Alpha was thrusting inside him, from behind. Peter was barely aware of it. He was on auto-pilot just like Stiles was; working to knot him and coax another orgasm out of him.

"It's fine, baby, I'll fill you up soon." Peter whispered as his knot swelled. And Stiles hissed in pain.

"Ow..." the Omega grunted and that caught Peter's attention.

"It hurts? Stiles, does it hurt...?" the man asked alarmed, stopping his movements.

"Nn... yeah, a little. But don't stop, please..." Stiles panted. Peter stared at him for a few seconds then he let out a long sigh. The fact that he could feel pain meant that Stiles' heat was ending.

"I'll be gentle. Tell me if it hurts." Peter whispered and slid into Stiles as softly as he could manage. "You made it Stiles, look at you, you made it." he smiled into the Omega's neck.

"Yeah..." Stiles smiled tired and reached out to grab Peter's hand.

\--

Coming to his senses, Stiles expected the need to grip him again. To make his limbs numb, his head heavy and to want to sit on Peter's dick. But none of that came, only extreme tiredness. His limbs hurt and as he turned on his side he realized he gained some bruises too. Though no matter how tired Stiles felt and how relieved he was that his heat had ended, somehow he still wanted to check on Peter.

The Alpha was sleeping next to Stiles and as the Omega looked at him he had to realize that Peter looked dead tired. There were dark circles under his eyes and... those were scratches on his back and shoulders? Stiles also spotted some pretty intense hickeys. The Omega smiled a little and reached out to brush his fingers against Peter's cheek. He didn't want to wake him, Peter must be exhausted, just like Stiles.

Though Peter still thought he had a job to do, so he woke the moment he felt Stiles touching him. He reached out to take the boy's hand and pulled it to his lips to kiss his fingers. Though he frowned then, opening his eyes and looking at Stiles.

"Your temperature is down." Peter sighed relieved.

"Yeah." Stiles muttered, eying the Alpha. He was looking at him for a long time, without any words. Peter was eying him too with tired, blue eyes and Stiles couldn’t help himself anymore. "I love you too, Peter." he whispered suddenly. The Alpha frowned at him a little confused. "I heard you say it."

"How much did you hear?" Peter asked, stretching a little.

"I heard you haven't been with an Omega since you've been with me." Stiles smiled and Peter looked away.

"You weren't supposed to know that." the Alpha sighed and moved to sit up, wincing.

"What, why?" Stiles frowned, pushing himself up on his elbows, watching Peter. The Alpha didn't answer, just rubbed his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me before...?" Stiles asked, whispering. Peter didn't answer and when it was clear he won't Stiles moved closer even if all his limbs were complaining. "Peter?"

"I'll get you something to drink." Peter sighed and turned to get out of bed.

"No, fuck no!" Stiles hissed and leaped after the Alpha, trying to grab him. "You get your fine ass here and tell me!" he groaned, trying to reach Peter from the side of the bed. Peter just rolled his eyes and went back, sitting on the bed so Stiles could grab his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How come you have so much energy after you almost dropped dead the past week?" Peter huffed annoyed, looking at the Omega with narrowed eyes.

"Fucking answer me or I'm gonna bite you!" Stiles groaned.

"Stiles!"

"Peter!" the boy shouted, already leaning in to bite the Alpha, but the man was faster.

"Okay, okay!" he started. "I didn't want to tell you, because I thought I'll be able to get back to it. Stiles, even if I wanted to spend all my time with you, I still wanted to do my job. Because I was the best at it and all this... " he motioned at Stiles. "...messed it all up. You broke me and I refused to admit that. I refused to admit that a little crush of mine could affect me this much."

"But it's not a crush..." Stiles whispered, staring at Peter with wide eyes and not sure how he was feeling about this at all.

"It's not a crush." Peter nodded, looking away.

"But... but when you said you have work..."

"I went to meetings and sometimes I was acting as an advisor to other Alphas. Those idiots think they know everything just because they have a knot." Peter sighed. "I had to be available by phone."

Stiles was staring at the Alpha, considering if he wanted to believe him or not. He wasn't sure.

"Do you... do you want to go back to your work?" he asked quietly, releasing Peter’s arm.

"I'd rather not discuss this right now." Peter said and moved again. Stiles watched him go and for a sudden moment, the Alpha was looking exactly like when they first met. He was naked and someone Stiles couldn’t trust. As if the last year did not happen at all, and it broke Stiles’ heart.

The Omega sighed, laying his head back down on the bed. It smelled like them, like Peter and him and it was still a mess, even if Stiles knew that Peter kept it as clean as possible. He was taking good care of him, keeping him satisfied and filled and clean, just like he promised. He was there when Stiles snapped out of it for a few hours and called him, ‘darling’ and Stiles’ heart was swelling when he was thinking about it. He knew that Peter wasn’t handling him as a job and that what they had wasn’t just a crush or fooling around. Were they both just victims of their own hormones? And was it a bad thing if it was, when it felt so good?

Peter returned with water and fruits and he said nothing as he put the bowl between them on the bed.

“We’re not going to talk about it?” Stiles asked as Peter sat down.

“I think you’re tired and I’d rather not discuss anything while you’re fresh out of your heat and still hormonal.” Peter said, not even looking at Stiles as he popped some grapes in his mouth. The Omega was eying him with a frown. Peter was shutting him out and that thought was just as bad as a cold shower on his sensitive skin. In that moment, Stiles thought they will never ever talk about this again. Or to each other.

“But I…” a cold sensation on the Omega’s lips stopped him from saying more. It was a piece of melon, offered by Peter.

“Eat.” the Alpha said and slid the piece of fruit past Stiles’ lips. The Omega obliged, taking the fruit and refusing to lick at Peter’s fingers. He wasn’t in heat anymore, he could control his urges if he tried hard. “Oh, don’t cry…” Stiles heard Peter say and only then realized tears were rolling down his cheeks. “No Omega cried after their session with me.”

“I doubt they loved you as much as I do.” Stiles snapped and slapped Peter’s hand away when he offered another piece of fruit. “And you love me too, you moron, I know, I heard you say it.”

“Stiles…”

“I know! You don’t want to discuss this with me so shut up, and I’ll shut up too.” Stiles huffed, taking some fruits angrily.

“Don’t get dramatic now.” Peter sighed, leaning his back against the headboard, looking at the Omega.

“Shut up, just shut up.” Stiles sniffed, his mouth full with food. “I do what I want and if I wanna get dramatic over our fucking break-up, then I will!”

“It’s not a break-up.” the man frowned at him and Stiles shook his head.

“It fucking is, Peter. You refuse to talk to me, even after you told me you love me. I don’t know much about this stuff, but I doubt that’s how relationships work. You don’t… You want to go back to work and I’ll make it easier for you, okay? I’m breaking up with you.”

Stiles didn’t know why he expected Peter to laugh. Maybe because when he said that last sentence it sounded so surreal to his ears too. But neither of them was laughing and Peter was looking at him like he was feeling sorry for him. And Stiles hated it.

“And how do you plan on—“ Peter asked and Stiles missed the slight break in his voice as he continued.

“I- I’ll change my status, I’ll get medicine. Proper medicine. Yeah, and this time I’ll do it right. Without you. So you can mend yourself you broken asshole.” the Omega said. “You can continue being a professional too, because that’s what you want, right?”

Peter sighed, eying Stiles, but in the end he turned his gaze away. His silence was enough for Stiles to know.

Stiles sighed, licking his lips and looking at Peter. He was sore all over and just a few minutes ago he felt happy and as if they had worked it all out. But apparently it took more than a successful heat together and a love confession to be happy. It needed something more. Something they apparently didn’t have. And he let himself cry, because he could tell himself it was just because of the hormones and not because his heart was broken again.

\--

After Stiles and Peter got themselves together, Deaton visited them and checked up on Stiles. The Omega was still weak and was in need of water and food, but with his heat out of the way he would be able to get back on his feet easier. Stiles didn’t really care, not right now.

“Can you take me home?” Stiles asked suddenly from Deaton as he was packing his bag.

“What?” the doctor frowned. “I thought Peter will take you.” he said, sending a look at the Alpha.

“No… no, I… so can you? Please?” the Omega closed his eyes for a second.

“Yes of course. But then we have to go now.” Deaton nodded.

“Alright, I’ll get my stuff.” Stiles nodded and hurried to get his bag. And Deaton turned to Peter, who was sitting on the couch refusing to say a word. Even if he knew the doctor was expecting some kind of explanation.

“I told him I want to continue my job.” Peter said then. Plain and simple. And he refused to roll his eyes at the deep sigh of the doctor.

“Right after his heat?” Deaton asked.

“He asked.” the Alpha shrugged, not even looking at the Beta. The man just sighed and closed his bag.

“If that’s what you want.”

“I didn’t ask for commentary.” Peter grumbled as Stiles arrived back. In just a few minutes the house was empty and Peter was left alone. But he somehow couldn’t get himself to even reach for his phone for the rest of the day.

\--

“So… so it ended? For real? For sure? A hundred percent?” Scott asked Stiles when the boy finally decided to show his face at dinner. He got a text message from Peter about what to eat for the next month and he also gave Deaton's number in case Stiles needs anything. And that reminded Stiles that he wants to get back on track and that seemed to mean he needed to gulp down some water and eat some oranges. And that's when Scott dared to approach him.

"Yes, my heat ended, Scott." Stiles sighed, eying the table.

"You seem tired." Scott remarked quietly, moving closer. "Do you wanna talk, or...?" Stiles just shrugged. What could he tell Scott? That his heat was okay? That he was done with Peter? He told that to Scott many times before and every time they were just empty words. Maybe that's why Stiles didn't want to say them this time. Because this time it was definite and over. He strangely didn't feel the way about it as he expected. He thought he would be crying on Scott's shoulder and drinking his sadness away and crying more. But all he felt was this dull ache, something that made his body feel like it was weighted down and tired. It was like finally letting go of something heavy, but precious.

Scott was eying his friend a little, then reached out to hug him tightly. Stiles actually felt better in Scott's strong hug. It assured him that it will be fine and that he wasn't alone. At least something was sure in his life. The next moment the door opened and Derek walked into the kitchen. Stiles almost laughed at how sudden he went pale.

"Stiles, I'm- so sorry." the Alpha started, not daring to walk closer. He was staring at Stiles as if he had seen a demon. "I lost my head, I- barely knew what I was doing... I'm really sorry. It was the scent... It's not gonna happen again."

"Yeah, dude. It's fine, I understand..." Stiles smiled a little. He really understood. But it felt good that Derek apologized in person too and not in yet another text. Stiles felt sorry for him. Derek was the victim of this mess too and Stiles hated himself that it had to come this far. "And yeah it's not going to happen again. I'll move." Stiles added quietly.

"What?" Scott gasped, looking at Stiles, letting him go.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm an Omega. I can't live with two Alphas. I think it's obvious why." the boy cleared his throat, looking at Derek. "I'll find a good place nearby, I can apply to one of the dorms in..."

"No!" Scott and Derek snapped almost together.

"I can apply to the Beta dorm?" Stiles frowned at them.

"But living on campus, that's way worse than with us, Stiles.” Scott started. “We can work around this...”

"You can have my room. That way you'll have your private space." Derek nodded. Stiles gaped at him.

"But..."

"No, Stiles I feel responsible for what happened. Peter is my uncle and I told him to quit many times, but apparently it wasn't much help. And then what happened... I think you deserve that room. And maybe I can get Peter to give me his." Derek spoke and Stiles would lie if he said he wasn't touched.

"You guys..." he smiled a little.

"You can cry if you want." Scott patted his head.

"What, no..." the Omega laughed a little, pushing his friend away. "Maybe later when I have to clean Derek's room."

"Now, it's nowhere near that hole you two share at the moment." Derek snorted.

"Kira called it the same..." Scott frowned a bit confused.

"What! It's a mancave and it rocks!" Stiles gasped.

"It's a hole. But it's gonna be fine now, Stiles. You can have my room and if things get... heavy, you can... lock yourself in. Or do something. It has it’s own bathroom, so it’s also good." Derek said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, thanks. But I'll do it properly this time... I'll change my status. For real. I-I'll make it official." Stiles swallowed. "I guess after two heats it's already time, don't you think?" he added, laughing a little nervously.

"Are you sure this time?" Scott asked, putting his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Yes, yes I... I want to do this. I can't just fuck around or I'll hurt not only myself, but others too." Stiles spoke, looking at Derek. The Alpha sighed a little, nodding.

"If you need any help..." Derek started. Stiles just sighed and smiled a little at them. This was more than enough for him. He got all the support he needed and he knew that after the shock, his father would also give it to him.

"I have to call my dad." Stiles sighed and got his phone to tell his dad the news.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two idiots...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Evy who I want to thank for doing this for me even if it was wayyyyy out of her comfort zone. XD You rock!

Peter wasn't in the best mood as he was stopping by the hotel. The management had given him yet another bad time about his one year absence from the field. Of course he was still helping and supporting other Alphas, sometimes Omegas, but it wasn’t his main job to do. Peter told them he could go back to work in a heartbeat. And for some reason they weren't convinced. They arranged a meeting with one of their professional Omegas and make Peter snap out of it. It was basically a test, they called Peter out on his lie and there was no way back. It was actually Deaton's idea to do this and Peter wondered if the Beta wanted to ruin his life on purpose. But nonetheless, he already had a meeting with Isaac the next day. Peter was glad that they didn’t pick a customer or any other Omega. He had a history with Isaac and he hoped that would help him get the deed done so Isaac gives a good report about him.

"Wow, no Alpha looked this pissed to get with me." Isaac started when he opened the door for Peter. They chose a hotel for this, a neutral ground as they always did.

"It's nothing personal." Peter sighed as he walked in, taking off his suit jacket. "Did you order drinks?"

"Of course I did, it's the company's money, I also ordered their deluxe menu." Isaac smirked, walking behind Peter further into the room. It smelled like meat, champagne and Isaac's heat. It wasn't until a few weeks, but it was already in the air, not enough to bother an Alpha, but to make him interested. Except Peter.

"Good." Peter sighed as he already poured himself a glass of champagne.

"Me too." Isaac said, stopping next to him. The Alpha already prepared the glass for him, handing it over. It was much better than talking, and he had to be relaxed and hoped some alcohol would help.

"To us." Peter toasted and gulped it down in seconds.

"If I wouldn't know you I’d say you're nervous." Isaac frowned as he was watching Peter pour another glass.

"In a way I am, Isaac. But not about our time together." Peter smirked and turned to the Omega when his hands were free from his glass. "Long time no see." he started and Isaac smirked. He put down his own glass too and reached out, resting his hand on Peter's arm as he moved closer. Peter knew every little trick of his. Isaac was a professional, just like him. He knew the Omega was trying to flaunt his scent at him which would have helped Peter get in the mood at any other time, but this time he just couldn't stop thinking that it's not as sweet as Stiles' scent. Isaac wasn't Stiles. And Peter knew that that was a thought he had to get rid of and that was why he was here with Isaac.

Peter sighed, letting the Omega lean against him and he also put his arms around him loosely. He stroked the boy’s back and frowned.

"You feel tense." the Alpha commented. It was strange. He knew Isaac for years now and this was the first time the Omega felt a little… reluctant. In any other case they would have already been in bed.

"Pot to the kettle." Isaac laughed, pulling away to look into Peter's face. The Alpha frowned. Isaac must have heard about his situation, but he wasn’t about to talk to him about it.

"I said it first." the man said, raising an eyebrow. Isaac just smiled at him, practically beamed, and Peter grew really suspicious. "What?"

"So there's this Alpha..."

"You've been mated?" Peter asked back, slightly baffled, because then why are they here in the first place? Mated Omegas shouldn’t do this. Mostly, because they would not relax to the other partner, and also Peter didn’t want to get in a fight with another Alpha.

"And a Beta." Isaac finished. Peter frowned more at him. So it wasn’t only him who had issues.

"I think I need to sit down for this." Peter said and sat down on the bed, taking his glass with him. Isaac chuckled in a way Peter never heard him before. It was... somehow happy. Yet still unusual to hear. "So you are cheating on your Alpha with a Beta?"

"No, not exactly. We all live together." Isaac said, rubbing the back of his neck. “It started a few months ago... and I love both of them and they love me. And each other. I feel safe with them." the Omega said and while Peter had seen him blush many times under him, this particular shade wasn't for him. It was for those people Isaac loved.

"Then why did you agree to do this with me when you have someone?" Peter said frowning and in the following silence he realized what he had just said. He could ask the exact same thing from himself.

"Deaton told me about you." Isaac said with a smirk, noticing Peter's sour expression. "That's why I agreed to do it. Otherwise I'm not working for them anymore." he said, sitting next to the Alpha. Peter frowned as he realized what Isaac was saying.

"You knew I wouldn't do it?" he asked quietly.

"Not for sure, but I had a feeling." Isaac said. "You don't want to... right?" he frowned, looking at Peter. The Alpha sighed.

"I should do it." the man muttered.

"But don't you have an Omega who manifested to you?" Isaac frowned more, tilting his head. "You were with him in his heats, no? You can't serve-"

"Isaac, I really appreciate your input in this, but I already decided that I want to continue my job." Peter sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"And what did he say about it?" Isaac asked, sounding sad. As if he already knew. Maybe he knew better than Peter. Isaac was an Omega too and maybe he didn’t feel bad for Peter, but for Stiles. And Peter should really stop thinking about it…

"He broke up with me, if you must know." the Alpha said. "And yes it is certain and I'm alright with it."

"If you'd be alright, we were already half naked and I was about to suck you." Isaac teased and Peter actually laughed a little too. They did more than one movie together and he served Isaac a few times before in his heat. They were good together and now Isaac had a mate... well, two mates, and Peter... he's broken. "Peter, you're not alright."

"I just need time." the Alpha insisted. "And then I'll be good as new." Isaac was looking at him like he didn't believe him. And Peter didn't blame him. "You know what? I'll go home and you should call your little mates over." he said, standing from the bed. "Have a good time."

Isaac smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. Peter hated the pity he saw in the Omega's eyes. So he quickly drank his champagne and got his jacket.

"Introduce them to me one time, will you?" Peter said as he buttoned his jacket.

"Definitely, Erica and Vernon will be delighted." Isaac nodded, watching Peter leave.

The Alpha let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding as he hurried to the elevator. He thought that trying to touch someone he knew wouldn't make him sick to the stomach. But it did. Ever since he had a taste of Stiles all the others felt foul to him. And he had to realize this on a job, where he had to turn down an Omega a day before his heat. Finding his replacement had been a nightmare... Ever since then Peter turned down jobs, because he never felt like he could do them. This time with Isaac he had his doubts too and of course they became true. Peter had never felt more pathetic. He also had to think what the management would say, because what had just happened certainly didn’t help in getting back on the field.

Peter reached the lobby and was about to leave the hotel, but someone called his name. He stopped, looking around just to spot Deaton walking toward him. And Peter groaned. He wasn’t sure he was ready for a lecture right now.

"How did it go?" the Beta asked too lightly for Peter's taste.

"You set me up." the Alpha glared. "You knew this would happen."

"Of course I did." Deaton smirked.

"Why Isaac?"

"I knew you probably would have forced yourself with any other Omega, while you would listen to Isaac." the doctor said and Peter hated how he was right. "Do you want to talk, Peter?"

The question was strange for the Alpha. He frowned, eying the other. But in the end he didn't answer.

"I think we should. Come on, let me buy you a drink." Deaton said at last and motioned the man over to the bar of the hotel.

Peter was glad that Deaton actually trained to listen to stubborn idiots like him. He didn't ask him directly, but they started from the weather to Peter's health to Isaac and then around Peter's second drink Deaton asked.

"Did you talk to Stiles?"

"No." Peter snapped a little. Even if he knew he was thinking about this for a while now. It has been weeks, he didn't hear anything from the Omega and it was becoming rather difficult. He wanted to know if he was eating properly, if he could sleep, if he still experienced the anxiety attacks… if he’s fine. But he couldn’t exactly call him now, could he? And it was eating Peter alive.

"Do you still want to continue your job?" Deaton asked, tilting his head to look into Peter's face. The Alpha frowned at him.

"I do. That's why I wanted this meeting, to show them I can still do this."

"But you can't."

"I can. I just need time." Peter insisted. Deaton scoffed and the Alpha wanted to hit him. "We need to go through the separation again and this time it will work, Alan."

"If I didn't know you I'd say you're new in this business." the doctor snorted and Peter opened his mouth to tell him off. “But you’re just new in having a mate.” Deaton said, looking up at the Alpha.

“I’m not-“ Peter started, but he actually fell silent as the doctor was looking at him.

“It wasn’t just Stiles who had to realize he can’t continue the way he was before. Though he was luckier, he had an easier way.” Deaton spoke, taking a sip from his own drink. The Alpha rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean? He was almost dying because he was so stubborn.” Peter sighed, thinking back about that weak, trembling little Omega who refused his help until the very last moment. And his heart broke. Stiles was so stubborn and yes, he could take care of himself, but Peter still wanted to be there to make sure. Hell, he just wanted to be there…

“Indeed. He had no choice, Peter. He manifested and he couldn’t exactly pretend he was a Beta anymore. Maybe if he hadn’t manifested for an Alpha, yes. But like this, the poor boy had no choice, he had to do what he had to do. He was forced to.” the Beta spoke. “But you, you have a choice. You could choose to go on as you were before. Nothing has changed, only that you have a mate now.”

Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes as he was listening to the doctor. He didn’t want to, because he knew the man was right. Why was he always right?

“You mean I could still go and work?” Peter asked and judging by the disappointed sigh of Deaton, that shouldn’t have been his first concern.

“Of course. You can go through the separation again, you can take suppressants to ease the need to be with him. You can do that, Peter. But would you really want to?” Deaton asked. “Why do you want to continue like this?”

“Because I’m good at it!” the Alpha snapped, looking up at the other. That was his reason, yes. He was good at his job. He was perfect. He was doing it ever since he got out of college, he became a professional Alpha and not just by title. He really was a professional. But judging by the silence Peter was suddenly greeted with, Deaton wasn’t alright with the answer. The Alpha wanted to tell him to screw it and leave, but somehow he couldn’t. He groaned, rubbing his forehead as he was thinking about it. And it occurred to him. “Because… I don’t know what else I could do.” he admitted quietly. It was a deep thought that was always there since a few years now. Peter was in this job for long, so long that he convinced himself that there wasn’t anything else he could do. He had to laugh a little, because look at that… Stiles didn’t just challenge him on his Alpha abilities, but unknowingly he was really messing up his whole life.

“I can help you find it, if that’s the only thing.” Deaton offered quietly. Peter chuckled bitterly, looking around. “Peter, you knew you couldn’t continue forever. The management knows that too and they are ready to let you go.”

“That’s really generous, but I’m still left with nothing!” Peter started.

“You could have Stiles.” the Beta pointed out. “You could still act as a trainer and advisor. Indeed, you may work on getting some shares, you have the reputation and power for that. Peter, there are many things you can do.”

Actually, when the doctor said Peter could have Stiles the Alpha was already sold to this new idea. But he would never admit it. He didn’t say anything, just looked into his glass at the whiskey he had left on the bottom and couldn’t help thinking how the color resembled Stiles’ eyes. How could he ever think he could go without that stupid Omega, when everywhere he looked he saw only him?

“Is he okay?” Peter asked quietly, his throat tightening for a second.

“He’s well. He ate a lot during the holidays, he was even complaining he’ll be a fatass.” Deaton smiled and Peter let out a chuckle too. He wished Stiles would have told that to him too. But instead he had to ask Deaton for small pieces of information, because he tried not to act too interested for his own good. But he failed miserably. “He’s still living with Scott and Derek.” Deaton said.

“Did they get the keys?” Peter asked, nodding. He knew that Stiles was still living there. Derek asked him for the key of his room, because apparently Stiles got the main bedroom now with his own bathroom. Good. At least those two realized that living with an Omega may not be as simple and Peter actually knew that Stiles was in good hands with Scott and Derek. But still, he wasn’t there…

“You should have been the one bringing them.” Deaton pointed out and the Alpha rolled his eyes. “He’ll schedule his appointment, where they check him and change his status to Omega. Though he didn’t tell me when it will be, or where.” he said. Peter nodded. At least Stiles didn’t intend to go on like he had last year, he really seemed serious about changing his lifestyle. Finally. Maybe he will be healthier and happier if he can handle his situation better. And if he can survive a heat with suppressants he may finally feel independent again.

Deaton offered that he will handle Peter’s things with the management and advised him to take one or two weeks off. To rest and to think about what he wanted to do. Of course he gave his opinion, but it was Peter who had to decide what he wanted to do. If he continues, or if he changes. And even if he changes, it wasn’t sure if Stiles will ever give him another chance…

\--

Stiles was sitting by the kitchen counter, eating his cereal and reading something on his phone. It has been more than two months since he was over with his heat and started the changes in his life. It included calling his father and telling him the news. And his father was so relieved… He thought something more dangerous was going on and that Stiles was being an idiot and not talking to him about it. Of course he wasn’t happy when Stiles told him about his little adventures with the pills. He didn’t mention Peter, or how exactly he survived his heats, Stiles wasn’t ready to talk about him. In return, he spent Christmas and New Years with his father in Beacon Hills. Scott was kind enough to come with him as well and it was actually a relaxing Holiday. Though Stiles couldn’t help remembering how his last Christmas had been… with Peter bringing him food and spending time with him. He was concerned about him, if he was doing alright as an Omega… and Stiles wasn’t and he pushed Peter away and yet the guy was always there when he needed him. Stupid…

The Omega sighed, rubbing his eyes a little angrily. He chose to break up with Peter, to leave all that drama behind. He didn’t need an Alpha who changed him and didn’t want to take him, who didn’t think that being with other Omegas was bad. And even if Peter couldn’t be with other Omegas since they were together, he still actively tried to get back to it. If that wasn’t alarming for Stiles, then nothing was. So he had to end it. For his own sanity and well being. He didn’t want to be with an Alpha who didn’t respect him enough. He also thought it was so typical that the first Alpha he got as an Omega was a bastard.

Stiles chuckled a little at his own misery and turned his head to look at Peter’s room. At the same moment, the door opened. And Stiles felt his heart skip a beat. Was Peter here? But he wasn’t around anymore, he never called either and he… Yet Stiles’ heart was still beating excited as the door opened and he fully expected Peter to appear. But as Derek walked through the door, Stiles realized that yes, really, Derek was sleeping there now. Peter wasn’t here.

“Hey, you’re doing alright?” Derek asked when Stiles turned back to his cereal, laughing a little sadly.

“Yeah, I just remembered something.” the Omega sighed, taking the last spoon of his cereal. Derek just hesitated a little before walking up to him. “Derek, really I’m fine.”

“I know you are.” the Alpha said, leaning against the counter. “When will your check up be? Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed, knowing that Derek wanted to talk to him about that stupid check up.

“Are you really sure you want to go alone?” Derek asked and Stiles looked at him.

“Yes. It’s something I want to do alone. But thanks. If I bail I’ll call you or Scott, okay?” Stiles grinned. The Alpha just smiled at him, patting his back. Which Stiles was also glad about. It took them both a long time until they could stay in the same room without any fear. And Stiles really hoped nothing like that will have to happen again.

Stiles could barely sleep that night. He knew that this appointment wasn’t a big deal, all the tests were done earlier. This appointment was only needed to get his paper saying he was officially an Omega. It was the one that decided it all. He could still bail, he could still not go and it wouldn’t be official. He would still stick to being a Beta and try the suppressants once again. But that would mean Peter would come into the picture once again and while Stiles made that mistake many times before he was tired of it. He didn’t need Peter. Yet he could barely stop thinking about him. He wished it would stop. That his stupid heart would realize what his brain did, that Peter wasn’t good for him. Not at all. And that he was better off without him. Maybe if he said it many times in a row he would believe it finally and he could end this. And start anew.

Stiles arrived at the hospital alone, dead tired, because he couldn’t sleep the night before. And even with his appointment, he had to wait. So he sat down on one of the chairs and got his phone to play a game while he was waiting. He was nervous, even if he knew it was pointless now. But he couldn’t shake off the feeling, his heart was beating in a tense rhythm and his fingers were shaking on his phone. He opened his connections to maybe call Scott or Derek, but as he was searching through the names he spotted Peter’s. Stiles just realized that he didn’t delete his number. He still had it. He could still call him. But he shouldn’t. But before the Omega could order his fingers not to do it, he opened a text message and typed in the hospital’s address. Nothing else. Then he added ‘changing status finally’ at the end of it. With this, Peter should know that he did it already. Stiles wasn’t sure why he wanted Peter to know. Maybe he just wanted to assure him, because he was the loudest when it came to Stiles and changing his status. Stiles felt like he owed to tell him ‘personally’. Even if it was in a text.

As long as Stiles was waiting, Peter didn’t reply. Not even when he was in with the doctor. The check up was taking longer than Stiles thought, the doctor had various questions for him. About his heats and how he plans to handle them. About his anxiety attacks. Everything. They were really just questions for the doctor to see Stiles’ habits and to help him when he has to apply for suppressants or any other Omega related medicine or treatment, but it was exhausting. Stiles was still a bit unsure about talking about his Omega status, but he knew this had to happen so he would be able to get professional help in the future.

It felt like hours when Stiles could finally get the paper and walk out of the door. As he came back into the waiting room, he felt like everyone was looking at him. He stumbled to a halt, even if he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. His throat went dry as he clutched the papers in his hand while he was searching for his phone with the other. He got it and his first thought was that he didn’t receive any calls or texts from Peter. Which should be totally and absolutely fine, because they were done. They are over. So Stiles decided to try and call Scott to pick him up, because he wasn’t feeling strong enough to go back by himself.

“Stiles!” he heard his name then. The Omega frowned, looking up, because he thought he was just imagining things. But no. It was Peter’s voice and as Stiles looked up he saw the Alpha standing not far from him, out of breath. He had just arrived. “I came as fast as I could.” Peter said, walking closer and Stiles could only gape. He wasn’t sure what was happening.

“You- you came.” the Omega frowned as Peter walked closer.

“Of course I did.” the man said quietly. Stiles wasn’t sure he could handle this anymore. The check-up and then Peter… It was too much, he couldn’t do this. “Are you alright?” Peter asked then and Stiles felt his fingers against his cheek. How he had missed that touch, he thought. He missed Peter so much. So Stiles just raised his arms and hugged the Alpha, loving that Peter didn’t hesitate to hug him back either. “It’s alright, Stiles. It will be alright now.” he spoke softly and Stiles so wanted to believe that.

“Why do you always have to be the hero?” Stiles asked, sniffing and hiding his face into Peter’s shoulder.

“I’m no hero, Stiles.” Peter sighed. “I’m the coward who runs away. The real hero is you, that paper proves it. ” he smiled, sliding his hand on the back of the Omega’s head. Stiles melted more into his hug, soaking up everything Peter had to offer; his warmth, his scent, the feeling of his chest against his and his support. The boy realized once again he loved this man beyond control and it will be a bitch to let him go. So right now he couldn’t find the strength to push him away, he just wanted to cling to him and pretend that Peter wasn’t an ass. “Shall we go?” the Alpha asked then.

“I don’t… I don’t want to go home.” Stiles whispered. If they were to go back to the house, Peter would leave immediately and Stiles didn’t want that. He wanted to be with him for a little longer.

“Then were do you want to go? Because I don’t think my place is appropriate now.” Peter offered and Stiles was glad. Peter still knew how they stood and that was good. Less trouble.

“I…” Stiles swallowed, not really sure.

“How about… I just take your hand and we walk? Just walk.” Peter said gently, pulling away to look into Stiles’ face. The Omega wiped his teary eyes, nodding. He got his coat and took Peter’s hand as he had offered and they left the hospital.

Stiles didn’t say anything, nor actually looked at Peter. He was clutching his already crumpled papers in one hand, while he was holding Peter’s with the other. The Alpha had big, warm hands. His fingers weren’t as long and thin as Stiles’ and they felt perfect against the boy’s. It felt safe, something Stiles would have wanted to have for the rest of his life. But Peter couldn’t offer it to him, not for the rest of his life…

“I’m proud of you.” Peter started. “You finally did it.”

“As if I had a choice.” Stiles snorted and the Alpha actually chuckled a little. But it made Stiles feel better. Knowing that Peter was proud of him. But it also made him feel bad, because fuck he didn’t want to appeal to this jerk anymore. “Why are you here, Peter?” he asked then.

“I wanted to know if everything is fine.” Peter answered after a moment of hesitation. “I wanted to see you, and it was a good excuse.” he added quieter. Stiles felt his chest growing heavy. There they were. Starting this stupid dance again. And he didn’t want it. He didn’t want Peter’s sweet words so he would be disappointed once again. “Stiles, I want to talk to you.” Peter started and Stiles wanted to pull his hand away, but the Alpha tightened his grip and didn’t let him.

“No, Peter. Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it. What I said was final! It’s over!” Stiles hissed, looking at the sidewalk. He didn’t want to look at Peter, or hear him, it would just be harder to let him go then. “Let me go!”

“I don’t want to tell you to continue, Stiles. I just wanted to let you know that I changed my job.” Peter started, his hand shaking as he was holding Stiles’. “I’m no longer working with Omegas.”

And Stiles froze.

“What…?” the Omega frowned, finally turning his gaze at Peter.

“I became an advisor and I applied to be a trainer.” the Alpha continued. “There are also some other things, but the point is… I’m not going to serve more Omegas for money.”

“But... why?” Stiles blinked. He felt dizzy for the sudden implication on what Peter was getting at, but he thought it was too good to be true.

“Because I can’t. I can’t and I don’t want to be with other Omegas, Stiles. You’re my mate, there is no one else I can touch.” Peter said, pulling him closer. “It doesn’t mean you have to be with me. It just means that you changed me and that’s alright.”

“Last time you said I broke you!” Stiles snapped, but it was weaker than he intended. He also didn’t try to get away from Peter anymore.

“And that you did and I was too upset to put the pieces back together and I blamed you.” Peter nodded, looking Stiles in the eye. He was serious and it took Stiles’ breath away, looking into those blue eyes seeking his.“I’m sorry Stiles, for everything.” The Alpha added gently. “I love you.”

Stiles felt like Peter just took a gun and shot him. It hurt in a way and felt like his heart was bleeding, but this fucker was the exact person who offered aid for all of that. Who Stiles wanted was holding his hand and apologized to him for being a dick.

“So you… you won’t sleep with other Omegas?” Stiles asked in a shaky voice.

“If you take me, I won’t.” Peter said. “However, you can’t expect me to stay out of the fun if we’re not togeth—“ he added, but couldn’t finish as Stiles shut him up. With his lips.

“No, no others. No others, you promise?” Stiles asked between kisses, cupping Peter’s cheek with one hand.

“I promise.” the Alpha whispered a little out of breath before he went to take his own set of kisses. “Does that mean…”

“Yes, you bastard, yes. I was crying too much for you not to take this now. I want you, Peter. So don’t fuck up. Please…” Stiles said, crumpling the paper into the pocket of his jacket so he could throw both of his arms around Peter and pull him close. “I love you.” he added in a whisper, just for good measure.

Peter laughed into their kiss, pulling Stiles into a tight hug. Stiles knew that there will be many things they have to talk about. Many things they will have to sort out. Both of them changed their status, but they gained someone who understood what that meant. It will not be easier from now on, but at least they had someone who can offer a little breather along the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ended.
> 
> I'll miss this fic, because I was writing it when I was stressed from work and... you can guess how much I stress if I wrote this monster...
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How the mighty fall - 2k15 Steter Secret Santa One Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503460) by [ToyBoxOfSuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz)




End file.
